Shattered Heart
by TheBlackShadow1210
Summary: When an argument happens and some regretful words are said, anger takes over, Anakin storms off and finds himself lost in the lower levels of Coruscant. The tragedy occurs and leaves the teenager scarred. Obi-Wan feels helpless, and he must fight with himself and his raging emotions. Can the two of them forget? Can they find the pieces that are lost?
1. I'm Sorry That I Let You Down

**_Hello there!_**

 ** _Long time no see ;)_**

 ** _I haven't planned to upload that early, I don't even know why I am doing this now but let's not focus on that :)_**

 ** _I promise the story will be finished even if there is only, like, 2 people reading this._**

 ** _The story is rather dark, and I mean really, it's just filled with triggers._**

 ** _Anakin is 18. It's no slash as always._**

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING!!:_**

 _The fanficion is focused on rape (I didn't describe it much, don't worry, it is just kind of mentioned but the very action isn't described.) and aftermath of it. It deals with despression and angst._

 _If that offends you in any way, please leave now, no one wants you to feel uncomfortable here. The subject is rather hard._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~_**

"You are _never_ listening to me!" a voice hid anger and irritation. The voice was filled with negative emotions that clouded the Force.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Knight of the Order, watched as his 18-year-old Padawan is pacing impatiently around the quarters, face red and lips trembling. The emotions, all at once, fogged the dark room.

He said nothing at first. He tried to control his feelings, there is no anger. It was just a normal day of training his Padawan. Nothing above usual.

"Anakin, _you_ are never listening." he began quite calmly, his eyes haven't left the teenager's face. "I tolerate much of your behaviour, I really do. But when you get into the fight with other Padawan, obviously, I'm not happy." his voice was firm and he gave him a stern glare. His arms were folded over his chest.

"He started!" the apprentice's fists were clenched tightly.

"Anakin. Who started doesn't matter. Because it was you who punched first. The Jedi--"

"Should not feel anger blah, blah, blah. I know how to be a Jedi, Master. You don't have to lecture me every time!" the teenager muttered and looked at the floor of their darkened quarters.

"By behaving like that, you will prove nothing but the fact that anger takes over you too often." he frowned and sighed.

Why does Anakin always have to make such problems? He loved him, of course, but sometimes it's just too much to take in.

It wasn't the first time he was involved in a fight. It wasn't the first time he punched someone. Until now, Obi-Wan was able to ignore this, for Anakin, as the teenage boy with such awful past, may have been controlled by all those hormones that surely are raging within him.

But it has been the third fight in this month, and he decided it cannot be tolerated any longer. Neither he, nor the Council, approved such a way of solving emotional problems.

"Don't you care about reasons why I did this? Why I _had to_ hit him?!"

Obi-Wan raised his hand and shook his head in disapproval.

"Reasons matter not. The action, that is the problem. You need some self-control, Anakin. There is no 'I had to'. The Jedi should not feel anger as you do. The Jedi are supposed to release it into the Force." his Padawan only rolled his eyes.

"He deserved it! You don't know! You don't understand!"

"I do know what is the Jedi way and do understand the use of the Force, Anakin. You should start doing this, too. The Force is always there. Even when there's nothing else."

"Sure because you're _never_ there! Because you don't care about me!" Anakin shouted loudly, tears of anger shining in corners of his blue eyes. "Master Qui-Gon would have been much better than you!" his lips were trembling now, his eyes blazed with clear hatred.

The burst of emotions from his Padawan hit him like tsunami, almost knocking him down. His words echoed in his head and for a moment, they were just looking at each other, silence as overwhelming as awkward.

Hitched breath of the boy was the only thing heard. The Knight has not responded. The hurt in his grey eyes was to be noticed even in this darkness.

Anakin, seeing this, started to regret his words. Qui-Gon Jinn has always been like taboo. Obi-Wan very rarely mentions him in their talks, even arguments. Anakin doesn't do that either. But this time something broke, it was just too much to take in.

He was angry, he was hateful. Yet, now seeing the gaze Obi-Wan gave him, he felt only sorrow and grief.

Without any words, he turned towards the door in a shame, wiped the tears away and just ran out of the room so swiftly that Obi-Wan had no time to stop his leaving.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Of course he cared. He has always cared. However, the teachings of the Jedi couldn't let him be his friend. He had to be his Master.

Maybe Anakin has a point, though. Maybe Qui-Gon would have been more capable to take him as a Padawan Learner. After all, training the Chosen One has never been an easy task. It's been like a challenge. And it has had its ups and downs, of course.

But he would _never_ say that he doesn't care. He loves Anakin. He truly does.

As much as he loved Qui-Gon Jinn.

He has been staring at the door silently, trying to calm down. There was no anger, there was no annoyance, only peace of mind and the Force.

The past is left behind. One shall not dwell. Nothing will bring Master Jinn back to life.

However, now his mind was focused on his apprentice, his thoughts on what to do.

Without any doubts, he decided that chasing Anakin wouldn't have much sense, he will come back when he takes control of his anger.

He will return.

And Obi-Wan will be waiting.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The night has been very dark and cold. But here, among Coruscant buildings everything was different. Lights of billboards, speeders and clubs just brightened up every part of this place.

Only the Jedi Temple is always quiet.

Only there, people don't care.

 _'You've been a slave, and you will always be. It's in your blood.'_

Stupid Urak, the Zabrak Padawan that has always been problematic, has always been making this kind of remarks. Why do they hate him so much?

And Obi-Wan doesn't care, he doesn't give a damn about it. He was a slave, yes, indeed. But why everyone is so harsh? It's not like he wanted to have such a life on Tatooine.

It's not like he had something to say about this.

Sometimes it would be enough to talk, only talk. He would get rid of memories that haunted him almost every night.

With his hood on, he passed streets and avenues. Some people were in hurry, the others drunk or high. His anger disappeared, dispelled by cold wind. On its place came regret. He should not have said that to Obi-Wan, even if it was the truth. Even if it was the way he had really felt.

He didn't even notice when he found himself in the lower levels. But he knew he wasn't supposed to be here. Obi-Wan warned him not once of this place, of this area.

 _'Coruscant underworld is a very dangerous place for a Jedi Padawan to be'_ , he always used to say. Anakin didn't want to listen at first, but the tremor in his Master's voice had sounded so worriedly back then.

With all negative emotions still hidden within him, he quickened his pace, diving deeper into the dark streets. He didn't know what he is looking for and why, he just moved forward.

He had never been here before. Obi-Wan had always preferred to go alone. Maybe he was just too _ashamed_ to take him... he will never know.

His nostrils caught the smell of moisture and some chemicals. Everything was dark, and there were no people around. Only his steps and fast breathing.

He was better now, he calmed down. But there appeared another problem - he was lost.

He looked around, tears drying on his cheeks. He had no idea where he was and how he got here. What led him to such a dark and quiet place? Not a minute ago the streets were loud because of the talks and other beings. Now, there was no soul, not even the police officers that he had passed a few times earlier.

Everything appeared to be dead. Eerie silence was his only friend.

Then, there was a shout. Cry for help. It was a female, panicked voice. Desperate plea. He couldn't ignore it.

He needed to act. _Now_.

Without hesitation, he rushed towards the sounds, quickly and nervously. The shouts got closer with his every step. He stopped in an alley and saw her - a Twi'lek woman, in the dark corner, and in front of her - huge man dressed in black. She was struggling to get free from his grasp.

He ran up to them and pushed the man away. Then, he saw his face. There was an ugly scar across his right cheek, left probably by a knife. He was bald, and his green eyes filled with hatred. He saw in them... death.

"Whataya want, boy?" a hoarse, rasp voice asked him, the tone sounded dangerous. "Ya lookin' for trouble, ah?"

Anakin gulped in sudden fear, the Force surrounding him sent a warning. He knew now, he knew he had to get out quickly. He desperately backed off, but the man only laughed dryly. It was too late.

The teenager looked at the Twi'lek woman, but she had already fled. He frowned and his heart started to beat much faster.

All of a sudden, two other men appeared from nowhere, he was surrounded.

He tried to back off once again, but the wall behind him made the escape impossible. They were getting closer and closer. His breath became unsteady, his heart crazily raced in his chest. He was aware of the hopelessness of his position. There was no way to avoid anything which was about to happen.

The Zabrak man grabbed his cloak and he, struggling nervously, lost it. The grip tightened and he whimpered in pain.

"Let me go!" he demanded but didn't sound as dangerous as he would love to. They laughed hoarsely. "Please..." his whisper was weak.

"Relax, kid, we're going to have some fun together." the first man informed and Anakin felt as if something squeezed his guts. He couldn't swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

Someone grabbed his belt and tunic. Someone touched him and ripped his clothes off. Cold blade of a knife got closer to his neck.

He started crying and begging. They were much stronger, and he was firmly pressed against the wall, surrounded and helpless.

Even his lightsaber was in no use, for their painful grip was too strong to get free.

Rough hands bruised his body and the coldness embraced him. His dry screams echoed around but there was no one to help.

He was alone.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan's foot was tapping at the floor impatiently. He has been waiting, but his apprentice hasn't come back yet. He couldn't deny it, he began to worry, for it has been at least three standard hours since his disappearance.

Anakin had never been away that long.

Perhaps it was the anger that kept him away from the Temple. Perhaps he simply had no desire to look at his Master now. Or, as he would hate to know, something happened. He couldn't sense Anakin's presence anywhere nearby, and it was concerning as well.

Coruscant, despite its beauty, is a dangerous place after the fall of a night. It is the time of criminals that come out of their hideouts.

Although the city is well-guarded by the police, or even with the Jedi always on alert, Coruscant hides many secrets. Slavers, thieves, _murderers_... they all could be found in the lower levels.

What if Anakin, in his rage and haste, went down there? What if something really bad happened? After all, that young boy has always had a special talent to get into trouble.

Maybe he should look for him? Maybe he should slip away from the Temple and hope to find his Padawan safe and sound?

Yes, he definitely should. Why does he even wonder? He has to act, to find him.

He looked at the clock. 3:30am standard.

It's high time he left.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He would never suppose to be forced to slip away from the Temple. He would never even _think_ about that. Sometimes, though, serious situations demand taking serious risk.

It was for Anakin's sake. His Force-signature, even if still present, has still been weak. He couldn't feel his light that has always accompanied him.

Full-moon and the stars decorated the black sky. Normally, he would be admiring the beauty of the night, but not this time. This time, he had much more serious problem.

With his hand on his lightsaber, he rushed to the Coruscant underworld, with hope of finding his apprentice. He will never forgive himself if something happens to him.

The streets were almost empty but he occasionally happened to pass some people by. Most of them were drug addicts and alcoholics. He has not lost his alertness, though.

Jedi aren't very welcome here, at least not in the middle of the night. That's why he simply couldn't lose focus. One wrong move, and he may not see the daylight again.

He shivered as the cold breeze ran through his cloaked body. He cautiously looked around and turned left, as Anakin's Force signature led him there.

He felt the darkness surrounding the neighbourhood. The Force was disturbed and unsteady. He let go of the sudden fear and carried on walking.

When his Padawan's presence got stronger, he knew he was at the right place. It was a shadowed, empty alley, known mostly for drug dealers who often come here to run their own business. Shortly saying, not the best place for Anakin to be.

He looked around, lightsaber now clutched in his a bit shaky hand. The place as dangerous as this, should be better watched.

He made a few steps forward, still alert of his surroundings. He could not feel anyone but his young Padawan.

However, it was too dark to see anything clearly. His eyes needed a few minutes to adjust to the darkness.

And when they finally did it, he saw something lying on the ground, in the shadow of the corner, next to the empty container.

Quickly, with fear, he realised it isn't something but someone. To his concern, the figure felt quite familiar. It was a boy, he could see it even in this eerie darkness.

With a dreadful feeling in his guts, he rushed to the limp teenager's side and crushed to his knees. The figure was lying with face down, pressed against the cold concrete.

Obi-Wan gulped and, as gentle as he could, rolled the young man onto his back, afraid of what he might see. And as the Knight feared, he recognised the boy. He knew the boy. _Anakin_.

His dark robes were tattered to pieces, his face bruised and there was a wet path of tears made on his cheeks. He was lying in the puddle of blood. Bruises and cuts were all over his limp, defenceless body.

He swallowed thickly.

"Anakin..." he whispered and his hand caressed the teenager's cheek. He was afraid to touch him, he looked so fragile.

He could notice a black eye and the blood oozing from his nose. Furthermore, his left shoulder looked to be dislocated.

He grabbed his wrist and checked for the pulse, afraid of what he may or may _not_ feel.

He sighed. It was so weak, but at least still present.

Tears started to burn the corners of his eyes and the grief ran through him. The view was nothing he had ever seen before. Shocking wouldn't be a suitable word. He didn't know what would be, but he did know he was terrified.

"Anakin... please wake up..." he whispered again and shook his arm gently. The boy did not stir. "Who has done this to you?" he asked quietly, but the question, as predicted and expected, remained unanswered.

His palm left the young man's cheek and he looked around in search for anyone. They were alone. He decided it was good, because if Obi-Wan met the bastard who did this, there would be no much mercy.

Anakin's lightsaber was shining in the other corner, so Obi-Wan approached to take it. After giving a closer look, the weapon appeared to be broken. He pinned it to his belt and returned to Anakin's side quickly.

He sighed loudly and slid his hands under the boy's knees and back. He lifted his body up. It wasn't heavy, although Anakin was taller than him.

The blood on the ground that left, broke Obi-Wan's heart. He yet did not know what happened but, as he presumed, it hadn't been anything which would make him feel good.

Anakin was hanging limply in his arms, looking dead as never before. With heavy heart, he left that horrible place and headed to the well-known Halls of Healing...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	2. I Wish That My Heart Was Made Of Stone

**_Hello there!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading this story, I hope you'll stay with me for a little longer ;)_**

 ** _Here's the 2nd chapter and I hope you like it!_**

 ** _And, to prevent any weird situations, remember that Obi-Wan doesn't know who was the abuser, so he thinks that it was a single man okay, that's all I wanted to tell you before you read it. :)_**

 _Warnings remain the same, there's a discussion and mentions of rape (just like an entire story)._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~_**

The corridor was silent, only tapping of his boots and ticking of the clock could be heard around. His fingers have been impatiently tangling with his brown cloak, making it all crumpled up. His heart hasn't slowed down since he found the boy, since he saw his state.

As they arrived at the Halls of Healing, everyone had been staring at the two of them, shocked by Anakin's appearance.

Master Vokara Che wasn't an exception. He would even risk saying that she looked quite panicked, urgent to get Anakin healed from his explicit injuries.

She took that young man away from him, and has not returned yet, hasn't even told him anything about his apprentice.

He has been left with his own fear and sorrow. He tried to release it all into the Force, remembering words he had spoken to his Padawan a few hours ago, before he ran away and almost got himself killed.

He even wasn't angry that Anakin hadn't listened to him and hadn't stayed in the Temple, no. He was _frightened_ , because he had no idea what had happened. The view, the picture of the boy's body in his head kept him fully conscious and fearful.

His hands and white tunic have still been stained by blood. He was exhausted and certain that if he closed his eyes, he would fall asleep immediately. But he will not give in to it.

He will wait here until he sees Anakin, safe and sound within the walls of ever-peaceful Jedi Temple.

"Kenobi." he heard a female voice and he lifted his head up automatically.

Master Che was standing in front of him, her eyes hid some sort of... grief. The exact feeling wasn't to be described. He couldn't read anything from her face.

Anakin isn't dead, right? He couldn't be, he has still felt him, the bond has still been there.

"Yes, Master? What about him? What about my Padawan?" he jumped to his feet and looked at her with hope, but concern wasn't even hidden in his voice. He was wearing his feelings on his sleeve right now, and he was utterly aware of that.

The Twi'lek healer sighed and swallowed, suddenly finding something on the floor better than the gaze the Knight had given her.

"Anakin has... been brutally attacked. He isn't in the best state and is still unconscious. He's on the high dose of painkillers." she replied firmly, hiding her doubts, her feelings. How can she tell Obi-Wan what happened?

"Will he be alright?"

"Physically - yes. However, I risk saying that if you had found him a few minutes later, well... he could have died from his... injuries." she answered matter-of-factly. The Knight swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He wouldn't like to think about 'what ifs'.

"When does he wake up, then?"

"I don't know. But I highly recommend you to stay with him after he awakes. And he might be a bit... dizzy when he does."

"Of course, I understand, Master. He's alive and that matters." he sighed with relief and glanced at her. "Can I see him now?" his now hopeful voice echoed in the empty, quiet corridor.

The woman nodded silently and bowed respectfully, the man followed. He sighed again and turned towards the door.

"Obi-Wan..." she stopped him just as he was about to walk in. "There is something you need to know."

"What is it, Master?" he had a bad feeling about this.

"Your Padawan, well..." her body tensed, Obi-Wan noticed. "He-- he has been raped. Brutally. Probably more than once." she informed and words came to him as if in slow motion. They had to get through a thick wall that separated him from the painful truth.

And when it hit him, his legs wanted to refuse to cooperate, his breath quickened and the world spun around. Did he put on weight or was it just his body that in the seriousness of the situation felt heavier?

Hands led him to the seat, his face must have been very pale, for even Master Vokara seemed to be concerned.

He just couldn't accept the truth, the words gave him pain he would never get rid of. The world crashed down in one single second. The thought made him sick.

"What..?" his voice, as he predicted, sounded so shaky and weak.

His Padawan... his precious Anakin was abused. He couldn't have been, no! It wasn't real, it must have been a nightmare. He will wake up in a minute, right? It _isn't_ happening.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I wish it was a lie as well." muffled voice told him. He blinked, trying to piece everything together. It _cannot_ be...

"H-how..." he shook his head, his throat was so dry. He looked at her and breathed in, feeling as weak as never.

His dear, innocent Anakin... he couldn't believe it.

A hand was placed on his shoulder but he didn't react. He's been simply staring at the wall in front of him.

"Will he be... alright?" he asked quietly. The answer, however, was more than obvious. Master Che decided not to respond to that.

Seeing Obi-Wan like that, she felt helpless. And as much as she has never liked Kenobi-Skywalker duet, she was regretful, she pitied both of them. No one should know such a pain.

"You can go see him now, Obi-Wan." she repeated and eyed him. The Knight slowly stood up and bowed. "And, if I may advise, I think he should see Mind Healers. After all, such trauma won't be left forgotten very easily."

"Y-Yes, Master Che." he nodded slightly, taking control of his shaky voice. "You're right. I will do what I can to convince him of this idea." he bowed lowly once again.

Master Che responded with the same and walked away, grief still clear in her always calm face.

He swallowed and tried to be more at peace. He took a few breaths in, then out, and watched as the door opens with a familiar hiss, revealing its interior.

The room, although it was dark outside, was emanating with white, bright light from some lamps hanging from the ceiling. It was empty. Almost.

There on the bed, was lying a poor, hurt Jedi apprentice, his Padawan. Fearful, he came up quietly, not making any sound, even his steps were silent. He gave his apprentice a closer, careful look.

His cleaned of blood and dirt face had some nasty bruises, especially ones under his right eye and on his jaw. They seemed to be quite serious. And there was a bandage around his head.

His dark, torn robes were lying in the corner. On their place came white, clean gown that every patient had to wear.

Even in his sleep, he looked so hurt. He saw in him the small 9-year-old boy again - afraid of the world and his fate.

He sat down in the chair and sighing, grabbed the boy's cold hand. Tears came up to his eyes and he let go of them.

Their recent argument ran through his head swiftly. He knew he shouldn't be blaming himself for Anakin's disobedience, he shouldn't be blaming himself for the boy's decision to run off.

Nevertheless, he just does. It's the way he is, he cannot forgive himself for his lack of understanding. If he had talked to him about the fight, Anakin would not have gone there.

The thought of what had happened set his mind on fire. His body was slightly trembling from rage and fury.

Yes, anger is not the Jedi way. Hatred isn't either. He lectured Anakin about this not once.

But how can he not be angry when someone hurts his son in the worst possible way? The man did this to him, and he's getting away with it. Assuming that there was only one person involved, of course.

Pain squeezed his heart, his face was now wet because of the tears streaming down his still pale cheeks.

He wanted nothing but to hug him, tell him everything's going to be okay.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He did not know how long he's been sitting here, waiting for his apprentice to wake up. It might have been an hour or two. But soon, the sun will rise, and that horrible night will be left behind. They will be facing problems of upcoming days. Difficult, upcoming days.

He felt exhaustion slowly embracing him but this time, he has not let it win.

Finally, after so long, after such terrible waiting, the teenager stirred in the bed. Obi-Wan's gaze immediately rested upon the youth's face. He swallowed thickly.

Anakin's eyes haven't opened. He shook his head weakly, trying to say something but his voice has been lost in the despair.

"Anakin?" the Knight softly began. He didn't sound as strong as he could have.

The boy heard him. His eyes slowly opened, tears were shining in the light of the lamps. Those pair of blue orbs stared at him for a moment but they weren't lucid at first.

"M-Master?" finally, after a few good seconds, a hoarse, broken voice answered. Obi-Wan has missed that sound, although it hasn't been _that_ long since he last heard it.

"Oh... Anakin!" he kept his voice at the quiet level, being careful not to scare him. He wanted to hug him, but the boy flinched at his light touch. "I've been so worried, young one. So, so worried." he whispered instead and wiped his own tears away.

He would risk a smile, but there was something in his Padawan's eyes that kept him serious. It was the fear and distress. Sorrow and smashing sadness.

"M-Master..." the teenager whimpered. There was no emotion in this voice, not even anger. In fact, Anakin felt so distant, but he understood it.

He looked at the tears that were streaming down the boy's cheeks, leaving wet trails on his skin.

"Shh, Anakin, it's alright, it's okay. I'm here." he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder but the Padawan only flinched again with a sob.

No reply came. Only silent crying. Eerie, wrong silence took control over the light, yet grim, room.

Obi-Wan had no idea how he should behave. Anakin looked so fragile, so broken. He was in pain. Both - mental and physical. And he hated being helpless, for he couldn't do anything at the moment. Time cannot be reversed.

How should he begin a talk? Should he tell him directly that he knows about everything? Or perhaps should he wait for Anakin to open up himself?

Oh, so many questions, no answers. Could it be worse?

"Anakin..." he touched his hand. The boy didn't jerk away this time but his eyes went wide as their palms connected. "Do you... do you remember anything?"

He hoped for the answer to be negative. It would make things much easier. But all of his prayers were left forgotten as the teenager gave him a slight nod. His eyes were now tightly shut. His hand started trembling, he could feel it.

Obi-Wan heard when his apprentice's breath quickened. All these things were wrong. He should have been able to protect him as every Master would. He had failed again.

"I-I'm s-sorry." younger Jedi whispered almost silently. He didn't look up.

The Knight frowned and let an inaudible sigh.

"Don't be. I forgive you everything." he informed but he didn't really know why Anakin was sorry. Was it about their argument? The fight? Or maybe the things that happened down there?

If he apologised for being... _attacked_ like that, Obi-Wan wouldn't even think that it could be his fault.

His Padawan nodded and his breath calmed down a little. His eyes have still been closed, his face like a stone. The man was staring at the teenager, watching as he falls asleep.

Without anything more to add, his apprentice just dived into the world of dreams. Or more likely now, nightmares.

He wrapped a few blankets around him, making sure his apprentice would be warm enough.

He wondered how these events would affect their training and relationship. As much as he didn't worry about the boy's physical state, his mentality must have been harmed.

Yes, he wouldn't disagree with Vokara. To see Mind Healers would be a reasonable decision. However, he wasn't sure if Anakin shares this point of view.

He watched like the younger Jedi's chest moves with every breath taken. His rib appeared to be broken. His face was so grim and hurt.

He hated seeing him like that.

Where is this man who had hurt him, who had left him? He almost killed such a young soul. If not for his quick reaction, he wouldn't have had his Padawan now, for Anakin would have been dead. He would have _bled_ to death.

And he... he just lives with awareness of his action. He isn't even sorry, of that he was more than certain. He felt hot anger even thinking about it. What about justice?

It should find him, he should be killed, treated in the same way he had done this with his beloved apprentice. He broke such a strong, passionate boy. Will Anakin be the same after everything? Will he be able to trust his Master?

So many doubts. So many fears.

After all, Anakin is the only thing that left after Qui-Gon's passing. It was Qui-Gon who had given him that little clever boy. Owing to him, he has never been alone. Because every time he feels lonely or abandoned, and he sometimes does, Anakin is right next to. He reminds him of the beauty and light that has still been hidden somewhere in this world.

He is, and will always be, thankful for that. Because his Padawan is able to bring him back faith when no one else believes.

His Padawan is able to enlighten his dark corridor when he feels lost among the empty hallways of the Temple.

He has been staring at him with a wide smile for a long time until he himself felt the exhaustion which finally decided to hit him. He closed his eyes and didn't even try to fight the desire to sleep.

Now, when Anakin is safe, he can sigh with relief. He can rest.

Until his apprentice wakes up, for there is a lot of work for both of them. He had no idea what to do, what to think. His thoughts were raging wildly in his mind, but he needed to be strong. For Anakin. He must protect him. He must help him...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	3. We Are Stuck On Answers We Can't Find

**_Hello there!_**

 ** _First, I want to say that I can't predict when the next chapter is uploaded but I will try my best. :)_**

 ** _Second, I am not satisfied with this chapter but I guess my old readers have already got used to that. Still, thank you for reading this._**

 ** _I encourage to review and all this stuff, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. It makes me happy that it found some readers! :D_**

 _Triggers:_

 _Same as always, angst and aftermath of rape._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~_**

A quiet movement of the blankets woke him up. He forced his eyes open, frowning at the bright sunlight that let him know it has already been a morning. The night was left behind. Finally.

He rubbed his face and looked at the bed, deciding that it was the last time he slept in the sitting position, for his neck was aching so much.

He blinked a few times and yawned quietly. Everything was silent. Even his breath.

His gaze found his apprentice's bruised face. He wasn't sleeping, however, his eyes were shut. Obi-Wan didn't know what to do again. Will Anakin get scared if he opens his eyes and sees a man sitting right next to? After all, there was no doubt that this tragedy left scars that would need a lot of time to be healed. If they _can_ be healed.

The blond teenager whimpered almost silently, getting the Knight's attention.

"Anakin?" he asked, afraid of the reaction.

Maybe he will open his eyes, maybe he will look at him and see he isn't alone? Or perhaps will get too scared. He didn't know. He knew nothing now. Everything was like a distant reality, he couldn't believe what really happened.

He grimaced in grief that fell upon his mind. He inhaled and held the tears off.

Just then, Anakin slowly opened his glassy eyes and did glance at the man sitting in front of him.

They have been staring at each other in silence for a long time. Clock which was hanging somewhere in the hallway was ticking quite loudly, disturbing this quiet.

"How are you feeling?" the older Jedi finally asked. The answer, of course, was more than obvious and he certainly didn't expect Anakin to be fine. But... he _needed_ to ask.

He needed to show him that he cares. He always has.

Even if Anakin accused him of the lack of caring in anger, he did it. That for Obi-Wan meant the boy truly felt this way. He had just buried those emotions deep within himself, within his internal storm that was threatening to be unleashed.

"I--" his whisper was very painful for Obi-Wan to hear. In Anakin's face appeared sudden panic and fear. "M-my ribs. I-I can't breathe." he stated after a few seconds. "M-Master, I can't breathe..." anxiety rose in his voice and Obi-Wan had to act. Panic attacks wouldn't be necessary.

"Calm down, Anakin. They are broken. They will heal in no time."

 _But other things won't_ , he thought. Yet, he had no strength, not even a desire, to start this talk right at the moment. They both weren't ready.

The younger Jedi swallowed thickly and nodded. Obi-Wan hated the fact that he had no idea what to do, what to say.

Anakin, however, as strong as he's always been, instead of saying anything, just tried to lift his weak body up. But his hands were shaking, his lungs felt like on fire, hot air escaped them and his breath was hitching with his every try.

"Anakin, you-- you need to lie down." the older Jedi stated firmly, yet softly. He was too afraid to touch him, he just glanced at him while there came no reply.

For a moment, everything stopped. Just stopped. His Padawan's panicked gaze broke him.

"Anakin..."

A quick shake of the head responded.

"N-no. I can't." he finally said. Very quietly, but at least did it. He stubbornly continued to torture his body.

Obi-Wan couldn't watch the struggling of that young man whom he considered a son. He promised himself he wouldn't touch him until Anakin is ready and wants him to. But his groans of pain couldn't help him to keep this promise.

He slid his hand under the Padawan's back as gently as he was able to and helped him to sit up.

Anakin, however, instead of jerking away, froze, looking down. His breath was fast and heart rapid. Obi-Wan quickly took his hands away, peering into his face cautiously, regretfully.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. His apprentice was sitting still yet for a few seconds. Obi-Wan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. No answer. No reaction. "Anakin?"

Sudden, almost silent sobs appeared unexpectedly. Tears fell from the boy's cheeks. His body was shivering even in blankets.

"Anakin?" he tried again, but this time, didn't even think of touching him. He was so helpless.

"M-Master..." there weren't any good words to describe what Obi-Wan felt like, how much pain he's apprentice endured and hid in this weak, shaky voice.

"It's alright, Anakin, it's alright. Don't say anything now." he only whispered. He would do _everything_ to spare him the pain, to reverse time. But he could only helplessly watch as his apprentice drowns in the sea of his salty tears.

Anakin started shaking his head as though in panic. He sobbed, cried, begged.

He was in agony.

"An-Anakin..." he wanted to place a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to show him he isn't, and never will be, alone. But he knew what would be his reaction.

However, the boy, to his shock, grabbed his tunic and buried his face into his chest, first hissing on the pain. His sobs were now muffled.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and carefully, as gently as he could, embraced him, fingering his short, now also a bit spiky hair.

"I'm s-sorry." the younger Jedi murmured quietly.

"Hush, young one. It's okay. Don't be sorry." he whispered, trying to give Anakin some comfort. It felt good to hug him, he would love to never let him go again. He wanted to take him far away from the pain. From the evil and this cruel reality.

"I sh-shouldn't have, Master. I shouldn't--"

" _Anakin_." his voice turned firm, but still sounded softly. "Look at me. Please, look at me."

His request wasn't like anything those hideous men told him. Anakin knew his Master wouldn't hurt him like they did. He knew Obi-Wan would never do such a thing.

He looked at him, tears shining in the corners of his eyes, some of them still making waterfalls on his cheeks.

"I'm not angry." he lightly smiled but it disappeared as he saw the boy's sad eyes. "I'm sorry you felt this way. I do care, I do. I know I should have showed you that more often." his Padawan remained serious, his face still wet and made of stone.

"I-- Master--" he whimpered and shyly looked down. "You know I don't think other Master would be better than you..."

"Yes, Anakin, I know." he wanted to tighten the embrace but he was afraid the boy would react too violently, hurting himself even more. "And I forgive you. But now, please, lie down. You can't overwhelm yourself like that." they glanced at each other. "Please." he added softly when Anakin was about to protest.

After a short silence, he nodded slightly and tried to do as Obi-Wan said. But his body ached from too much pain, it was as if torn apart. He squeezed his eyes and hissed.

Then, a warm hand touched his back and helped him.

He let out a quiet, painful gasp as his body connected with the mattress of his bed. Some tears left his now closed eyes.

"Anakin, I need to speak to Master Che." he said quietly, however, he did not want to leave him alone.

The boy slowly faced him and swallowed with some difficulties. Obi-Wan eyed him discreetly. He wasn't in any state to do anything to himself, and of that he was afraid. What if Anakin isn't strong enough to get over it?

No. He is. He has always been.

"Will you... come back?" asked the quiet voice.

Obi-Wan reassuringly smiled and gave him a slight nod.

"Of course. I won't leave unless you want me to." he tried to sound calmly. He had no idea if he succeeded, but Anakin seemed to be fine with that. "I'll be right back, I promise."

He turned away and looked at the door in front of him. He didn't want to leave but needed to. He had to see Master Vokara, they must talk about some things. About Anakin and his recovery. About the uncertain future.

He hoped to take Anakin to their quarters, where he would have a good look at him. He would take great care of him.They would get over it. Together.

He left the grim room silently, giving Anakin one last regretful look. Then, he walked out to search for Master Che.

Corridors were empty, there were only Temple guards and sometimes other Jedi whom he gave only a slight bow of the head. He had no time for chit-chats at the moment.

Master Che was leaving another room when he, in his hurry, almost bumped into her.

"Oh, forgive me, Master." he calmly apologised and gave her a bow. "I have been in haste."

"What has happened?" she eyed him cautiously.

"Anakin has awoken but... he's in a very bad state." the man confessed regretfully, despair hidden in his quiet, echoing voice.

Vokara folded her arms over her chest and furrowed an eyebrow.

"What have you been expecting, Kenobi?" she asked firmly, yet quite softly. Obi-Wan was a little surprised of her kind reaction. After all, her renown across the Temple doesn't say she's a very gentle woman.

"I know, Master. I haven't been expecting much more." he admitted and grimaced in pain. "I wanted to discuss with you his recovery process."

"Discuss?" she frowned. Obi-Wan swallowed but nodded.

It wasn't easy to negotiate with Vokara Che; that woman, as strict as she is, never lets anybody tell her how to heal. That was understandable, she was skilled in it and certainly knew better.

However, this time, he must stand up.

"As soon as he gets better, I will take him to our quarters. He will be safe there." he began firmly.

"I believe you don't know what you're speaking of, Kenobi."

"Forgive me my words, Master, but I've never known better."

She shook her head in disapproval, her gaze turned stern.

"I cannot let you do that. It's a great responsibility to declare the help to someone after such a traumatizing attack." her lekku touched her arms and she looked straight into his eyes. "Your Padawan survived a lot and you can't just take him because you want to."

He raised his hand to protest. He wasn't going to give up, even if it means a fight with Vokara. It's all for Anakin.

"I do believe he would feel better in the familiar place. I can help him, and I will."

The woman eyed him carefully, silently. She didn't seem to be really convinced and happy about that. But Obi-Wan has already decided, she had nothing to say about this.

Anakin is _his_ Padawan, and he knows him better than anyone else, though, sometimes, the teenager still surprises him. He still can give him some problems, trouble. Yet, the minuses weren't that important, for he felt different around Anakin. He felt lighter and happier. He _was_ lighter and happier.

"He needs to be here." the woman stubbornly protested, getting Obi-Wan's attention.

"He needs _me_ , Master. You can't help him in the way I am able to." sighing, he looked down. "I don't want to take him right now but... when his state improves, when he's strong enough, please, let me help him."

He didn't want his voice to be so weak, desperate even. He didn't want to show the Jedi Master how much it pains him. But he did it.

Their eyes met and he saw hesitation in the healer's gaze. She blinked and sighed.

"Fine." she finally agreed in defeat.

 _She might have a heart_ , Obi-Wan thought. He smiled but before he managed to add something more, the woman had spoken.

"But you must remember he will have to be under control. In his current state, everything may be dangerous for him. He mustn't be left alone."

"Yes, Master Che, of course. I understand." he bowed with a smile across his light, tired face. "Thank you."

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He was lying there, cold and helpless. Despite the blankets that wrapped his entire body, despite the sun that was shining behind the window, his body was shivering terribly.

He just felt frozen, empty. Darkness was eating a part of him, and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't see anything but that cursed place. And them.

He wasn't innocent, he wasn't clear. He was taken. His dignity was stolen. Brutally and roughly, just stolen.

It hurts.

Everything hurts.

The thought, the memory, and the feeling.

Just everything.

What would others think? Would he be dirty for them? Would they harass him now? He didn't belong to this Temple anymore.

These men... he sees them every time he closes his eyes. He hears their hoarse laughter and remembers the hunger in their mad eyes.

His screams have still been ringing all over his head. His pleas and begging. The tears that flooded his blue, fearful eyes.

The pain - long and intense.

It soaked him, and he could do nothing but cry. He could only remember.

Weak, wrecked, _hopeless_. Will they throw him out now? He's different. He's taken. Forever.

He was an idiot. If he hadn't left, if he hadn't said all those things to Obi-Wan, he wouldn't have been lying here now, listening to the annoying sound of the clock and his own heavy breath.

If only he hadn't been too weak to protest, to resist them. He was a Jedi, for Force's sake! He should have done something, _anything_!

He closed his eyes, letting all the tears go. He guessed Obi-Wan probably knew what happened, just like the others soon will. Yes, nothing can hide from ears of other Jedi. _Especially_ from the Padawans.

They have always hated him for everything. For his talent and knowledge. For his passion and skill. He was the best of them all. He would easily beat them during the battle. He would win every sparring fight, he would defeat them. He was too strong. They have hated him for being too strong.

However, now, there was no strength. Perhaps there has never been. Perhaps it was only an illusion. Everything was surreal and just distant.

He shifted in the bed and hissed as the agony ripped through him and his miserable body. With eyes squeezed, he tried to breathe steadily. His hands tightly clutched the blanket.

Why was here so cold? Why does it pain so much? So many questions...

He regretted saying all of those words to Obi-Wan. He really didn't mean them. He was just angry. He wasn't under control. And he hoped his Master knows that. He would never replace him for anyone else.

His terrible temper was the reason why it happened, why he was... attacked.

He cried again as he thought about it one more time.

Maybe it was true, maybe he was a slave, after all. The slave of his own emotions.

But Obi-Wan should have let him say something for his defence! Why, when he reacts violently, things are bad but when other Padawans laugh at him, nothing happens? It is unfair! They should have been punished. Why everyone is against him?

Why all those things happened?

"Anakin." he heard a quiet voice. The voice of Obi-Wan, who stood in the door, startling him.

He quickly turned his head away, to hide his tears and pain. He was too weak, he brought a shame to his Master.

Steps seemed to be closer now, and they stopped right next to his bed. He felt a shadow upon himself. And he squeezed his eyes. He couldn't look at that man. He simply couldn't.

"Anakin." the older Jedi repeated, still softly.

He would love to disappear now. He would love to escape the reality and all those feelings.

Why was he brought here? Why couldn't he die in that dark corner?

"Anakin, Master Che let me take you home after you get better." Obi-Wan informed quietly.

The boy still hasn't looked at him. Honestly, will he ever get better? Is there anything to make him- _them -_ better?

"Anakin, please, say something." the voice was weak and as if desperate.

Eerie silence haunted the empty, white room. He wasn't able to reply. The sound of his words died somewhere in his throat.

Obi-Wan swallowed, hesitating if he should touch the boy.

"Anakin."

It all was in vain. His Padawan clammed up and it looked like he wasn't going to get into any conversation with him.

He understood it, of course. After such trauma, it wasn't anything strange. But the very view was poor enough. It was an utter nightmare. He hated seeing his once a strong and brave apprentice like that. He hated seeing him broken.

In his heart, he boiled from rage, he felt anger and wrath. How someone could do this to such an innocent angel?

How could someone hurt him, shatter him?

"I will be with Master Vokara if you need me." he murmured sadly and sighing, just left the gloomy room.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	4. Reality Falls Away

**Hello there!**

 **At first, I want to say that there might appear some mistakes (I checked twice but I'm tired and in hurry, so I may have not noticed all), if you see one, please PM me, I'll check for errors tomorrow :))**

 **I'm not able to predict when the next chapter is up but honestly, am I ever? ;)**

 _Triggers:_

 _Except for the angst and aftermath of rape, there's also mild depression._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to it, please don't sue me..._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~_**

It has been two weeks. Two weeks since his dear, precious apprentice was brutally attacked. Since he was violated in the worst possible way that he hadn't deserved.

No, he had _never_ done anything to be punished in this horrible way. Not that anyone deserves such treatment. No, no being shall know what it feels like. It was just the way this world works. Innocence suffers while these who should be punished, are getting away with their crimes.

This time it won't be left forgotten, though. Not by him anyway. He will find the person responsible for it.

Anakin has spent all this time in the Halls Of Healing, and Obi-Wan hasn't left him even for a second. He has been afraid the boy would do something reckless, something harmful, even if he is not fully recovered.

After all, his apprentice suffered something that often isn't forgotten by the victims. Something that leaves scars.

Today, however, he stood in front of a hard task. Today, Master Vokara Che finally agreed to let Anakin go.

He could take him to their apartment now, where they would focus on his recovery which certainly won't be easy. But he was ready to take such a responsibility, his apprentice needed him more than ever.

"Be careful with him, he still has many injuries. They aren't as serious as they were a few days ago, but he still needs medical attention." Vokara instructed, walking with him towards Anakin's room.

He knew she still isn't convinced that it is a good idea. However, he will not survive any more days without his dear apprentice by his side. Now, he will at least be sure that Anakin is really safe and sound.

From time to time, some other Jedi passed them by, bowing respectfully. They were giving him _a look_. He was aware that he and Anakin have been the most popular topic for these two weeks.

News about attack spread very quickly, as everything that includes the Chosen One. Sometimes, he pitied Anakin. This title, although it should be treated like a gift, must be stressful for such a young boy Anakin Skywalker was - born as a slave, taken away from his Mother by people he did not know.

This title was connected to impossible bearings. To nerves and pressure.

He looked at another Master-Padawan team that was already passing the bright hallway. He returned a bow as they walked by, and thanked the Force that no one knew about details and mental damage that Anakin endured.

"I understand, Master Che." he nodded and looked at her.

"And better don't leave him alone. He needs someone to be around. It will be safer to his health, or even life."

"Of course, Master. I can assure you, he will be completely safe with me."

She furrowed an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. She shook her head.

"We will see about that, Kenobi." she exclaimed strictly. Obi-Wan wanted to give her a smile, but she looked dangerously irritated today. He knew better not to mess with her.

"Is there anything else to do?" he diplomatically asked.

"Yes, remember about his shoulder. He shall not overwhelm it."

He thought about Anakin's fighting skills and felt sudden knot in his stomach as he imagined that the boy won't be able to practise because someone had decided to hurt him.

"Yes, Master. I will take a good care of him." he said and they stopped in front of the door to the well-known to Obi-Wan room.

Anakin was sitting on the bed, silent and serious. He hasn't smiled for ages, although Obi-Wan tried to cheer him up not once.

"Let me know if you need anything, Kenobi." Vokara informed and he nodded without a word, not turning his gaze from the teenager.

The healer Twi'lek left the quiet room and when the sound of her steps disappeared, he approached the bed and swallowed.

The boy hasn't looked at him. He was unresponsive.

"Anakin." he began shyly. "Anakin, time to go. Come on." he informed and as he touched the youth's shoulder, Anakin turned his attention to the person standing next to.

He smirked, hoping the apprentice would follow this gesture. Yet, it did not happen. There has been no day since that tragedy when he saw Anakin's smile.

He sighed silently and looked at the teenager's still slightly bruised face. At least his eye was slowly coming back to normal. It wasn't swollen anymore.

"Can you stand?" he asked, ready to help him if needed. He has been watching him every day until now and he knew Anakin has not even tried to stand on his own, and if he did, someone had to support him.

He was this someone, of course. He did not dare to leave this job to any other person. Besides, it was a good way to get Anakin used to his touch.

"I think I... I can handle myself." he whispered, his voice still not as strong as Obi-Wan would hope.

The Knight nodded and swallowed the awful feeling of numbness. His Padawan, with difficulties, trying to hold off the hiss of pain, stood up. He wobbled at first but regained a straight position after a few seconds.

"Come, Anakin. Carefully." the older Jedi whispered and risked wrapping his arm around the boy's back.

His apprentice didn't jerk away as violent as the last time. He flinched, but remained calm. After all, Obi-Wan has been trying so hard to show Anakin that he is safe around him.

If only he had known their argument would end like that, he would never have let Anakin go down there, straight into the jaws of brutal reality of Coruscant darker side.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Their shared quarters have been grim for a long time. Obi-Wan wondered if they are going to remain that deadly silent from now on. He prayed. He hoped that they won't. He hoped Anakin won't drown in his madness and fear.

He led him straight to the teenager's room that has been messy since he could remember. But right now, he couldn't care less.

He cared only about Anakin. About his future. About his past. About everything.

The boy hissed as they sat down on the cold bed. Obi-Wan looked at his bruised face and sighed silently, not letting grief take over his aching heart.

Never before had he felt so helpless. Never. Even during the duel with Maul, he wasn't like... _that_.

The same thought raged over his mind for two weeks - a man who had done this should pay a double price for that.

No one has rights to make his Padawan's eyes so dull and dead.

No one has rights to hurt him and get away with it.

One part of him is a Jedi. One part of him doesn't let the anger and wrath control him. But his other part has been screaming at him to do something, to make that bastard pay.

That monster should be punished. By the Order, or by him. There's no exception. Nothing justifies his actions, his _crime_.

The lecture he told Anakin appeared to be nothing to him now. For that, he felt ashamed, he really did. It wasn't long ago since he told Anakin not to let the anger take control. And yet now, he just allows his own hatred to fill his mind.

He must have had a reason to punch that other Padawan, he wouldn't have hit him just like that. No, not Anakin. Against everything, he has been a calm boy. These few fights don't count. He can blame teen hormones for that.

But his Anakin never starts a fire without a reason. He has always been passionate about his life as a Jedi Padawan Learner. It wasn't something he or the Council would approve but... it is Anakin's way of being.

He couldn't scold him for his passion. Not every time.

Yet, nothing really was an excuse to give in to the anger. Nothing was an excuse to punch the other person, he shouldn't tolerate it, and he doesn't. He just told him what Anakin had done wrong.

Maybe he should be relying on that to stop feeling so guilty.

Anakin was looking down at the floor, but Obi-Wan doubted that he was now with him. He seemed to be deep in the world of his clever mind where there certainly were many demons at the moment.

"Anakin, would you like something to eat?" he quietly asked but the teenager only shook his head. "To drink, maybe?"

Another protest.

Obi-Wan, however, couldn't let him stay like that. He decided to ignore this response and hid into the kitchen, returning with a glass of mineral water.

He passed it to Anakin but there was no reaction shown. He forced him to take it, still being as gentle as he could, and watched the hands grip it. They were shaking so Obi-Wan took them in his own and pressed the glass to a bit swollen lips.

When their fingers touched, he noticed how Anakin's hands were cold, and he started regretting not making tea.

He waited until he drinks it all, watching in pain how he swallows it with difficulties.

He took the glass from his hands and placed it on the drawer.

Then, he caressed his back.

"Sleep now, Anakin. Rest." he lightly smiled and looked at the boy.

The younger Jedi just nodded without any emotions. Obi-Wan couldn't deny that he has always wanted Anakin to be that calm, but the reasons standing behind this behaviour didn't make him feel any good.

He would love nothing more but to see his happy smile once again, even if it was sometimes arrogant or cheeky. Only one smile...

When Anakin lied down, he sighed and wiped his heavy tears away. He wrapped him with warm blankets, watching his bruised face with sorrow.

He hated that view. He would do everything to make the cuts and other marks of violence disappear.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"Who did this to him?" he was standing in the Council Chamber now, observing other Jedi Masters, their reactions and feelings.

Yes, he left Anakin alone but the boy was sleeping. He took a risk, but hoped to return before he wakes up.

He watched stone face of Master Windu, silence was as tormenting as awkward.

"We don't know, Obi-Wan. But we are trying to find out." replied Mace. Obi-Wan's body tensed and he faced the dark-skinned Jedi.

"Trying?" his tone was bitter, but he meant no offence. "Master, it's too little. We need to find out, we cannot be only _trying_." he did want to sound calmly.

It had no point, of course, but they should not see how angry he was. They wouldn't help him and they're the only people who are able to do so.

Without the support of the Council, his chances of finding that monster would be close to zero.

"Obi-Wan, we know you want to find him, we have the same intentions. But you must be patient."

He clenched his fists, hopefully unnoticed. Twelve Jedi Masters might not be as easily fooled. It was hard not to show his hatred. He had to be on alert not to say something regretful.

"But... you know what he's done to him. You know he's _hurt_ him."

"Obi-Wan, you cannot request too much of us. This... situation is unusual. It takes more than you think."

"But it--"

"Right, Master Windu is." suddenly cut off Yoda. All eyes turned to the small being. "Troubling, this is. Never happened before, it had..." he looked at Obi-Wan. The Knight gritted his jaw but took a few calm breaths.

"With my deep respect, Master, but I don't care if it had happened before or not. I care about justice. We cannot let him get away with it." he said quietly, still careful not to snap at them.

How could they be that neutral to it? Anakin, one of them, was almost _murdered_ and they don't give a damn about it!

"And we won't." broke in Mace. "We are looking for him, Obi-Wan." he informed calmly. Obi-Wan glanced at him.

He didn't say anything more. He just inhaled and forced a bow.

When he turned around and was about to walk away, Master Yoda spoke, stopping him.

"Want to see him, the Chancellor does." the Grand Master informed firmly.

Obi-Wan frowned and invisibly grimaced. He has never trusted that man, not only because he is a politician. Something has always felt... off when he's around.

And he has not liked the way Anakin treats that man. But he's respected that, for the boy became well-acquainted with Palpatine. It, of course, doesn't mean he feels okay with that. He will _never_ do.

"I'm sorry, Masters, I don't think my Padawan is ready to face other men at the moment. His current state isn't the best and I wouldn't like to make him uncomfortable in any way." he firmly protested. It was all he could do for now.

It was true as well. He wasn't sure how Anakin would cope with seeing another man. Maybe he was overprotective but he had good reasons to be.

Palpatine hasn't gained his trust.

"Yes. We agree. Moreover, we believe that the boy is too close to the Chancellor." spoke now silent until now Master Ki-Adi Mundi.

"I do not like it either, Master." he simply said, voice diplomatic. He's lingered here for too long, Anakin must have woken up by now.

"We want you to inform us if Skywalker's state gets better. Also, if you get to know something more about the attacker, tell us immediately."

"Yes, Master." he bowed lowly once again, waiting for a dismissal.

"Return to your Padawan, you can now. Leave him alone, you should not." Master Yoda spoke and he smiled.

"Thank you, Masters."

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He was lying in his bed, blankets still around him. Tears falling, sobs echoing, memories returning.

The agony ripping him off. His cries, dry screams and begging for mercy. But none mercy has been shown. At the moment he didn't even see a reason to live. He was dead anyway.

 _"Stop struggling so much, brat."_

 _"Yar hot"_

 _"Come on now, scream for us more"_

Their terrible hoarse voices were echoing in his head so loudly, his head throbbed mercilessly.

Why couldn't they stop for a second? Why couldn't they leave him alone? _Why didn't they kill him?_ It would have been much better if he hadn't had to wake up again.

He squeezed his eyes, sobbed, and hid his face in the pillow. Tears were streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls on Naboo. He was hopeless and pathetic. He hadn't even got enough strength to fight them off. He had tried, really. But they had knives, and they held him on the ground so tightly that he could barely move.

Even when he reached for his lightsaber, they pinned his shoulder to his back and threw his weapon away. He only heard as if a crack of his bones. But he had seen only darkness back then. They had started taking him.

He had been for them like a toy that could be used and thrown away without consequences.

Maybe he wasn't anything more. Maybe he _was_ a stupid toy. He didn't belong to himself now. Everything was stolen from him.

He opened his wet eyes, his view was very blurred. Where was Obi-Wan?

He remembered him being here. He wasn't dreaming. He remembered his hand when the blankets tightened around his weak body.

He tried to lift himself but in vain. Without any help, he could not even stand properly.

When he closed his eyes to come back to sleep, those men appeared in front of him, and he started crying again as their horrid faces smiled hungrily, ready to consume pieces of his soul one by one.

Just then, someone knocked, and he jumped fearfully. Have they returned? It couldn't be true, right? They would not find him here. They wouldn't even be allowed to _be_ here... right?

His world spun around and for a moment, he did not know what was a nightmare and what reality. If there was any difference...

He squeezed his eyes and heard the steps getting closer and closer. He felt goosebumps on his skin suddenly. His breath quickened and sweat covered his forehead.

"Anakin?" the muffled voice said. He could not recognise it. He heard only echo, nothing more. He couldn't focus.

Hand caressed his cheek but it wasn't rough. It was soft and gentle. The voice, although if muffled, had something soothing in it.

"Open your eyes, Anakin. Please." he heard. It sounded familiar...

Was it someone he knew?

He felt nice pulses in the Force. And now he knew perfectly. His eyes snapped open, tears gleaming, blurring his view. He saw a figure in white robes. He saw the sorrow in the grey eyes.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked quietly, weakly. His voice was raspy.

Gentle palm wiped his tears away.

"Yes, Anakin. It's me. I'm here." a whisper replied calmly. Yes, yes, he was safe. No one would hurt him now. Right?

He wanted so much to hug him, but he didn't do that. Why? That question will remain unanswered. He was sure that Obi-Wan would never hurt him. Not on purpose, at least. Yet, something just pulled him away, he couldn't look at the Knight.

"Master..." he simply whispered with relief and tried to get up.

Obi-Wan raised a hand quickly and placed it on the teenager's healthy shoulder.

"No, don't get up yet. Rest."

"I don't-- I can't." the boy confessed sadly.

Sounds of silence tortured the man's ears. He hasn't turned his gaze away from Anakin. The younger Jedi just froze for a moment.

Obi-Wan wondered if it was right time to talk about recent events, but as he was about to start a conversation, words seemed to drown somewhere in his throat.

He had no idea how to behave. If he asked him about it, would it be okay? Could he simply do that? Or perhaps should he wait?

He had to find pieces of his lost courage and when he did so, he searched for appropriate words.

"Anakin..." he began in soft whisper. Someone had to put an end to this. Or maybe it would be just the beginning? He really couldn't tell.

The boy looked at him, his blue eyes glassy, filled with salty tears that created some sort of waterfalls.

Why did it have to happen? Why Anakin?

"I know what happened back there." he informed as softly as he could. He didn't want to scare him off, he didn't even want to see this clear pain in his once happy glare.

The boy swallowed thickly, his shaky hands wiped the first tears away. This was Anakin he knew, always strong, always too proud to ask for help.

He has remained silent for longer time. Obi-Wan quietly sighed. He couldn't blame his apprentice for being that quiet. He couldn't and even wouldn't, not ever.

"Anakin, please, tell me who did this to you. We will make him pay for his awful crimes." he tried to convince him somehow.

The blonde's lips were trembling, Obi-Wan could see his struggle to stay strong. But he didn't want him to be. For once, he wanted nothing more than to see him break down and cry. Because he would love to tell him everything would be alright, that he would help him get through this.

"I--" he shyly, weakly began. "I don't know them..." the voice hid so much pain that Obi-Wan felt overwhelmed.

How can he help Anakin if he himself had no idea how to cope with that, with his own thoughts and sorrow?

"Them?" he almost choked. Imaging what those... _men_ have done to Anakin, his hot anger started to boil inside of his broken heart.

The emotions were too intense that he couldn't simply release them. He couldn't understand why someone would be that cruel.

"How many of them were there, Anakin?" he spoke when he'd taken control of his voice.

The Padawan shook his head in panic.

"I don't know... I-I don't know... I don't remember, maybe three, I--" uncontrolled sobs escaped his mouth and Obi-Wan knew he'd pushed too far.

"Okay, Anakin, okay. Calm down I-- I won't ask again, alright?" a nod answered him.

His apprentice sniffed and closed his fearful eyes, letting another tears fall.

Obi-Wan gave him a concerned, sympathetic look and caressed his shoulder.

"Don't-- don't look at me like that..." Anakin quietly begged and turned his face to his Master. "Please." this whisper came so broken, as much as never.

Obi-Wan's heart shattered everywhere again. He let go of a single tear, wishing nothing but to hug him, to give him his fatherly love.

But, however, there was a barrier standing between them. Anakin's shielding has improved recently and Obi-Wan couldn't do anything to get through his impressive walls. Force knows he tried.

"Anakin..." he began softly. He hated this situation so much, he couldn't even describe his feelings. They were too strong. "I'm just worried about you. Please, don't shut me out... _please_." tears burnt his eyes suddenly. He wiped them away.

He would cry later when Anakin can't see him. He had to be strong for him. He had to show him the light again. This task was given to him. Not by Force. Not by the Council or Vokara. No. It was given to him, and he was the only one who assigned it to himself. As a Master, a friend, and a father.

"I'm sorry..." the teenager whimpered so weakly, so broken.

"No. No, don't be sorry, Anakin." he shook his head, protested quietly. "It's not your fault. None of it."

Yes, because he knew he was the one to be blamed. He let him go. He knew Anakin would run away. And despite that, he simply waited. If he had gone after him, none of this would have happened.

Guilt started eating his soul. Yes, it burnt his heart. It killed his joy.

Because Anakin was his happiness, his light and hope. With him gone, there was nothing good that would bring him back the faith.

Everything was gloom and black, dead.

Just like his Padawan's gaze.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	5. Somebody Shine A Light

**_Hello there! :)_**

 ** _Finally, I have a week free from school so here it is, 5th chapter!_**

 ** _I honestly am not sure about it, especially about the plot that will be a bit different from now on. I hope it still is readable enough though :)_**

 _Warnings:_

 _The same plus language._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 5 ~~~_**

It has been another black night. Moonlight was decorating the busy streets of Coruscant and he himself had no problem with falling asleep. He was tired and the events with his young apprentice didn't make him feel better.

He has forgotten how nice it felt to simply lie down on the bed, pushing all the worries away. He has forgotten that dreams can be as relaxing as his morning tea and meditation.

But it wasn't the best time to drift off into the world where no one would be bothering him. No.

Because he could hear another weak cries and broken sobs coming from the other room. He knew whom the voice belonged to. He knew _why_ he heard those pleas that were hurting his ears.

The sleep could wait, naturally. There were far more important matters than relaxing on the bed. His Padawan. His Anakin. He needed him right now.

He snapped his eyes open and got to his feet. He didn't care about the pyjamas or how messy he looked like. He simply rushed to Anakin's room, fighting with his own despair.

As he stepped in, he saw the boy struggling with his own blankets, tears streaming down his still bruised face. The view terrified him. He had no idea what to do. He was afraid to touch him.

"Anakin." he whispered as softly as he could. Nothing happened. He tried again but with similar result.

 _'Please don't hurt me, no, no, stop it'_ , was what he got as response. It hurt his heart terribly. He felt as if something squeezed it and tore it apart. The pain in his chest was very intense.

The same questions were tormenting his soul. Why? How? Will it be okay?

He couldn't stop thinking about the torture his apprentice had been through. Three men. _Three_! It was something unbelievable, shocking. Someone had enough courage to kill the joy in so brilliant boy. Someone didn't care about him and the consequences.

He couldn't imagine how strong the dark demons in Anakin's mind were. He survived something that many people would not. He wasn't sure if he himself would be able to overcome such trauma.

As a Jedi, he shouldn't think about all of these things with such anger but... wouldn't everyone agree that people like them should meet the worst fate?

He just couldn't stand like an idiot and watch the suffering of his family member. He wasn't going to drop it.

He did not know what he will do, but something for sure.

No one has rights to hurt his dear Padawan, his _son_.

No one has rights to take away his light and these sparkles in his blue eyes. No one. For Force's sake, not a single soul can touch his dear apprentice and shatter him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Then, he switched the lights on. The view of his Padawan still crying in his sleep angered him like nothing else.

 _'No emotions, no revenge_ ', he told himself. This was the only way to stay calm and reasonable. He couldn't afford to lose his mind now.

"Anakin... Anakin please, wake up." he whispered once again. His voice was so soft and gentle but he wasn't sure if he sounded calm enough. He really had no desire to scare his Padawan.

However, everything, his every effort, was in vain. It looked like Anakin got stuck in his terrifying world of memories that created bunch of nightmares.

He hesitated but settled next to the bed where his apprentice was struggling, sweat shining on his forehead. His hand gently touched the boy's shoulder.

On this move, the teenager's eyes snapped open and he gasped in fear. His scream was dry but quiet. He pushed Obi-Wan's hands away.

"No! Please, don't!" his voice broke. So did the Knight's heart.

He was crying, waterfalls cascading down his cheeks. His eyes were full of fear and anxiety. He was panting, as if there was no air in his lungs.

"Anakin, my dear, it's alright, it's Obi-Wan." he soothed and took his hand away, stepping further not to give him discomfort. The boy needed his space, of course.

"M-Master?" his tiny voice asked. He lifted his gaze, tears flooding his eyes, but Obi-Wan could notice how hard he was trying to hold them off, to show he was strong enough to handle this.

He, however, has never needed any proof, he's always known that. The strength has always been sleeping in this young, bright boy. Since he was born.

"Calm down, Padawan. I'm here." he risked a slight smile. "You're safe."

The need to hug him was rising with every second. He had hard time resisting that.

"I'm s-sorry. I must have woken you up, Master." he whispered in pain, guilt appeared in his eyes. "Don't be angry." he looked down, blushing slightly.

Another tears fell down and the boy closed his eyes in a shame.

"Oh, Anakin..." he sighed and came closer, not really aware of that move. But his apprentice didn't further the distance. He remained in his bed, he did not even flinch.

So he sat down and lifted gently his chin.

"I would never be angry with you for such a little thing. You know you can always come to me, no matter what time it is." he quietly informed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

He gave him a reassuring smile but got no response.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked but Anakin shook his head without a word.

With a silent sigh, he stood up and turned towards the door, giving Anakin his space and time to reflect.

"Master..." the voice stopped him as he was about to walk away. He turned around to see the teenager's hurt, wet face.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"I was wondering if you-- Could you... could you stay? Just... just for a moment..." he murmured, avoiding any eye contact. His cheeks have still been red from embarrassment.

Obi-Wan gave him a light smile and nodded.

"Of course, young one. Whatever you need." he replied calmly, relieved that his apprentice was able to ask him for any help. Maybe not the kind of help he wanted to give, but it was always better than nothing.

He could sit and watch him all night long.

He approached the bed once again and smiled at the boy. Anakin tried following this gesture but ended up with another grimace of shame, pain and defeat all mixed together.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his healthy shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink or eat?" he asked, hoping that his apprentice will be keen on cooperating with him.

But the shake of his head was the only thing that he got. He felt so helpless, so lost.

One part of him wanted justice, wanted to make that people pay. But... his Jedi side... it has still been there, reminding him of what was right.

He still has been waiting for his Padawan to open up. He couldn't force him to speak, but he always could make him feel better. He has been trying to keep Anakin as cheerful as it is possible.

He has missed his smile and happy laugh. He missed his impatient remarks and even the will to argue every day.

Every night a voice asks him where his Anakin is, where he had gone off to. But he knew the answer. And it pained him as nothing else. It pained because his Anakin was buried under the agony, under the violence and fear.

The worst thing of it? He was scared that these old days won't come back. And neither will his dear Padawan.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

As the morning came and he awoke to the sound of silence, he realised he'd fallen asleep in Anakin's bed.

He let out an inaudible moan, trying to recall what happened during the night. They were sitting, just sitting. He was feeling more and more tired.

Then, there was a blank space in his memory. It must have been a moment of falling asleep.

He looked at his apprentice to see if he was here. But the room was empty. Empty and cold.

Concern immediately exploded in his heart, and he jumped to his feet quickly, almost tripping over the carpet.

"Anakin?!" he called desperately, fearing that the boy could do something to himself. After all, his mental state wasn't the best. "Anakin!" he ran out to the living room, checked out if someone was there.

No luck.

So he rushed to the kitchen. And sudden relief again calmed his mind down as he saw the teenager sitting there quietly.

He looked up, there were shadows under his blue eyes. Obi-Wan felt very ashamed. He shouldn't have let his desire to sleep take control over him. His apprentice had needed him, and he failed.

"Good morning, Master." Anakin greeted quite calmly, to Obi-Wan's surprise.

The older Jedi, despite the fear which has still been somewhere there, smiled at him, pretending not to see the Padawan's tired eyes.

"I-- yes, good morning indeed, Anakin." he simply replied. "Why are you awake that early? Don't you want some sleep?" he wondered if he didn't sound panicked or overprotective. But only his apprentice's happiness and comfort mattered to him.

"No, Master. I-- I had enough of sleep..." Obi-Wan knew it was a lie. Anakin couldn't hide such things from him. They've been too close to each other.

However, he decided not to argue with him about that. He simply wanted to enjoy the moment. His Padawan was at least talking to him.

"Good." he nodded, as if to reassure himself.

There appeared another problem, though. Anakin's classes. As his Master, he had every right to pull Anakin from them anytime he wished. Yet, would it help him recover? Maybe he should see other Padawans? Or would it be too much?

Why must it be so difficult?

"Do you think you're ready to attend your classes this week?" he asked. He wanted Anakin to make this decision himself.

Many thoughts crossed his mind, many 'what ifs' or 'what could happens'. He wasn't sure if the teenager is in state to judge the situation objectively.

Anakin frowned and looked at him. His eyes sparkled with something... odd. Anger maybe?

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then, a sudden outburst.

"I'm _fine_ , Master. I can attend classes like everyone else!" the teenager hissed, and Obi-Wan really didn't know what to do and how to react. "There's nothing wrong with me..." he added and the Knight was sure he wasn't supposed to hear this.

But he did, so he wouldn't ignore that. He _couldn't_ ignore that.

"No, Anakin." he looked at him and sat opposite. "Of course there's nothing wrong with you. I just thought it would be good for you to... relax and take some rest."

"I don't need rest. I don't need _anything_." he hissed again and ran off straight to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Anakin, come back here, please!" he shouted but as predicted, no one reacted to his request. He felt defeated. More than ever.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He sat in the corner of his dark room, not paying attention to Obi-Wan's calling for him.

He was good, he was alright. He could live with other people. They couldn't lock him here like some kind of beast. He _is_ a person. Or perhaps he used to be?

His world had crashed down. His heart had been ripped off his chest and the feeling started to be much stronger than before.

He wasn't weak, he _wasn't_. They just... surprised him, yes. He should be telling himself that.

Surprised, surrounded and hurt him. They _killed_ him. He was nothing and he also felt nothing but despair, sorrow.

But it wasn't a reason to forbid him to attend classes, for Force's sake.

Maybe he was too dirty for his Master and the Council? Maybe he shouldn't have been rescued at all. Many of them would have been delighted.

It would have been better if he had died there. At least no one would have known what happened. At least he wouldn't have been hearing their rasp voices and his own shallow breath while his heart had been skipping crazily in his chest.

He wouldn't be feeling pain or embarrassment.

He should have stopped them. He should have... why was he too weak? Why did he let them do this? It was all his fault.

He looked at his carefully bandaged arm. The very thought made him sick. He hated them as much as he hated this numbness in his every muscle.

He still could feel them underneath his skin. He still could smell the blood and sweat. He heard screams. Every night, they were visiting him every night in his dreams, or rather nightmares, for he forgot what normal dream looks and feels like.

He forgot what being cheerful means. He forgot everything but the pain.

Obi-Wan shouldn't even waste his time on such a wreck. He should leave him and find himself another, much better apprentice. Why hasn't he done this so far?

He couldn't help it, he couldn't control the smashing grief and sadness. He was heartbroken. There's nothing to deny, because he really was.

And the truth was, he wasn't ready to meet all of those Padawans. He wasn't, and wondered if he will ever be.

Yet, he must be strong, he must give such impression. They cannot see him defeated. They will _not_. He won't fail. Not this time.

But... how could he show strength if he wasn't able to hide weakness?

"Anakin, please, open the door." suddenly a voice called. He wanted to ignore it all day long. He wanted to be left alone just for a minute. "Anakin... don't shut me out." his Master pleaded. He could hear grief in the tone the man spoke.

He wasn't heartless, he couldn't listen to it. He begged too. He even cried and prayed. But they were deaf to his sobs. They _enjoyed_ it.

"Anakin... Please, I just want to talk." the voice informed.

He swallowed thickly and panicked. What now? Obi-Wan couldn't see him like this. He couldn't think that his apprentice was too pathetic.

He decided to ignore it, trying to focus on something else. However, his each thought was concentrated on the past few weeks.

It is easier to tell himself that Obi-Wan simply doesn't care. But he does. He does and that makes a lot of things harder.

With a sigh, he wiped his tears away and opened the door. The figure of his Master came into his view. The man almost immediately approached him and kneeled right next to. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Anakin..." he whispered and looked at his face, straight into his blue eyes.

The boy simply turned away. He won't break down. He is the Chosen One. He wasn't to be that weak.

"I want to help you." Obi-Wan continued. "I want nothing but to help you."

"Why can't you see I _don't_ need it?" he mumbled in frustration.

Obi-Wan looked down. The silence that came hurt him. He has run out of ideas how to make Anakin open up. He didn't know if he should wait longer or just put the teenager under the pressure.

However, he did know that he couldn't stress the boy out. He couldn't force him to do something Anakin wouldn't want to.

Naturally, he can wait. After all, patience has never been any issue.

"Anakin. You can't pretend everything's alright." he began. "I get it, I know you may not want to talk about it but--"

"That's right!" the Padawan shouted suddenly and peered into his face angrily. "I _don't_ want to talk about it, why can't you respect that?! Why can't you leave me alone?!"

Obi-Wan blinked, confused and surprised. He backed off and stood up. They were looking at each other for a few seconds. He didn't feel offended, no. He understood it. Perhaps he really was overprotective. He should let Anakin live on his own. Not literally, of course, but he should give him more space.

He turned away and headed to the door when the voice stopped him.

"No, Master! I'm-- I'm sorry." the boy said shyly and looked at his bare feet. "Don't go..."

He remained silent but didn't hesitate to come closer to his Padawan. He smiled slightly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's alright, Anakin. If you need more space, I'll give it to you." he informed calmly. His friend looked at him.

"It's-- It's not that..." he confessed quietly. "I... I didn't mean to say these things..."

"I know, Padawan. I admit, though, I might have forgotten that you're grown up now, that you need your alone time. I just... I want to protect you. I'm sorry if I've been disrespectful to your wish."

He smiled and let the words sink in. He was happy to be able to talk with his Padawan. Even small conversation could change a lot. He perfectly knew it.

"If you feel you're _truly_ ready to attend your classes, you will. I just want you to answer yourself if it is what you consider the best."

Anakin swallowed and held the sob off. He wasn't, no, why couldn't he admit to it?

"I... I want to..." he whispered with clear uncertainty. He cursed himself. "I want to be back..." he reassured.

"But do you think it's good for you?" Obi-Wan's voice sounded so diplomatically. He was calm and understanding.

"I _am_ good. I'm not worse... I'm not..."

"I've never said you are, Padawan. I just worry about you." he said as Anakin looked at his softly smiled face. "I want you to know that no one expects you to be fine, Anakin. Neither me, nor anyone else." he tried to cheer him up.

No more words came out of Anakin's mouth. He sighed and thought about classes. He really did not want his apprentice to go through something he wasn't ready for.

But he couldn't forbid him. He had no heart to make him sit here, make him do something against his wish. Someone has already done that. They took him against his will, used his young body for their own pleasure.

He wondered if they planned it from the beginning or if Anakin just found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He preferred not to think about it now.

"Are you sure? If not, just say a word and I will excuse you from the classes."

He has remained silent, hoping that Obi-Wan would just drop it. The truth was, he won't be able to look at them. He will be worse. He _is_ worse.

They are not poisoned. They haven't been stolen.

But he couldn't say that to his Master. He is _fine_. There's absolutely _nothing_ to be worried about.

"I want to be alone now, Master." he responded, staring blankly at the floor.

Obi-Wan only sighed in defeat.

"You know Anakin, I will always hear you out. Always." he whispered and without anything more to add, simply left the room, still on alert, though.

He couldn't leave Anakin alone, not now. He was too afraid to do so. The boy still could do something to himself. He wouldn't survive if he lost him in their own apartment.

He sat on the floor and relaxed. He started meditating. If something happens, he will sense it.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The club was extremely crowded today, and it wasn't even that late yet. Loud music was ringing in his ears and talks of other people were making muffled noises.

He sighed and looked at the time. A few minutes past midnight. He was losing his patience. It has never been his virtue although he tried. Sometimes even hiding in shadows can be an exhausting job.

When another shadowed person entered the club and reached his table, he grinned, recognising those shiny eyes.

"Finally. I was slowly losing my patience." he whispered dully. The other man rolled his eyes. The hood fell on his shoulders.

"Sorry. Had lil business to handle." his raspy voice said.

Two women approached their table. He dismissed them both, knowing they're here for his money, nothing else. He didn't need such boring adventures.

"Why are you bothering me? I don't like this place. People here are foolish." he asked, his voice died somewhere in the stupid music.

"The Jedi. They are looking for us."

He looked around and sighed, his boots that have been resting on the table hit the floor. He grinned.

"I told you you're going too far, didn't I? I'd warned you it was going to end this way sooner or later."

The man murmured some curses under his nose and grimaced. He smirked mischievously.

"Ya haven't seen that boy. We couldn't lose such a chance to have some fun." the hoarse laughter would give him shivers, but he was used to it. He loved the fear.

"And what have _I_ got to do with it? I don't give a shit."

"You've dealt with Jedi before. If that boy tells them anything, we will be in trouble, he saw our faces."

"How unlucky."

"Come on, don't be a jerk. You would get something in exchange for that brat."

He didn't want to show the smirk that spread across his shadowed face. But he did, because every chance to mess with the Jedi is a good chance.

"And what, do you expect me to get rid of him? I'm not a killer."

The other man furrowed his eyebrow and looked at him.

"Don't be silly. But no. I don't want to get rid of him. I wanna see his face and hear his screams again."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. His eyes sparkled.

"You want me to deliver him to you. But it is not easy job to get to that stupid Temple of theirs. I need time. And the prize that is good enough."

"Worry not, ya'll get what ya want. Just bring him to us. I wanna be sure he wouldn't tell them anything."

"What does he look like?"

The man on the other side of the table grinned slyly. Eyes were burning with excitement.

"Pretty." he answered and chuckled.

He rolled his eyes and sighed with irritation.

"Okay, fine. Blonde. Young. Tall. Had dark robes and that funny little braid here." he pointed to his right ear and smiled. "His body wa--"

"I get the picture." he raised his hand and grinned. The image appeared in front of him. Cheerful blue eyes and cheeky smile. He has remembered the boy he met long time ago. "And I'll do this with pleasure."

They both grinned. His blood boiled hot from desire. Desire for revenge. Desire for the teenage Jedi he found quite fascinating.

He will finish what he once had started.

Yes. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker will pay.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	6. There's The Voice That's In The Air

**_Hello there! :)_**

 ** _The update a little bit faster than normally but I have holidays so... yeah. But with that, I must admit that I have no idea when the next chapter comes up ;)_**

 ** _I hope you like it. Sorry if there are mistakes (I checked on them but you know), I will take care of them tomorrow when I find some time. :)_**

 _Triggers:_

 _Same, plus there might be a slight reference to rape._

 _Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, don't sue me okay._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~_**

He felt nervous. So nervous. He couldn't stop the shaking of his hands, his legs felt so heavy when he was standing.

The world has spun at least two times since the morning.

The classes are starting in a few standard minutes. He was waiting with Obi-Wan by his side. Other Padawans were staring at him, and he had a feeling that they whisper only about him.

He swallowed thickly, feeling sweat all over his body. He did not want to leave his Master's side. He did not want to be alone.

Maybe coming back wasn't the best idea, after all. What if someone hurts him here? What if there isn't any Jedi Knight dressed in white robes to comfort him?

Everything was very blurry, and his head ached from anxious thoughts.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan began, and he jumped at the sudden sound that startled him. He looked at the Knight and blinked, wondering if his Master said something he might have missed. "You don't have to do this."

He only nodded, knowing that if he spoke, his voice would not take it very well. It would fail him, just like his body. Was he trembling? Was he panicking?

There were too many people, too many prying eyes.

He heard when someone shouted. The classes were about to start. The time stopped. Everything stopped and he was deaf to other sounds until Obi-Wan spoke again.

"Anakin." his voice echoed in his head. He looked at him. The man's face showed concern and fear. "I have to go."

He turned around, fighting with the demons which could also be called emotions. He didn't want to leave but really had to. His bleeding heart was full of grief. He wanted to cry.

He made a few steps forward, feeling so helpless. Then, Anakin called him quietly, his shaky voice made Obi-Wan concerned more than he would ever admit to.

"Master..." they made an eye contact.

"Yes, Anakin?" he hoped his Padawan would say ' _take me home_ ' or ' _I need you_ '. He hoped his Padawan changed his mind.

He was not worried, not concerned either. He was terrified. It wasn't long ago, a few weeks maybe, since the attack.

Yet, he couldn't forbid Anakin to come here today. He couldn't lock him in those gloomy walls of their dead apartment.

"I-- no. It's nothing." he looked down sadly, in resignation. "I just wanted to say... have a nice day."

Obi-Wan sighed. There was no hope for a nice day. Not when his broken apprentice will be far away, driving himself into madness.

"Are you sure?" he tried. Perhaps he could reason with him one last time before leaving.

"Y-yes. See-- see you later, Master." no luck. He was defeated.

"I'll come for you after your classes." he firmly informed and watched the boy nod. "Please, be careful, Anakin."

"Yes, Master." he murmured.

He held the tears off and with a heavy sigh left him alone for the first time in all these weeks.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Voices in his head were so loud, he had a headache. He heard them. Again. It's been so long, they should have left him alone by now. They should have let him forget. Was it too much to ask for?

He couldn't focus on anything, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to cry. Very much. All the time.

He wanted to hug Obi-Wan, seeking for some protection. He was certain his Master wouldn't let anyone hurt him. He knew that no one would even touch him. Not like those men did.

He had his own screams and cries in his head. He heard his sobs as the tears were choking him. He saw himself, surrounded, defenceless, being taken. Everything became too real as if his imagination stopped living only in his mind. As if it became reality.

He found himself again in that alley. The hands all over his body, bruising his thighs, his abdomen, teeth biting into his skin.

His heaving chest. Their gasps and hoarse laughter. The agony became real. More real than ever.

And now he was alone here, among other people. Yes, he knew them, he knew they wouldn't hurt him but... Obi-Wan, where was he?

He dreamed of nothing but hiding within the man's strong chest, being wrapped by his warm brown cloak, hearing his soothing words, any words. Right now, even a lecture would be good.

Other Padawans didn't waste much time talking to him. They simply didn't care, and that was not bothering him. But... did they have to whisper?

His shoulder ached so much right now, and he felt bad enough without it.

From time to time, he emerged from shadows to look around nervously. He wanted to hide somewhere, far from these glares and smirks.

However, there was no place where he could disappear. Only empty corners, but he didn't want to go into any.

It happened in the empty corner, too. It was too much to forget. Not yet. Not ever.

There were many wrong things he felt, but the worst of them was certainly this anxiety. Anxiety that has put very thick fog on his life, making it so distant and so real at once.

He still could hear the rasp voice, shouting at him, telling him to be still, not to struggle so much. He could feel the pain as the darkness was consuming him, and it was definitely too much to take in.

With a quiet sob, he ran away to the bathroom and hid there, sliding to his knees. Finally, no one here to watch him, no one to laugh at him. Though, he was sure he could feel the mad eyes observing him. The eyes of people he did not know.

The eyes of people that decided to claim him forever.

He hid his face in his knees and closed the tearful eyes. He could cry, pray and hate. He could drown in this horrible ever-lasting sorrow and shame.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The day has been incredibly long for Obi-Wan. He tried to clear his mind by meditation, lightsaber practice and simply sleep. But he couldn't. It wasn't possible with knowledge that his apprentice was out there, alone and broken. He shouldn't even have let him go. Why has he done it?

Now, as the rays of sunlight were calmly touching the hallways of the quiet Temple, he could notice how it pains him not to be able to help him. So much. _Too much_.

He reached the Room Of Thousand Fountains, hoping to get some peace there. But even the unusual beauty of this place he's always admired couldn't help him.

Instead, he met Mace Windu, along with Luminara Unduli. They were talking and he saw the gesture of hand that told him to join the discussion. He did that.

As he approached, he bowed with respect.

"Master Windu, Master Unduli." they looked at him and did the same. He smiled lightly to hide the concern that surely was visible in his face.

"Obi-Wan, I'm glad we've run into you. I heard your apprentice came back to classes." began Luminara. He glanced at her and nodded silently.

He wondered if she knew about the details of the attack. She wasn't in the Council, she couldn't have heard when it was said.

However, as long as she stays discreet, he didn't mind it. Maybe he should, but he had other worries to think about.

"You don't look to be happy about it." this time, it was Mace who spoke.

"That's because I am not. I don't think he's ready. I'm afraid it may be too much for him." he whispered and looked down. His heart started aching again.

"But you agreed to that. You let him do this." the Mirialan woman stated and glanced at him calmly.

"Yes, I don't deny that. I know it might have been a mistake but... he was very upset about the situation. I couldn't-- I didn't want him to suffer more." has he just admitted to his attachments?

Will _they_ be upset about him now? He knew the Code, he knew what was forbidden. But... how would he help Anakin by telling him to release the frustration into the Force? After such a trauma?

No, it wouldn't be right. Anakin needed some care, some love. He needed to see that he isn't alone. No Force could help him forget.

Fortunately, two Jedi Masters didn't react in any way. Perhaps the situation touched them like it did with Obi-Wan.

"How is he feeling?" asked Luminara after short silence.

"He's made some progress but... he still doesn't want to talk about it. I'm worried."

He closed his eyes for a second and silently sighed, trying to think about something else, something that would stop breaking him. He'd loved Anakin's joy. Now, however, there was no sign of happiness. There was only silence of its shadows, torment of the demons.

And he hated every day, he hated every second and every thought. He couldn't see beauty of the world. Everything was dead.

He hears his cries every night, he really does. He sees his tears when he stands next to the bed, watching him fight with the nightmares. He wants to grab his hand and soothe him to peaceful sleep again. But he cannot wake him. He can only witness.

"It is terrible experience for the rest of one's life, Obi-Wan." Master Windu's voice rang in his ears, violently snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It-- It's wrong, Master. Those men are somewhere out there. Who knows how many people they have hurt so far? My Padawan is suffering and I can't even--" he stopped, startled by the words he was about to use.

"Avenge him?" finished for him Luminara. He swallowed and took a few calm breaths in.

"Help him. I can't even help him." he said what came to his mind. Yes, yes he did want to avenge Anakin and what about it? They would deserve it!

Immediately, he mentally slapped himself for such a thought. No revenge, _no revenge_.

Master Windu and Unduli exchanged looks and turned to him at the same time.

"I suggest you calm down, Obi-Wan." started Mace. "We're looking for them. Furthermore, we've informed the police. If those attackers are still somewhere nearby, we'll find them."

"Yes but how many innocent people like Anakin will have suffered by the time we do?"

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Anakin stood silently, securely far from other Padawans. He knew they were talking about him. He knew they were looking at his bruises and injuries. He hated them right now. They could only spread rumours.

Do they know what happened? Do they think of him as of a disgusting monster?

No one has talked to him, and maybe it was good. But... he felt lonely. He wanted to hear other voices than only those of the men. He was sick of them.

He hated living in coldness and emptiness. Those awful people who had hurt him made a huge hole in his bleeding heart that may never be filled again.

He knew he didn't have to wait long for Obi-Wan. His Master will soon take him home where he will be safe again.

However, hoping for a few peaceful moments couldn't be an option.

Urak, that stupid Zabrak looked at him suddenly and approached with a grin. Fine, now, Anakin was more than certain he would prefer loneliness. Everything was better than this jerk.

He didn't even want to mock him, he had no desire to talk to him.

"Skywalker, glad you finally pleased us with your presence." the other Padawan said cheekily. His voice made Anakin sick. Really.

He has not answered. It would be pointless. Besides, he wanted to be left alone. He wanted his Master.

"Not very talkative, are you?" the chuckle was hoarse, and it brought the memories.

"... Get lost, Urak." he hissed quietly, fearing every contact with him. He was so weak, and that he hated. He couldn't even look into the other Padawan's eyes.

The Zabrak instead of walking away, peered into his face and turned serious. Anakin's heart started racing in his chest. Urak only laughed and got even closer so they were standing eye to eye.

It was very hard to breathe, his lungs were burning with hot air, choking him like hands of his tormentors.

He didn't want to lose with fear again. Yet, it was much more powerful. It set his every limb on fire which he couldn't control.

Was he about to cry? No, not in front of Urak, for stars' sake!

"Or what, you will punch me again? I'm sure no one would approve that." he mocked, breathing into Anakin's face.

"L-leave me alone, Urak. I don't want to fight." these words were hard to say when there was still so little air in his lungs. That look, those men had similar one.

"What happened? Are you afraid of me?"

The Zabrak was getting too close, the wall was inches behind Anakin's back. Was the world spinning around?

He could swear it was.

"N-no, just-- just go away..." he didn't want to sound so broken. His voice betrayed him.

Urak asked him something, but he did not hear. He could not concentrate. His view was blurred and dark so suddenly. The black curtain was slowly falling on his eyes.

He looked at the blurred figure of the Padawan, tears were burning the corners of his eyes. He pushed him further and ran away. He didn't care about being a coward, he just had to get out of there.

He didn't look behind, nor forward. He just ran as fast as his legs could allow him to.

He cursed silently and all of a sudden bumped into other person. He landed on his back, his shoulder screamed at him for sudden collision with the ground. His breath was hitched and loud. Tears slowly streamed down his pale cheeks.

Someone said his name. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He only jerked away and begged not to hurt him.

The hand left his arm and the voice spoke again.

"--get you home?" he blinked a few times, trying to calm down. Looking up, he saw familiar face as his world became clear again.

Obi-Wan, he was here.

He quickly wiped all tears away. His Master was crouching next to him, with concern and fear in his face.

"Master..." he whimpered, his voice so weak and quiet. At least the spinning stopped.

"Anakin, what happened? Do you need some water? I can get you some water." he panicked. His hand softly caressed the boy's white cheek, grey eyes peered cautiously into his face.

"I-- I-- No, I--" Anakin forgot words. He forgot how to speak. He let go of the tears and sobbed.

"Calm down, Anakin. Breathe." he instructed and grabbed his trembling hand. "Slowly, okay? Do it with me." the teenager focused on his calm chest. Then, his gaze met his Master's.

Obi-Wan let the Force embrace them both and they were breathing together, as one. After a minute or maybe two, his apprentice closed his eyes and nodded to tell him he was alright now.

"See? Wasn't that hard, was it?" he gave him a light smile.

Anakin tried to stand up but his legs weren't eager to cooperate. Obi-Wan quickly supported him, and when the teenager was about to fall down again, he embraced him warmly, being glad his Padawan was again with him.

"Come on, young one. I'm taking you home." the Knight softly said and Anakin couldn't help the slight smile spreading across his face. Home, finally...

He wanted to respond but his voice died somewhere in his dry throat. He felt ashamed for giving in to his panic.

He was just so close, too close. The wall behind him, the hoarse voice... everything brought back memories.

Tears were leaving his eyes without his permission. He tried to stop them but unsuccessfully.

At the moment, he wanted to disappear. Forever.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He helped him sit down on the bed, fighting with his desire to kill men who left him so traumatised.

Anakin's face was slowly returning to its natural colour and his breath calmed down. He forced the glass of water into his Padawan's hands and pressed them against his lips. His body has still been shaking.

When Anakin was done drinking, he looked at the floor and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Obi-Wan quietly asked, settling down next to him.

He has been expecting Anakin to shut him out again, to run off. But instead, the boy looked at him, tears shining in the corners of his blue eyes. He could see how his apprentice was fighting with himself right now.

"I... I'm sorry, Master." he finally whispered. His breathing became more irregular.

"What? No. You have nothing to be sorry for." he risked a light smile. His apprentice, of course, didn't follow this gesture but it was worth a try. It always is.

"I thought I was ready..." he continued. "I-I _wanted_ to be ready. But... but I'm not, Master. I'm really not..." he buried his face in his shaking hands. He started crying again. He didn't care if Obi-Wan could see him at the moment, he wasn't able to hold it any longer.

Obi-Wan sighed and soothed him with gentle 'shh'. He found enough courage to pull him into a warm hug. The boy didn't jerk away. He was too focused on the tears to even notice the embrace.

"I told you no one expects you to be ready, Anakin." he whispered and caressed the back of his neck fatherly. "You need time."

His Padawan hasn't replied but Obi-Wan felt some light running across their bond.

"I don't know what to do, Master."

"Talk to me." he simply responded, wondering if he didn't hurry with the answer. "It will help, trust me. Don't bury your feelings inside you."

He saw hesitation in his eyes. He noticed uncertainty that appeared in his face suddenly. He started to have doubts. He thought that Anakin wouldn't talk yet.

However, there came an answer. It pleased him. His Padawan finally wanted to talk. It was always a good beginning.

"I felt... overwhelmed." the youth whispered weakly, another wave of tears streamed down his cheeks.

He remembered the look those men gave him, he remembered exactly what they were doing to him, to his body. It felt so painful, so real, even now, when he was in his room, in Obi-Wan's arms.

"Overwhelmed? Why?" the older Jedi asked quietly, tightening the gentle embrace.

"I was-- I got a panic attack. These... eyes, these... these people... I felt uncomfortable. They were looking at me and... I couldn't stand it. I don't know what was that, please, forgive me, Master." his hands clutched Obi-Wan's robes.

He hushed him and started cradling.

"I have nothing to forgive you for, my Padawan. It isn't your fault. It will never be."

"Please, Master. I'm sorry, I cannot go back. I-- I can't."

"Shh, Anakin. That's fine. I will excuse you from the classes until you're ready, alright? Don't cry, everything's going to be okay." he whispered, swallowing the pain, grief.

"I was waiting for you but... Urak came and... and I just felt... lost."

"Is it that Padawan you'd punched?"

He only nodded. Anakin's face turned into grimace of pain, disgust and anger. He could feel the hate coming from him. It worried him deeply.

"We talked and... I just-- I needed some space." the boy muttered and looked down in a shame.

It was agonizing to watch. He couldn't even find appropriate words to express how sorry he was.

Apparently, Anakin's fear and pain won with his strong mind. He was a shell of a man. He was broken. But Obi-Wan will never leave him like that. Never.

He was sure of it. He will be there all the time, he will help Anakin find the light that would normally shine in the cave of his inner darkness.

The light that kept them both alive. That has always been enough to make Obi-Wan smile. Yes, his Padawan's joyful laughter used to be like a lullaby. His bright eyes gave him hope and happiness.

Such a tragedy had had to occur until Obi-Wan understood that.

Until he understood that his brother's light, has always been also _his_ light.

But now, when it's gone, when it's killed by some cruel bandits, the demons are winning again, and they both are getting lost, drowning in this bottomless pit.

The pit with no escape.

The pit of darkness.

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _For those who are waiting for that mysterious person from previous chapter, please be patient. :)_**


	7. And I'll Never Be Quite The Same

**_Hello there!_**

 ** _7th chapter up! :) Apologies for it in advance. (yes, I'm not very convinced that this chapter is good enough, nothing new)_**

 ** _I have no idea when the next update appears. Please, enjoy and once again, sorry if it sucks._**

 _Triggers :_

 _Nothing has changed since the last time._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 7 ~~~_**

Anakin, still hidden in his arms, was crying silently but despite the sadness that seemed to be raining over the room, something did feel different. As if the sparkle of light ran across their strong bond.

The boy was on the edge, he was crying and wasn't even trying to hold back the tears that broke them both. However, Obi-Wan didn't mind it at all. They were going to recover. There was no other option. He will not let his apprentice down.

"Anakin." he whispered. The teenager looked up and faced him, his eyes still glassy. "I want to help you. You know that, right?"

A nod. He let out an inaudible sigh and tightened the embrace. He knew the request he was about to make would break his Padawan even more, but he had to take this risk. For him. For them both.

"You-- I want you to tell me about those... those men, Anakin. Please, tell me at least what they looked like. It's the only way to find and stop them." he felt how the teenager's body tensed. His breath quickened within two seconds.

Anakin glanced at him, eyes widened. His body started trembling. He couldn't help the rising panic.

 _'If you ever tell anyone, we'll find you and make ourselves sure you'll never say anything more.'_

That was what they told him. The voice echoed in his head, making him cry more. He really didn't know them, no. But despite it, he was afraid. He didn't want to survive this one more time. He'd rather die. Not that it's any difference to him if he dies now or later.

He didn't care about life because his life was ruined. He was haunted by their ghosts every day.

Hungry, wrathful but also satisfied eyes. The scars. The voices. The pain. Everything he wanted to forget about.

"No, n-no... Master. No." he was mumbling, shaking his head in anxiety. "You can't... I can't... they will-- no!"

Obi-Wan felt the moment when his heart was torn apart, ripped off his chest. He saw the agony in his Padawan's eyes.

Why every time when he pieces everything together, it all must fall apart again?

He could read in the boy's eyes that he was too scared, he saw that memories returned.

The Force was unsteady. It was shrieking, just like Anakin's soul.

"Anakin. Anakin, please, calm down." he soothed. "I won't force you, alright? Just calm down and everything will be fine." he pulled him into another hug. He let go of the tears himself but quickly wiped them away. "You're safe."

He was frightened. Anakin's body was trembling so much and he couldn't help him like he would love to.

Felt helplessness when the person you love is falling down, is the worst thing one could experience, Obi-Wan knew it too well.

He had no idea if he should drop this subject or dig out something more. The decision wasn't the easiest one to make.

"Anakin, you're afraid of them, aren't you? Have they threatened you? Please, tell me, let me help you."

But Anakin has not responded. He has been staring at the wall, his gaze blank and fearful.

Obi-Wan was aware that he pushed too far. The last thing he wanted was to let his apprentice clam up again. Yet, he couldn't help it.

He was tired of the silence. Anything, he would love Anakin to say _anything_. He wanted to see his smile. But his memories of his Padawan's loud laughter and bright gaze, was only a distant illusion. He knew what should be done to make things good again. He knew.

Because those criminals should get what they deserved.

But even if they caught them, what would happen? They would probably get locked in prison, nothing more. And for what they'd done, the punishment should be much more serious. They deserve death.

Their blood should be shed, for everything, for breaking his Padawan's heart.

They should--

No. _No_.

' _Calm down'_ , his mind said. ' _You're a Jedi, and a Jedi doesn't hate. A Jedi doesn't seek revenge.'_

But... would it be _really_ revenge? He just wanted justice. Justice for their crimes. Justice for hurting the only person he loved like a family. The person who _was_ his family.

It was stronger than him, and he found it quite pathetic. Everything had started with his lecture about anger. Now, however, he himself was losing with it.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"He refuses to tell me anything about these... criminals." he was standing in the middle of the chamber, where every Jedi Master was looking at him.

He left Anakin alone after hiding every dangerous object that could be found in their quarters. Just in case if Anakin wanted to do something to himself. After all, he did break down. Because of _him_.

Force, why did he leave him alone? He should have taken him here. He would wait for him and be safe. He understood his decisions less and less. He had to ask himself why he couldn't act like the real Obi-Wan Kenobi - strong and reasonable Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Troubling, this is. Very troubling indeed." muttered Master Yoda, looking at the floor. His green face frowned in concentration.

"Does he still want to attend his classes?" asked Kit Fisto.

Obi-Wan couldn't say that he felt comfortable with talking about it when his Padawan was in such a bad state. He didn't at all. But it was the only way to get to those bastards that had hurt him. Only the Council could help him, for he himself wouldn't be strong enough to handle this.

He felt exhaustion of these past few weeks on his back. He was tired. Tired of everything. Of course, he couldn't say that he regretted taking care of Anakin, no. It was just... a lot to take in.

He was responsible for him, for his life and recovery. His every decision could make things better but also worse. It all felt like heavy stones which settled in his heart.

"I'm not sure. When I tried to speak to him, he clammed up. However, I don't think he wants that anymore." he let himself drop the subject of his Padawan's recent panic attack after his classes. "I think he was threatened, Masters."

Others nodded without any word of protest.

"Do you think he knew them?" asked Mace, his tone neutral, but Obi-Wan for once saw that he was regretful, too. It was a surprise, for sure.

"I have no idea, Master. However, I highly doubt it. I suppose he was just... a random _toy_ to them." he almsot snarled, feeling his anger starting to burn deep inside. "I also believe Anakin wasn't their only victim."

"Yes. Doubt in it, there is not. Reacted as the first ones, we might have. Afraid of consequences, they started to be."

"They could have thought about them earlier." he whispered but no one heard him. He quickly returned to his calm state. He grunted. "They fear Anakin. They are scared that he would tell us anything which could lead us to them."

He knew that deep down, he was right. No matter what they could tell him, he did. When the Jedi are involved, it gets more serious. It becomes very urgent.

And that was good. The more searching is done, the closer he gets to the bottom of this. Yet, he still had nothing.

Besides, they must be aware of that as well as he or other Jedi. That's why they'd threatened him. That's why they had decided to poison his mind.

"Look for other way, we must." Yoda informed and he glanced at him. He understood the meaning of these words after a few moments.

What..?

The other way? There is _no_ other way but to keep searching. One day, they will succeed.

"I beg your pardon, Masters but... we cannot give up on trying. What had happened to my Padawan may also happen to others if we stop." the Knight firmly protested, he couldn't let Anakin down. The boy relied on him. This case must be finished. It _will_.

"No one said anything about giving up, Obi-Wan." spoke Ki-Adi Mundi. "We've simply decided to slow down and take some time for reflections. The Force will show us the right path eventually."

Obi-Wan swallowed the frustration and remained silent for a longer time.

How can they say that? How can they leave Anakin, leave _them_ , alone? What they'd done was wrong, everyone in this room knew this. Those men shouldn't be walking freely in the streets, hurting more people.

They should be brought to justice and judged by the strictest law that existed. There was no time to simply wait and see where it all goes.

"You can't do this, you _can't._ It isn't right. You mustn't just... sit here and hope for a better day! Anakin is one of us and he should get as much help as we can provide!"

He clenched his fists very tightly and didn't try to stop this rage which was slowly creating in his heart.

"You're pushing it, Obi-Wan." scolded him Mace and they all were now looking at his slightly red from anger face.

He didn't turn away from the black-skinned Jedi. He knew Mace as well as other Masters here was more experienced than him, but he didn't have a desire to adjust to their orders.

For the first time in forever, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt hot fury boiling in his veins. He felt it and it seemed to have fallen upon his mind, making everything unclear.

Yet, he was aware he couldn't show it that much. It would be the last thing he and Anakin needed.

"I'm _sorry_ , Master Windu." he simply said, swallowing his every emotion. He forced a bow.

He could not control the intensity of the anger he started feeling, thoughts of his Padawan and the images he's still been remembering raged within him.

He was guilty of his suffering. He was the reason why it occurred. He should have heard him out and everything could have been different.

He should have chased after him. He should have stopped him somehow. It wouldn't have come to this.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He stood at the balcony of his dark apartment overlooking famous Jedi Temple. The blood-red sunset that enlightened it gave him shivers. It reminded him of the revenge. His revenge.

He grinned, showing his white teeth. His life has not been that exciting for a very long time. It was high time he changed it.

The task wasn't easy, but he had some experience. After all, he wouldn't be the first one to mess with that stupid Temple. The Jedi weren't that unpredictable as they thought.

It even wasn't about the prize, he has never done anything for money. They were useless. He had a lot of wealth, and although he found it helpful a few times, to get more has never been his priority.

For him, it was all about revenge. Revenge that shall crash his worst enemies. The Jedi, all of them, should pay. And the key to that, was Anakin Skywalker. He would love to see him broken, pleading for mercy. And Kenobi... that would be truly amazing to have him at his mercy, to leave him in fear.

He laughed hoarsely and hid inside his luxurious apartment. The lights were switched off, because he simply preferred darkness. Not that the good camouflage has been any issue here. No, he had no problems with it.

In the dark, though, people don't see anything, they don't know who is next to. They get scared. And when they are scared, they lose their minds.

He sat in the bedroom, preparing everything for the day of his returning. It will come soon. Sooner than they all expect.

His name will be known once again. This time, though, they will never forget about it.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"Anakin, are you here?" Obi-Wan called just as he walked into their shared quarters.

It was grim as always. Dull and quiet. The pain has been lingering here for so long that he couldn't even remember when was the last time he truly laughed. When he heard other sound than crying, actually.

"Anakin?" he repeated, quietly. Was he here? He didn't know.

However, he did know he would not forgive himself if something happened during his absence.

Since their talk, Anakin's state has improved, he had to admit. It wasn't as clear to others, for they had no idea what has been happening with the boy since that dark day, but for him, it was quite noticeable. He's been watching him every day, he's been watching his tries to overcome the trauma he'd endured.

He silently walked into his Padawan's room and looked around carefully. The door hissed behind him.

Then, he saw him. He was lying in the bed, face buried in pillows, body tightly wrapped in warm blankets.

"Padawan? Are you alright?" he asked, voice shaky. Anakin looked so... dead.

With a dreadful feeling in his guts, he approached him and sat on the boy's bed. Anakin did not stir, did not even give him a look. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep.

Obi-Wan gently touched the teenager's forehead to see if he didn't have a fever, he looked so pale and was shivering terribly.

Everything seemed to be normal. As normal as it was recently, of course.

"Can we talk?"

Anakin shifted, the mattress creaked under the weight of his too thin body. His glassy eyes looked at the Knight.

"What about?" he murmured weakly, from his voice Obi-Wan could tell he'd been crying.

"You tell me." he risked a slight smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Of course he knew what was wrong. Of course he didn't even think about pretending that nothing was happening here. But he cared. He cared even too much as for an experienced Jedi Knight.

"N-nothing."

"Anakin." he sighed and peered into his face. "Be honest with me. I'm here for you." his palm gently touched the boy's white cheek.

"I-I _am_ honest, Master. There's-- It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

A slight nod responded, and a weak, quiet 'yes' followed.

"So can you look at me and say it once again?"

Exactly as he predicted, Anakin has not obeyed. He only closed his eyes and sniffed.

He wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone with it, that his Master will always be ready to help.

"Master, please... I don't want to... talk."

The young man blinked and inhaled. His shoulder has been better recently. That was good, maybe when he is able to come back to the lightsaber practice, he will cheer up.

"What do you want, then?" he tried to sound as gentle as he could. The moment of silence responded.

"... Forget." the whisper hid every kind of bad emotions he knew. Sadness, sorrow, grief and fear. Guilt and disappointment. Shame and helplessness.

"Oh, Anakin... Please talk to me. _Please_. Try to get it out. I want to hear your voice, nothing more." he wiped the youth's tears away.

Anakin opened his mouth but hesitated. He smiled to convince him, somehow. He was so close. As never before.

"I... I'm afraid..." the boy finally choked out.

"Of them?"

"... I just wanted to... to help her, Master..." he confessed what was bothering his heart and didn't even notice when he started sobbing.

Obi-Wan frowned. He brushed Anakin's braid off his face and looked at his tears in his blue like ocean eyes.

"Help whom?"

"The woman... they-- they wanted to hurt her. I rushed to... to help her." he let go of his sadness and cried now intensively.

"Is this how it happened?" he asked, determined to get the answer.

Anakin only nodded and lifted himself up. Blankets fell onto the floor. He, tearfully, looked at Obi-Wan and, to the Knight's surprise, swiftly buried his face in his arms. His thin body was shaking from too many emotions.

He embraced him, smiling at himself. Maybe he would be able to fix the past. It was incredibly good that Anakin has finally opened up more. These small steps they have taken, could be their great beginning.

"Don't be afraid, Anakin. You did well that you'd wanted to help that woman. That was very thoughtful of you." he soothed. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to make his Padawan feel better but... he couldn't think of anything else right now.

Anakin was hurt because he had wanted to help someone else, someone who would have taken his place if not for his courageous reaction...

The teenager hasn't responded, though. He chose silence. But it was a type of comforting silence.

When the evening came Obi-Wan made some tea and returned to Anakin's side as soon as he was able to. He gave him a cup of the warm liquid. Padawan quietly thanked him.

Then, they simply drank it without a word.

"Come with me, young one." he said with a light smile as soon as there was no tea left. The night had already fallen. Young Jedi looked at him. "Please." he added.

Anakin frowned in confusion at first but then, nodded silently. He stood up, realising it wasn't that hard to move anymore. He could finally look at the mirror without seeing himself covered in bruises and scratches. That, however, didn't make him better, no.

Because physical injuries have never been the reason why he couldn't sleep. The men, they have. They have been living inside his mind. He knew they would stay there forever. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of them.

He glanced at Obi-Wan who was walking in front of him. He was looking at the dark corridor they were crossing. He was calm, he led him outside the Temple.

"Where are we going?" he shyly asked, breaking the silence. Some weeks ago, he would have said that the quiet bothered him, he would have hated it. Now, however, he was used to that. He liked it.

"Nowhere." Obi-Wan answered and looked at him. "We're exactly where we should be."

He saw dark sky, the moon, and his Master who was standing right in front of him, smiled.

Last time he was outside, it was the worst day of his entire life.

He frowned and looked around silently. It was quite cold.

"What are we doing here?"

The Knight simply looked up, watching something in the sky.

"Can you see them, Anakin? Can you see the stars?" he asked quietly. Anakin glanced up at the black sky decorated with shining stars.

"Yes, Master." he muttered, settling beside the man.

"Did you know that when I was younger, I used to go outside and admire them together with Qui-Gon?"

"No, Master."

Obi-Wan slightly smiled and glanced at his young apprentice. The boy's eyes were shining in the moonlight.

"He found them really interesting."

Everything was so peaceful and quiet. That helped him relax.

"As a young Padawan, I didn't see anything unusual in them. For me they were rather boring." he said and let out a quiet chuckle. "It's amazing how our thinking can change with passed time."

"I suppose..." Anakin murmured quietly.

"Do you know what's the most amazing in them? They are beautiful. Every single one of them." Anakin turned his head towards him, he nodded as if he wanted to reassure him. "They're different from each other, and that makes them beautiful."

He gave Anakin a moment to reflect. The silence was soothing and no one was around. They were alone.

"And even when there comes time for a star and it dies, there's always the second one that is born anew."

The blonde boy lowered his gaze and wiped some sudden tears away. Obi-Wan smiled once again, still remembering the days when Anakin was full of life. He's missed them. He's missed _him_.

"Some of them burn out and are left forgotten." the teenager murmured quietly, avoiding his Master's gaze.

"That's true. But it depends on us if we want to remember them."

"Not everything depends on us, Master." Obi-Wan heard this weak whisper coming from Anakin's trembling mouth. He saw the trail of fresh tears on his pale cheeks. "Some things happen and we can't easily... forget about them."

"Yes, I know." he informed and approached, wrapping him by his arm. "Yet, the decision if we want to give in to them, does depend on us." he smiled as the apprentice glanced at him. "Come, my Padawan. It's cold." he said and, still holding him under his arm, led him inside.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	8. Tell Me When I'm Gonna Live Again

**_Hello there! :)_**

 ** _Another chapter's up, yay!_**

 ** _I forgot to thank you for your reviews, they gave me new inspiration and made me very happy, thank you! :)_**

 ** _Now, please, enjoy the new chapter._**

 _Triggers:_

 _The same plus mentions of the rape._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 8 ~~~_**

Next morning, Anakin didn't want to attend his classes anymore and that was good, Obi-Wan didn't mind it at all. He was happy, even delighted. His apprentice finally stopped building so solid walls around himself. For the first time since forever, the Knight truly felt he could help him more.

The last night was nice, soothing, peaceful. He hoped that from now on, their relationship would warm up. He would love it to happen and even though Obi-Wan considered getting Anakin's trust a big success, he still seeked for more. If there was one thing he learnt while being a Master to Anakin Skywalker, it was the fact his Padawan's soul is unique. The boy has been more powerful than other Jedi, and much more passionate. He has become strong with the Force.

Sometimes, it was deeply worrying him. Such a gifted mind as Anakin's one, could be vulnerable to selfishness and arrogance. However, selfishness has never been an issue with Anakin, no. The arrogance - it has.

Obi-Wan wondered not once what made the boy this way. He was trying his best to fight it down but... it was useless. It was getting worse and worse. With time, he simply stopped trying. Maybe that was a mistake from the beginning?

Maybe if he had treated his Padawan differently... but it would never be a Jedi way. They do not express feelings as Anakin would like them to.

Since Anakin arrived at the Temple, he's heard only about releasing the emotions and getting rid of the past which his apprentice has never wanted to give up. He would scold him for having such strong attachments to his Mother.

On the second hand, though, what else could one expect from such a young boy who used to be a slave? Without a Father, Anakin has always had only Shmi. And he left her to make his dreams about being a Jedi come true.

He smiled slightly. He used to be excited about that as a Padawan, too. Qui-Gon not once had to remind him that being a Jedi wasn't about lifting things. For a kid, though, it wasn't that obvious. What if Anakin just felt out of place? Maybe he was disappointed with this life. After all, he had no idea what being a Jedi really meant.

He walked into Anakin's room to see him sitting on the edge of his bed. He was staring at the grim wall in front of him. Obi-Wan had plans for today. He wanted to take Anakin out, just to relax, far from their fellow Jedi, from their prying eyes.

"Anakin." he began and approached the young man. He crouched in front of him.

The apprentice didn't even blink. Obi-Wan had no idea what nightmares were haunting him at the moment, but he couldn't simply sit and look at that torment.

"Anakin, I want to take you to Dex, okay? Do you want to see Dex?" he asked as if his Padawan was a little kid.

His hands grabbed the teenager's cold ones. He would love to warm them up, warm his heart up.

Anakin has days when he acts almost like the boy Obi-Wan once met. He talks, he listens, and he reacts. But there are also moments when all of the progress they've made just disappears, and the apprentice is again the plant that doesn't react on anything, even on his Master's voice.

"Padawan." his tone turned a bit firm. He kept the coolness of the voice but it was enough to get his Padawan's attention.

He glanced up at him and blinked. Obi-Wan smiled at him slightly and stroked the back of his palms.

"I want to take you to Dex. Are you fine with it?" he asked softly. Oh, how much he's missed Anakin's joyful smile, bright laughter and the happiness in his blue, once full of life eyes.

The boy simply nodded and looked down at the floor. Obi-Wan now caressed his shoulder that was almost fully recovered.

"Come, young one. He'll be happy to see us."

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The streets were as always crowded and loud. People were hurriedly passing by, police officers were guarding the neighbourhood, and he had this bad feeling again. He could not describe it, but he could sense some dark, but yet familiar presence somewhere nearby.

He looked over his shoulder to see his Padawan walking behind him. He smiled as Anakin glanced up but the reply didn't follow.

He slowed down his pace to let the boy catch up to him. He seemed to be overwhelmed by the crowds and different noises. Obi-Wan noticed how he startled when a random woman bumped into him. He started to have all of these doubts again.

Was he making a mistake now? He only wanted to help him get through his terrible trauma. Maybe he shouldn't have taken him outside just yet? He did not know anything now.

As they walked into the building, Dex greeted them immediately with a huge bright smile.

"Obi-Wan! Nice to see you, my friend!" he chuckled and approached them, ignoring other people's curious gazes.

"Hello, Dex. I brought a company. I hope you don't mind." he smiled and revealed Anakin's thin frame standing behind him, pale and silent.

The being looked at the Padawan and laughed almost automatically.

"Anakin! I haven't seen you in years, man! Come on, give me a hug!" he came up and stretched his arms. Anakin quickly stepped back, fear appeared in his eyes very swiftly. His chest seemed to be working too fast.

Obi-Wan reacted as quickly. He raised his hand and smirked at his friend, blocking Dex's path, hiding his apprentice behind him.

"It's not a good idea. Anakin isn't a fan of hugs." he informed calmly. What else was there to say? He didn't want to make his little brother uncomfortable. He's already put him under the pressure and stress by bringing him here.

He started regretting that.

"Oh, too bad." the alien eyed the boy and gave him a smile afer a second. Then, his gaze returned to Obi-Wan's face. "But you, my friend, can't refuse, can you?"

"Of course not. I'm glad we can meet after so long."

"Agreed, my dear Jedi friend. What can I get ya? Come on now, sit down." he offered and smiled. His big eyes were peering into the Knight's still calm face.

Obi-Wan's eyebrow furrowed slightly and he, together with Anakin, followed the other man to the table in the corner.

They settled down silently.

"Thank you for your hospitality, my friend, but we need to think. Hope you don't mind."

Dex eyed them both without a word but after a second, chuckled happily and clasped his two hands.

"Of course not. I'll leave you two alone. You know where to find me if you need something." he winked at them and disappeared very quickly among other people.

He shook his head with a smile but it disappeared as soon as he saw his apprentice. He looked miserably. Was he crying? Well, Obi-Wan could definitely notice the tears in his eyes.

"Anakin, are you alright?" he asked although the answer was rather obvious.

The boy glanced up at him and simply nodded.

"Y-yes." it was all Obi-Wan got. He wondered if it was a question or not. Answer never came.

"I hope you know that we're here for a reason."

Yes, reason. He really did believe it would help Anakin. He wanted to talk with him, to hear him shout out things which bothered his young but already shattered heart.

The teenager frowned, but his face turned soft again as he looked at the table. The Knight sensed distress in their bond.

"I want to go home, Master. Please, just take me home." his voice sounded so desperate that it destroyed the Knight's heart. He looked so defenceless, so sad.

"Anakin, I want what is best for you. I want to see your smile and hear your laugh." he began quietly, he reached out for the Padawan's hand and squeezed it gently.

Anakin looked down but didn't say anything. His lips quivered.

"I know it's hard for you but for me it is too, believe me. I-- You're in pain, Anakin. I can see it. You-- You think that if you don't speak about it... you think it's right. But it doesn't make you feel better, Padawan." he held his tears off, watching Anakin's own ones. What more was there to say? Nothing.

So he waited. Waited for any kind of reaction. It did not come. The teenager's tears caressed his cheeks. He wiped them away, making Anakin look at him. He smiled.

Then, it all faded away. The gaze that was given to him just seemed to have eaten his soul. He could feel everything what Anakin tried to hide so hard.

He could see the memories in these wet eyes.

"Anakin..." he squeezed his hands again. The boy closed his eyes and turned away. "Anakin, please. We must talk. We can't avoid it for the rest of our lives. It will do nothing good."

He knew he couldn't break down. Not now. Not in front of his Padawan. He patiently waited for the reply. Even if that would mean another argument. He just wanted to hear him. He has never missed any sound as much as at the moment.

He swallowed thickly and sighed. Only silence responded.

"Anakin, if I take you home, will you talk to me?" he asked softly, he sent him some soothing pulses through the Force to calm the boy down.

The youth glanced at him, another tears already shining in his eyes. He didn't reply but Obi-Wan knew better.

"Come on." he whispered and stood up waiting for his apprentice to do the same.

He bid Dex farewell and they both headed straight to their apartment in the peaceful, quiet Temple.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Their quarters felt so dead. But Obi-Wan got used to that so long ago. However, got used to doesn't mean he ignored it. He could not do such a thing. It has been bothering him too much. He has been burying his emotions under the surface to stay strong.

He knew that if he let them go, he would break down. Neither he, nor Anakin would need that. Someone had to stay in control.

He led the teenager on their couch in the living room and looked at his sad face. He was white as a sheet, and Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin wasn't sick. He was thin, but he could blame the boy's rejection of eating any food for that.

"Do you want some water?" he quietly asked, seeing his miserable state. The shake of his head was the only answer.

He sighed and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Can we talk now, Anakin?" he just knew he had to get this out of his Padawan. It was for the sake of them both.

The teenager looked at him, eyes a bit red now. He sniffed.

"I-- I don't know, Master. I--" he stopped and closed his eyes. He couldn't look at that man, not with all the dirt covering his body. He felt too ashamed and too guilty. It was all his fault.

"Anakin..." the Knight sighed and wrapped the boy by his arm. "Remember the stars? They are unique and beautiful, just like you."

"The stars may die, too." he murmured a bit stubbornly.

"Yes, that is true, my Padawan. They may die and never be seen again. Or, they might be remembered forever. You're a star, Anakin. But there is one difference between them and you. Do you know what it is?"

The teenager shook his head and looked at him.

"You, unlike them, can choose if you die or if you raise."

"What if-- what if I've already died?" he asked sadly and turned away. Obi-Wan grimaced from the pain that lingered in his heart.

"Anakin, no." he shook his head with certainty he has not showed for a long time. "Don't say things like that." he whispered and caressed the boy's cheek.

Anakin closed his eyes and sniffed inaudibly. He looked defeated.

"You're strong and passionate. You're clever and hard-working. I'm sorry for everything, for every pain you've endured. I wish I could do something more. However, there is one thing I'm going to do for sure, Anakin."

"And what... what is it?"

"I'm going to fight. For you. For your happiness, Anakin. I promise you, I'm going to do everything what's in my power to find them, to show you your life is not finished yet. I will never give up on you. Even if it means sacrificing everything I have."

Anakin fell silent, looking as if in the fight with himself. He was helpless, defenceless and humiliated. They did it all. They stole his soul and ate his will to live. Why was Obi-Wan saying such things? He should be ashamed of his failing Padawan.

"I-- I'm not worth fighting for." he whispered to himself. The Knight heard it, though. Anakin blushed slightly.

"You've always been, Padawan. I have never had a single doubt about it." he reassured him with a smile. "You will get through this. We will. You just need to trust me."

"I-- I do trust you, Master. Really, I just-- I can't..." he sobbed suddenly and laid his head on Obi-Wan's chest. Hands embraced him warmly. This man was like his father.

But... even a father cannot know some things. Even a father cannot know how dirty his son is. He was hopeless and afraid. His heart wasn't beating anymore. He was buried, not only dead. A body without any soul. Leaf that was taken by wind.

"Tell me the truth, Anakin, please." Obi-Wan's voice suddenly rang in his ears. The man's face was calm but worried. "Have they threatened you and that's why you're afraid of speaking about it?" his voice was still soft and soothing. Concern, grief but also care were hidden in his quiet whisper that Anakin has always loved. More or less, but loved.

He knew there was no point in hiding. There was no point in pretending anymore. Obi-Wan certainly knew the truth anyway.

"Y-yes, Master."

"What have they told you?" he gently caressed the boy's back.

Anakin shook his head and moaned a weak 'no'. His built from solid stone walls just fell down in one moment, the emotions were so heavy. Obi-Wan accepted his pain and released it into the Force.

If they suffer, they will suffer together, as one.

"Nothing. N-nothing at all..." he protested. He wasn't ready. There was no need to recall their words. Their angry voices telling him to either shut up, or scream for them.

They were doing to him many things - beating, using, humiliating. They made him repeat words he did not want to remember. He had to beg. They forced him to beg for hurting him.

They pinned him to the ground and tortured. They purposely made him wait for it, leaving him with fear and despair. They watched him drown in tears, heard him cry. They were laughing. They were insulting and mocking him. They made a lot of remarks about his young, fresh body.

The pain became real again and he didn't even notice when he started sobbing. He realised that Obi-Wan was holding him, cradling. His voice was so soothing that he couldn't stop listening to it.

Maybe he deserved everything that happened. Maybe it was his punishment for his bad-tempered character, for his disobedience. After all, they taught him how to be a good boy.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan finally spoke louder, yet not less softly. "You have my support, my help. You have _me_. No one has rights to hurt you." he said as if he read his mind. Maybe he really did, for Anakin forgot about his shielding.

However, shielding did not matter now. He just wanted to be safe again. Free from them, from their stares, voices, actions. But they've still been living underneath his skin, burning it alive, eating his broken soul.

"They may not have rights but... M-Master, they did it... They did h-hurt me." he confessed, his body trembling so much right now.

"I know, young one, I know. They did it so they shall be punished for that."

"And who-- who would punish them, Master?" his glassy, full of tears eyes looked at him. "The Council? The Senate? No one c-cares. I'm... I'm on my own." his fingers clutched Obi-Wan's white tunic.

The older Jedi immediately shook his head in protest. He tried to ignore the fury that spread across his mind. He tried to forget what anger feels like. With no result.

Anakin was partially right. The Council turned their back on them. The Senate should not interfere. And he? What could he do if he's the only one that cares about his Padawan's state?

Yes, the Council asks, of course they do. But he knew they do that not because of the grief. Not mostly, at least.

They do it because they don't want anything happen to their Chosen One. It was who Anakin has always been to them. Only the boy who would bring balance to the Force, nothing more.

He couldn't leave it, leave _him_.

"No, Anakin, no! You-- You're not. _I_ care. I care and that will not change. Maybe you can't see it, or maybe you just can't believe it but... I promise you, justice will win."

He smiled when his apprentice looked at him. He was so young, he didn't deserve any of this. He gritted his teeth but released the anger into the Force as he was taught to.

Anakin opened his mouth to reply, his lips trembling, body shivering and tears falling. He closed his eyes and laid his troubled head on Obi-Wan's chest one more time. The man was really warm.

"The scars..." he quietly, shyly began. Obi-Wan frowned. "They had scars. The bald one... he was first..." flashbacks returned to his memory. He couldn't control his crying now. "He... he threw me on the wall, I-I fell to the ground... th-they held me... I-I was trying to... to defend but... I-- I couldn't." he was sobbing so loudly.

Obi-Wan let out an inaudible sigh and tightened the embrace, careful not to scare the boy. He couldn't even imagine what a nightmare it must have been to his young apprentice.

"Shh, Anakin, that's okay. Please, if you don't want to, if you're not ready... you don't have to continue..." he whispered but it didn't calm his apprentice down.

He was struggling within his arms, as if the invisible hands reached out for him, as if they were here, hurting him again.

He, astonished by the violent reaction, was wondering what to do. He held Anakin tightly, because he knew that if he let him go, the teenager would simply run off.

He just carried on whispering. He was sending calming pulses through their bond, he accepted the pain his Padawan felt, and shared with him all of his agony.

It has been lasting and lasting. He truly didn't know how long they've been sitting like that. But time stopped when he heard Anakin's next words.

"M-Master... Master, please, help me... Master..." it wasn't a request. It was a desperate plea. The boy wasn't aware of his surroundings. His memory returned to that awful night.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes to stop the waterfalls of tears which threatened to fall down and he started cradling him, still holding him in a tight hug.

"I'm here, Anakin. I'm right here. You're safe, you're with me." he informed quietly and lifted the boy's chin. Anakin's brow twitched. "Please, young one, open your eyes and you'll see." he let out a weak whisper and kissed the crown of his head and then, the center of his forehead.

His son was suffering. How could he let this happen? There was no forgiveness.

Anakin, however, did as he was asked to. As his blue eyes registered him, Obi-Wan slightly smiled to reassure him that he indeed was real.

"You're safe." he repeated, placing both hands on the blonde's wet cheeks. His own tears made his view blurry.

Anakin wanted to say something but as he opened his mouth, only another sob escaped. Obi-Wan pulled the boy's head closer to his chest and tried to comfort him.

"I promise you I'll always help you. Even if I'm not next to physically, I am beside you every day, you understand? Every day." he whispered calmly and pressed the boy's face to his robes. Anakin whimpered quietly and his arms wrapped Obi-Wan's back.

The Knight closed his eyes and sighed. Finally, finally after so long they're able to talk, to listen, to speak. Obi-Wan knew he would never let him go, even if he could lose his life because of it.

He could feel the heavy wave of pain and sorrow lingering in their bond. He could see what it was doing to him, to them both. Never before he'd been so helpless. Nothing was clear, and nothing was right. He had no idea what to do, how to be the one to show Anakin happiness after everything. He did not know what was real, and what was his worst nightmare.

But between lies and truths, he knew one thing for sure.

Obi-Wan Kenobi will never be the same again.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	9. You Build Me Up And Then I Fall Apart

**_Hello there! :)_**

 ** _Another chapter's up and I must say that I'm writing the last chapter now so you can be sure this story won't be abandoned in a cliffhanger or something ;)_**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter, I wrote it while I had writer block so it might not be the best, though I still hope it's quite readable :)_**

 ** _Also, forgive me any mistakes, as always I checked it three times but I can never be sure :)_**

 _Triggers:_

 _Nothing new._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 9 ~~~_**

It was a cold evening, the sun has already hidden behind the view of Coruscant bright buildings.

Obi-Wan was staring at the purple sky, wondering about too many things that gave him a headache. The feeling... familiar feeling has settled deep in his head. It was as if the Force itself wanted to warn him. The problem was, he had no idea what he should be afraid of.

One thing was sure, though. Nothing good was about to happen. Everything felt... grim and simply numb. It gave him a lot of cold shivers.

He heard some steps from behind. He knew who came. Anakin, his young Padawan, on his bare foot. Obi-Wan turned to him and greeted with a bright smile, hoping the teenager would reply with the same.

...No, he shouldn't have thought about it. He has not smiled for ages. Why would he now?

"Aren't you sleeping?" he gently asked, remembering that the teenager had been tired.

He shook his head and shyly approached the man. Obi-Wan's presence was soothing. It could calm him and his dark demons down. It could prevent the fire from burning his soul.

"I... I couldn't fall asleep." the boy whispered in some sort of shame. The Knight could see in these eyes that Anakin had this wrong feeling as well.

He smirked slightly and nodded, dismissing negative thoughts.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

Anakin eyed him silently, hesitating. Then, just simply nodded and came closer to his Master. He looked up at the sky, watching it cautiously.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked, admiring a colourful sky and pink-red strips left by the sunset.

"Yeah..." in this voice, the Knight could hear everything but happiness. There was fear, there was grief, and there was pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, not looking away from the younger Jedi's face.

Anakin at first shook his head as if in apprehension. But shortly after that sighed, his muscles tensed.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around him protectively. He could feel how the boy was shivering. Indeed, it was pretty cold.

"I-- I don't know, Master. There is... there is something out there that I don't... like." he was staring blankly at colourful clouds. He swallowed and blinked.

"Yes, I know. I sense it too, Padawan."

The boy looked at him and they fell silent for a moment.

"Do you think we should be worried?" his face suddenly turned to him. He was white as a sheet. A ghost.

His tears started to burn him again as he thought about those happy days. Everything they had been working on just destroyed in one night. He wondered many times what the future would bring, and if something, would it be his son?

The fact his dear Anakin has completely left him alone and got replaced by a broken teenager pained so much he couldn't describe it. He only wanted him back.

When he threw another thoughts away and was about to give any reply, he saw how his apprentice shivered. _Again_. It was too much.

"I think we should get inside. You're cold." he whispered softly and with arms still around him, just led him to their apartment.

Anakin sat on the couch and Obi-Wan put a blanket around him, hoping it could warm the teenager up.

The young apprentice closed his eyes, drifting off somewhere where Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to come. To his world of nightmares, demons and sorrow. He wanted to cry as all the emotions haunted him like ghosts. It came so suddenly that he was controlling it with difficulties.

Obi-Wan was cautiously watching his Padawan's every step, every breath and every tear that he tried so hard to hide.

He wished it had never happened. He wished he had been able to do anything. He was ready to get through every fire, every flood, just to see Anakin's bright smile again.

"Anakin..." he started in whisper and patiently waited for the boy to look at him.

When the reply hasn't come, he sighed and wiped one of Anakin's tears away. Then, he was given some attention.

He smiled.

"I was wondering if you were up to some lightsaber practice tomorrow." he stated firmly, yet softly, with a gentle smile in his face.

Sudden sparkles which appeared in the boy's eyes made him feel much lighter.

"But... Master... what about my arm?" he asked quietly. "I'm afraid I shouldn't overwhelm it."

The Knight pretended not to hear this uncomfortable shift in the Force, nor did he want to feel the slight pain in their bond.

"We'll go easy on your arm, Anakin. I'm sure a sparring would be good for you."

"Master Che won't be pleased."

"Who said she would find out?" he winked at him and grinned lightly.

Anakin's face brightened up suddenly. Obi-Wan couldn't describe what he felt when, for the first time in forever, he saw the teenager's smile. It was as if he saw thousands of rainbows, or beautiful waterfalls somewhere on a distant planet. His soul screamed from happiness. The dullness of recent days disappeared.

Anakin's smile was unexpected but very welcome. It gave him new hope. For better days. He was staring at the boy in amazement as if he saw a miracle. Maybe he did.

At the moment, words weren't really necessary.

He patted Anakin's back and inaudibly sighed. He was extremely happy to see his apprentice smile, even if it wasn't the smile he always used to give him.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

It got dark very soon. The silence wasn't awkward, nor overwhelming. For the first time in ages, it was nice.

He could listen to it for a very long time together with his Padawan. It was soothing.

"Master..." the teenager suddenly said, shattering the quiet. But Obi-Wan wasn't annoyed by it in any way. He still was delighted. The smile - one smile was enough.

"Yes?" their eyes met, Anakin's shiny blue gaze was the only thing that he could see in this darkness of the room.

"Do you-- do you sometimes... fear?"

He smiled lightly, relaxing his muscles. As a Jedi and Anakin's Master, he should say that fear wasn't what they should feel. But it would be a lie. The biggest lie he would ever tell. Because he does fear. He really does.

And looking at Anakin, he knew why. If he lost him, it would be like a nightmare. He would be alone. He would be no one, because Anakin was the main reason why he was here, why he was a Knight and a Master. Why he was _someone_.

"Yes, Anakin. Yes, I fear. Everyone does."

"Even Master Windu?"

He wanted to hold off the chuckle. But he didn't succeed. Mace has surely been a Jedi made of steel. However, it was not a right moment to say that to his apprentice.

"I'm sure he isn't fearless, young one." he answered instead, feeling the smile spread across his face.

Anakin looked down with a slight smirk. Then, it disappeared. He blinked and grimaced as another flashbacks struck him. He rubbed his face and tried to calm all of the raging thoughts down. A few tears swam down his cheeks and he sniffed.

Then, a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He flinched at first but quickly realised he wasn't in this awful dark alley.

He realised he wasn't with them but with Obi-Wan who was looking at him with clear concern painted on his bearded face, his grey eyes showed the anxiety.

"I have fears, too, Master." he whispered in pain. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment. He closed his eyes and noticed how unsteadily he was breathing.

"I know, Anakin." the reply came soon. The hand was taken off his shoulder and placed on his back instead. The man sat closer to him. "I know everything."

"N-no! No, you don't!" sudden outburst shocked him. His apprentice's eyes were now full of tears. His lower lip was trembling, as it always does when Anakin gets too emotional. "You have no idea! You don't know what it feels like to be--" he cut off all of a sudden and looked down, rubbing his blue eyes. "I'm s-sorry, Master."

"Anakin, my very young apprentice..." he whispered and embraced him warmly. "You're right. I don't know what it feels like. And I can't assure you that someone from the Temple does. But..." he cupped his chin and gave him a light, kind smile. "I can be certain of one thing."

The boy sniffed and blinked, not responding. He waited.

"You're still Anakin. You're still my very stubborn and strong Padawan. You're making me proud every single day. I look at you and see... brave young man who has always been ready to overcome everything. Who has always fought. Who has never given up."

He gave him a minute to think about his words and continued.

"You may not see this, Anakin, but I know you. I believe in you. You will get through this. Because my Anakin would never admit to any loss. My Anakin would never let someone else control his life." he encouraged. Everything he said was true. He remembered every argument when Anakin simply didn't want to do something because 'no one will be telling him how he should live'.

Anakin Skywalker was brave and independent, he was able to get through slavery, he was very strong. No being could make him do something he did not want to.

That's why it pained. Because someone did force him to surrender. To give up his dignity. To let them claim him forever, leaving him with traumatizing memories.

Anakin opened his mouth to reply, but it didn't come easily. His hands were trembling, just like his whole body.

"Maybe I changed, Master." it wasn't the response Obi-Wan wanted to receive but what could he expect anyway? His Padawan was broken. So was his heart.

"Yes, you did. But you still are my apprentice. The one I know. The one who's always ready to fight. You still have this fire inside, Anakin. Maybe it's weak, but still present. You just need to let it burn."

"I need _you_ , Master. I--" Obi-Wan saw how hard it is for him to talk right now. "I need your guidance. Pl-please, don't leave me, never leave me." his hands wrapped the man's back and he hid his face in his chest.

"Anakin... don't worry. You know I would not." he whispered and caressed his head, soothing him as if to sleep.

"I was-- I was so afraid, Master. I thought I'd never see you again when they-- when they got me. I thought they'd kill me as soon as--" and he couldn't take more. A sob escaped his mouth and his left hand clutched Obi-Wan's robes.

"Anakin..." he whispered and tightened the embrace, sending him all their good memories of these bright, sunny days when there was only time for laughing and enjoying the peace.

It seemed to be working, for the Padawan calmed down after a few minutes. He was breathing loudly, his chest heaving. But he was not going to let him go. He wanted to stay like that, only two of them and good memories.

He was hugging him, stroking his back, hushing him until Anakin utterly stopped crying.

They got stuck in time like this, and for once, everything was alright, as it should have been earlier.

However, there was one matter he has wanted to discuss for some time. It just needed to be solved and it was a good moment to do it.

"Why did you punch that other Padawan, Anakin?" he asked and felt how the teenager tensed within his arms. His heart started running rapidly.

He caressed the back of his neck to somewhat reassure him, to give him courage. It worked out. The boy looked at him and swallowed.

"He-- we argued."

Obi-Wan stopped the grin and sighed silently, meeting his tearful gaze.

"Yes, that I know. I'm asking about reasons, Anakin."

The younger Jedi's eyes widened. He got nervous. Slave, that awful word echoed in his head. _Slave_ , nothing more.

Perhaps it wasn't a lie. After all, he'd been owned by someone for nine years. And when he almost forgot about it, some men decided to claim him. Now, he will be owned his entire life, even if he's free by all rights.

"It-- it doesn't matter." he whispered in shame and embarrassment. He closed his eyes and sighed. "It has never mattered."

Obi-Wan glanced at him with a sympathetic look. Indeed, Anakin's reasons and problems never mattered to the Council but they _were_ important. They were important to _him._ Yes, he hadn't been showing this very often. Of that, he was guilty. However, he still had time. It was not too late yet. He would show his Padawan that he cares.

"It matters to me, Anakin." he whispered and gave him another reassuring smile. He saw hesitation in the pair of these blue like ocean eyes but patiently, as he was used to, waited until the boy listens to what he'd said.

"Since when?" a murmur came out of his mouth. He felt guilty. The tone was accusing, and he couldn't be mad. He was aware of his mistakes.

"Since forever, Padawan. Since your first days as my apprentice."

"You've... you've never showed me that you... that you care. I-- am I not only a dying promise to you?"

The words struck him painfully. He knew that he did not help Anakin in any way when he was this small child from Tatooine. He knew he didn't make Anakin trust him like a Padawan should have trusted their Master.

He regretted every single day of being that harsh, without any compassion. The talk would be enough to help Anakin fight down his dark demons.

"You've never been just a promise, Anakin. You've been-- you've been like my... my son." he finally confessed. Sudden panic hit him when he realised he'd admitted to his attachments.

The conversations about feelings weren't his strong side. He has never even met his parents. He did not remember them like Anakin remembered his Mother. He did not know love. What having a family even means? What does it feel like?

The teenager's eyes brightened up and he smiled slightly. Obi-Wan answered with the same. So _this_ is what it feels like. This is what _love_ feels like.

Feelings, however, disappeared together with Anakin's smile. The teenager spoke suddenly, getting his attention.

"I-- I'm sorry I've let you down, Master. I-I should have fought harder." he whispered, tears already burning his eyes. The voice died in his throat as he recalled that terrible night. The night of his claiming.

"No, Anakin, please... don't say things like that." he immediately reacted. "You're the strongest person I've ever met. You're my-- my Padawan and I am so happy about having you beside me every day. You are not responsible for the crimes those men committed."

"Then why do I _feel_ responsible? Why does it _hurt_ so much?" his voice cracked in one second.

"Because you have a good heart, Anakin."

"Then, take it away f-from me. I-- I don't want to feel! I don't want to s-suffer anymore!" he broke down, cried out, shouted in anger, hatred and helplessness.

Obi-Wan again felt everything so clearly, so intensely. Anakin's thoughts were very loud and chaotic. He saw their faces in the darkness, he heard their taunts and laughter. He felt the moment they'd hurt his friend.

All images were running so swiftly that he couldn't focus on any.

Anakin's body started shivering from his crying and he only embraced him, trying to give as much warmth as he had himself.

The subject of the argument Anakin had had with the other Padawan was left forgotten as more and more pictures ran through Obi-Wan's head. It gave him a headache.

He heard Anakin's dry scream and crying, his begging and sobbing. He felt the pain and saw his bruised face on the ground.

He frowned and clenched his fists. Those men, their faces. The scars. The voices, everything. Things they had done to his apprentice, words they had used. It all was like a thunder that struck him, leaving him with pain and fear.

He silently accepted the ripping agony and suffered together with Anakin.

Their Force-signatures combined into one and for a moment, there were only them and the Force. He closed his eyes and felt exhaustion wash over him.

He felt Anakin's head hide within his cloaked arms and then, he remembered no more.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Morning came and he was awoken by Anakin's stirring. The teenager changed his position and Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly, needing a few seconds to adjust to the bright sunlight behind the windows. It told him it was already quite late.

He had his arms protectively wrapped around Anakin and he couldn't help himself from forming a smile at the sight of the boy's unusually calm face.

He looked so innocent. He _was_ innocent. He didn't deserve anything that happened to him. The last night was still somewhere at the back of his head. He still heard as if Anakin's crying within his shoulders.

When he tried to stand up, his apprentice snapped his eyes open as if prepared for an attack. It got the Knight startled.

"Master?" his tiny voice echoed in the quiet room. Obi-Wan turned to him and smiled. He wanted to have him close right now.

"Good morning, Anakin."

"What time is it?" he asked and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Don't worry about time, Anakin. You can sleep as long as you'd like to."

The boy looked at the clock. He frowned and his gaze returned to Obi-Wan.

"But Master... it's noon."

"It is, indeed." he only nodded. "But if I remember well, you didn't use to be worried about that a few years ago."

"I-- I told you, Master. I changed."

Obi-Wan sighed, knowing that the teenager does not have very peaceful nights. He wanted him to rest as much as he was able to. He could sleep a whole day and Obi-Wan wouldn't mind it.

"I still encourage."

"Th-thank you, Master, but I'll be alright." he whispered. It was strange hearing these words coming from him.

"Fine, then. If you're sure, I won't force you." he smiled and sat next to him. "Are you ready for our practice?" he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not sure, Master."

"Just relax, Anakin. You can do this."

"Yes, Master." the response was automatic but calmer now. "Let me just... get ready."

"Of course, Padawan. Take your time."

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

There were a lot of people. He saw other Padawans and their Masters. He saw their smiles and heard their talks. It was all muffled, though. Since he refused to attend his classes, the only Jedi he's been with was Obi-Wan. And he didn't mind it, he felt safe around him. _Only_ around him.

Obi-Wan was walking silently, bowing to other Jedi every few minutes. He looked at his own apprentice who was so deep in thought at the moment. His face was like stone and eyes were shining.

He took him by the arm and pulled closer, not caring about the fact other Jedi may find it inappropriate. They had no idea what that poor boy had had to endure.

"You'll be okay, Anakin." he soothed and smiled when his Padawan turned to him.

The teenager only weakly nodded, as if to reassure himself. The sunlight was shining upon his already healed face and it gave him this beauty, this innocence.

How could they destroy it? They will pay for raising a hand on his dear apprentice. They will suffer from every bruise they made on Anakin. They would--

 _No, Obi-Wan, stop it,_ a voice in his head reminded him again. He couldn't lose control. He was a Jedi, for stars' sake! He wasn't to be hateful or angry. Only peace of mind and balance.

On it, he should focus.

They got to the arena and took practice lightsabers. Anakin carefully eyed the weapon he has not had since that awful day they both wanted to forget about.

His 'saber still has been destroyed, besides, it reminded him of the events, of the pain. It was better to get a new one. He will take care of it later.

Obi-Wan smiled as he saw how the teenager clutched the weapon and got himself prepared for the fight. He knew they shouldn't try anything hard today, for Anakin's shoulder still needed to be looked after. But it was a nice change. He has already noticed how much joy it gave the boy. His eyes immediately brightened up.

Yes, it has always been something Anakin loved.

They started fighting, Obi-Wan was very careful. He didn't want to get the boy injured in any way.

His Padawan was so happy, so passionate about every move, about the whole fight. It was as if he looked at the lightsaber for the first time. And for the first time in forever, Obi-Wan felt really good. He saw the future, he saw the sun and just smile across his apprentice's face. It gave him the feeling he couldn't describe.

The feeling that none Jedi should have. Feeling of love, of eternal love. Anakin was his family. His son. He took the special place in his heart.

"Obi-Wan!" he heard from behind his back. He frowned and turned around.

He saw Siri, along with Master Fisto. He smiled and told Anakin to practise his Soresu form, then he approached them.

"Master Fisto, Master Tachi." he bowed. They followed.

"Obi-Wan, I haven't seen you for such a long time." said the woman and she smirked.

"Well, yes. I was busy. My apprentice still needs a lot of attention and care."

"How is he? I see he gets better." spoke now the Nautolan Master and they all turned attention to Anakin who was trying to work on his Soresu as he was told to.

It was good to see him like this, just once. After the night, he simply needed to hear Anakin's laugh, even if very quiet.

"I admit, his state has improved." he shortly responded. "Though, I'm quite worried. I have this... bad feeling. As if something is about to happen." their eyes met. There was a short silence.

"Maybe you're just tired." stated Siri and he nodded with no need to discuss it. He promised Anakin he would be back in a second.

"Perhaps." he shrugged. "Now, if you excuse me, I must go back. I promised him one more fight."

"Looks like he's enjoying himself." Siri said again. He didn't know if someone told her the truth about Anakin's abuse but he was sure Siri would always understand it. She would not ignore it like the Council did.

"Yes. I hope it--" just then, suddenly, like a thunder, something exploded nearby and the alarm shrieked.

Everyone turned attention to the sounds, wondering what has happened. As Obi-Wan managed to exchange look with his female friend, something like mist surrounded them. Suffocating gas forced them to cough and hold their breath.

Quickly Obi-Wan realised he couldn't see anything in front of him. The fog blurred everything and he felt like giving in. He heard other coughs and someone calling his name. Then, he remembered no more.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	10. Why Can't I Get It Right, I Don't Know

**_Hello there! :)_**

 ** _Update much earlier than planned but I have holidays so I decided to upload :)_**

 ** _First, let's just say the beginning of this chapter and the kidnappers POV wasn't really in the scenario ;) The person who's reading this story on ao3 suggested it about two days ago and I decided to give it shot. I hope it was a good idea. :)_**

 ** _Second, I know that this beginning might be disturbing and misleading a bit, but it clears out later. :)_**

 ** _And finally, just enjoy (hopefully) the chapter and don't hesitate to leave a review! :)_**

 _Triggers:_

 _Remain the same, I think._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 10 ~~~_**

Streets were dark and empty. There was something lingering in the air. He could smell anxiety. He could imagine this panic among the Jedi, this disbelief.

It made him excited. Excited and angry with a young Jedi Padawan who was now within his grasp, unconscious, unarmed.

He grinned at the thought of his return. He knew this boy would bring him back what he'd lost - his honour. Kenobi has lived in a lie, in certainty that he was a hero. He wasn't, they all will see it.

Thought of sweet revenge was something which helped him survive all those years in oblivion.

He looked around but no one was following him. That was good, there was no need to have any witnesses. Getting rid of them is not really a satisfying job.

His steps didn't make any sounds, they were silent. He's learnt many years ago how to be a shadow. After all, no one pays attention to him, he can be invisible whenever he wants to. And even if there is someone who sees him, it brings them fear, apprehension. It has always amazed him how other people are weak when they see a gun. Of course, he wouldn't pretend that he didn't like it, no. He _loves_ making them fearful. Pleas in their eyes excite him. Tremor in their voices as they beg, too.

He arrived at his hideout quickly. There was no way someone would find him here. Even if so, it would be another criminal. They have always been so easy to get rid of. No one cared about them, no one was looking. Besides, sometimes, it was enough to show them some money. Foolish people.

His boots hit puddles on the floor and the sound echoed in the empty room. He smiled teethingly, turning the lights on. Small lightbulb gave the area weak, yellow light and he walked inside.

He chuckled and threw the boy onto the old mattress. His limp form fell down with a thud. He didn't care if he hit his head or anything. He just wanted to make everyone pay. Make Kenobi, the _Jedi_ , pay.

He crouched down and grabbed his wrists. His grip has always been strong - not once he's heard it. He smiled and tied the Jedi's wrists up. He made a few quick moves and after a moment, his hands were bound to the pipe.

Then, it came time for ankles. This time, he will not escape.

When he was done, he looked at him. The teenager was so helpless, so defenceless. He liked it. He liked being in control. And he was, he knew he was. It is only a matter of time until he's able to make a call and tell his pitiful Master about the threat. It will give him a lot of pleasure.

To anger a Jedi is not an easy task. They are so calm, balanced. Or so they think. But he loves challenges. Kenobi has never been typical, after all. He has always denied the feelings of attachment to this young boy. But... now? Will he be able to do that again?

Soon, even strong and proud Jedi Knight such as Obi-Wan Kenobi will bow to him. He will be begging on his knees. And he could not wait for it. The very thought created a wide smirk on his shadowed face.

His ears caught the sound of a moan, and he turned around to see the young teenager's thin frame once again. He stroked his cheek and chuckled coldly. Soon, he will look at him with horror in these blue eyes that would beg him for a release. But he will be deaf to it, and he will make himself sure his plan will come to realization.

He shook his head and eyed the boy over. He knew what to do next. He knew how to deal with Jedi. All of them are the same.

He took in his hands a metal, Force-inhibiting collar. It could also electrify if needed and that was good. Some volts would be useful if the Jedi was not eager to cooperate.

He caressed the boy's smooth neck and put the thing around it, letting out another cold laughter.

Yes, everything was perfect.

He stood up and took his hood on. Then, switching off the lights, walked out. He had a meeting to attend to.

It's time to raise from the dead.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

When he awoke, first thing he felt was throbbing headache and fire in his lungs. He could hear muffled voices and feel blood trickling down from his forehead. There was a blank space in his memory.

He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. White blinding lights were first things he saw. Something made him feel sick. Gas tortured his lungs and he coughed. He tried to recall what happened.

Lightsaber practice. Other Jedi. Siri, Fisto... _Anakin_.

Immediately, his heart speeded up and his hands started to sweat. Anakin, where is he?

He tried to get up. Hands stopped him.

"Don't move too much, Kenobi." said the muffled female voice he knew definitely too well. Vokara Che. Again.

He blinked a few times to adjust to white lights. Glancing up, he saw her. The smell of medicaments tormented his nostrils. For a moment, it was hard to breathe.

Then, everything vanished and he could feel something was not right.

"Master Che, what am I doing here?" he asked, looking at her stern gaze.

"Don't you remember?"

He moaned quietly and swallowed.

"Should I?" his eyes focused on the floor. He wanted to recall the events. But the more he tried, the more blurry his memories became. "I-- Was there any explosion? I think I remember the alarm..." his voice was still weaker than he wanted it to sound but he knew it was only a matter of time.

"There was an attack on the Temple." she informed firmly, taking care of his head wound. He must have hit the ground quite hard.

"An attack? _What_ attack?"

"Master Windu will tell you details, he should be waiting outside." she stated, pressing the ice to his forehead. He moaned as the coldness touched his skin.

"Is... Is Anakin alright?" he asked, ignoring the pounding in his head. He looked at her but she turned her gaze away.

She has stayed silent. He swallowed, not liking her reaction. She wasn't this kind of person who would remain quiet when there was much to talk about.

"Master, is he _alright_?" he repeated the question, more nervously now. He feared. Too much as for a Jedi.

He focused on his surroundings. His apprentice felt... different. He could already tell that the boy was unconscious. And far. It concerned him deeply. His presence was fading.

"Master Che, where is my Padawan?"

Why hasn't he received any response? What if something really bad happened?

"... I have no time for chit-chats, Master Windu will tell you everything you need to know." she quickly said, not giving him a look even for a second. "You're free to go. You're alright." and she left him with many questions. He watched as she walked away in silence, where only her steps were heard.

He understood nothing. But he did know what he felt. He felt fear, anxiety and terror. He could feel tremors in his hands. Why didn't she answer him? Why wasn't Anakin with him right now?

Many doubts, many questions, many suffocating possibilities.

He looked around and managed to stand up. He swayed but succeeded in regaining straight position. He closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for the headache to pass.

Then, he went look for the black-skinned Jedi Master who was able to answer him to all of his questions. And he had many.

He was passing quiet hallways hoping that Anakin was somewhere near, that he would come out from his hideout and hug him. But there was no sign of his existence. Not even in the Force.

He found Mace in front of the entrance to the Halls of Healing. The Jedi turned to him and Obi-Wan greeted him with a quick bow.

"Master Windu... I was told you can give me details about what happened. Where's my apprentice?" he directly asked, not bothering to be diplomatic. Sometimes it doesn't make sense. Only Anakin was important at the moment.

"Hello to you too, Obi-Wan." Mace started and he smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry, Master. I am just worried about my Padawan. I want to know where he is and what exactly happened. Master Vokara told me to come to you."

Master Windu looked down for a second and inaudibly sighed. Obi-Wan already knew he wasn't going to like it, whatever it was.

His muscles turned stiff and it was suddenly harder to breathe. Air became hot, it burnt him.

"Someone attacked the Temple." but this, he already knew.

"The Sith?"

Mace shook his head.

"No. And not bounty hunters either." he answered before Obi-Wan could ask. "The gas knocked most of us out. But the healers have been taking care of everyone for an hour or so."

"How long have I been out?"

"Half an hour."

He looked at the sky. Half an hour... it wasn't _that_ long but... maybe Anakin had awoken earlier and just had gone home?

"And my apprentice? Has he awaken yet?" he asked hopefully. He didn't know if he believed it himself.

The Jedi Master sighed and peered into his face.

"We haven't found Skywalker anywhere. He just disappeared." he informed calmly and the Knight frowned.

At first, none of the words which were spoken came to him. But as they hit him, his body felt heavier. His worst suspicions turned out to be true, real.

Alarm was ringing in his head, his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Was he sweating? Was it hot here? Did he hear correctly?

Anakin was gone. Anakin was _gone_.

Panic - it was everything he could feel at the moment although he tried to calm down. Unsuccessfully.

Mace told him something but he didn't hear his voice. The world became silent. Everything was spinning like on a rollercoaster.

"Obi-Wan?" the voice of the Jedi finally got through the barriers of denial. He looked so pale, he could imagine that.

Anakin... he wasn't here. Force, what now? Where was his apprentice? Was he safe?

"It cannot be true." he protested firmly, trying to sound calm. "He _can't_ be gone, he must have hidden somewhere! I'm sure he will come back in a second." his head started pounding all of a sudden. Everything darkened. He saw no light, not when Anakin was gone.

"Obi-Wan, calm down and think reasonably. Skywalker isn't here. We would have found him so far. Whoever attacked us, they took him."

"N-no..." he choked out and shook his head to throw all the thoughts away. None of this was true. _None_.

His Padawan will soon come out of his hideout. He will greet him with a smile and tell him that he's okay. And Obi-Wan will hug him, sheltering him from the evil.

Yes, yes, his apprentice couldn't disappear just like that. It must have been a joke of some sort. There was no way Anakin had been kidnapped.

"No, you're lying! You're-- he's here, he's safe!" he almost shouted, words came to his mouth unwillingly. Emotions returned. Anxious, chaotic thoughts created huge storm inside his mind. He couldn't control it.

He reached out to the Force, focusing on the bond he shared with the boy. He could sense his light presence. It was weak, but alive. It was reassuring but it didn't make him feel any better. Because it still was fading.

"No one's lying, Obi-Wan." came a new voice. A female one. He and Mace turned around and saw Luminara, along with her Padawan, Barriss. "We've searched everywhere but Anakin is not here. I'm sorry, he must have taken him." she approached.

He swallowed thickly, his legs were about to give in. He couldn't comprehend what has happened. Fear clouded his mind, creating the dark fog, a poisoned mist of anger, disappointment and sorrow.

He realised he was drowning in the sea of sadness, grief.

" _He_? It means _who_ , exactly?" he tried to sound like a strong Jedi Knight. But he felt like his voice was going to crack in a minute.

Had he failed his apprentice once again? Why was he so hopeless? Why must he _always_ screw the things up?

Luminara shared a look with Barriss. There was something in their eyes he did not like.

"Master Unduli, what's going on? Who took my Padawan?" he could sense something unpleasant dwelling in the Force.

That made his heart beat much faster. That gave him a sudden desire to cry.

"You'd better take a look yourself, Master Kenobi." the Mirialan Padawan spoke and he didn't like where it was going. Not at all.

He nodded and inhaled nervously. Who was responsible for the assassination? And more importantly, has Anakin been kidnapped by those... _bastards_? No, they wouldn't be able to break into the Temple. It must have been work of someone more clever, someone who had had dealings with Jedi before.

But the person responsible for that didn't matter right now because someone really _did_ take his Padawan. He was _gone._ That was the problem.

How could he let this happen?

Questions, questions, always these questions. They won't save his apprentice from anything that had claimed him.

He was silently following Luminara together with Mace, trying not to freak out which didn't come as easy. His world still was spinning every now and then but it wasn't that bad anymore. And he simply couldn't throw all the disturbing thoughts out of his head.

The more steps he was taking, the more anxious he was becoming.

He did not dare to say anything at the moment. He was observing each wall, each corner and door, still hoping to see Anakin coming out to him, to seek for his care and protection.

As they arrived at the place he last remembered being at, he looked around dizzily. All those worries gave him a huge headache.

He blinked and with heavy heart approached the place where his apprentice was last seen. There was nothing out of order. Not even any marks of violence. Anakin must have been knocked out as well.

Obi-Wan felt sick with knowledge his apprentice was unarmed.

The boy didn't have a lightsaber on himself because the one he had been using was destroyed during the attack of those disgusting men. And it still hasn't been repaired.

He could already see the teenager's scared face. He must find him or else, he will lose him forever. That, he would not survive.

He took a closer look at the area, when the shiny object caught his attention. With a deep frown, he crouched down to grab it.

It was a ring. Golden, small ring.

He examined it and his worry took over again. His grey eyes widened in horror. He knew the object too well.

There, in the middle of the ring, was engraved a graceful _'O'._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He woke up to the sound of silence and burning smell of moisture. His head was pounding as if ready to explode, and he was so cold. His brow twitched and, to his utter horror, he couldn't feel the Force.

He tried to focus and realised it might be due to the cold collar around his neck. The fact pained him, he felt like a slave. Maybe he was. After all, _it was in his blood_.

He was in darkness and quickly he realised it wasn't because his eyes were closed. The room was just lacking in any kind of light, there wasn't even any window.

He panicked and tried getting up just to notice he was tied up. _Painfully_ tied up. He couldn't move his hands, they must have been bound to something behind him.

Oh Force. What has happened and where was Master Obi-Wan?

He remembered being at the Arena. He remembered clutching the practice lightsaber. And he remembered falling onto the ground. Then, everything went black.

The realisation came so suddenly that he started hyperventilating. Was he alone? Why was he alone? _Where_ was he? And is Obi-Wan somewhere near?

He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, and sweat claiming his dirty body. He looked around anxiously but he couldn't see anything. He only felt the mattress and the wall behind him.

He squeezed his eyes and let the tears go, sobbing silently. Every move hurt as if a speeder ran over him about thousand times.

No, it couldn't be happening. He must be dreaming. It must be another one of his nightmares. Obi-Wan soon will come and wake him up with soothing words, as always.

His eyes snapped open fearfully as his ears caught the sound of opening the door. Then, there appeared steps. They were louder and louder until they stopped utterly. Even in this awful darkness he could feel someone else standing right in front of him.

"Now, now, who do we have here, hmm?" the voice asked. Anakin could swear it was familiar.

He kept his mouth shut. The hand caressed his cheek but it wasn't the way Obi-Wan always does it. It was... possessive. He jerked his head off and grimaced, whimpering.

He squinted at his captor but with no result. Dark, everything was dark.

"What, my little Jedi doesn't have any remark? Nothing? You disappoint me, Anakin." his heart was now racing. He knows his name. His kidnapper knows his name!

He wanted to respond, he wanted to say _anything_. But the fear was choking him, grasping his throat. What if... what if they came back? What if they attack him again? He wouldn't survive another abuse...

"Come on, little one, do you fear me?" the voice asked cheekily and he heard a rasp chuckle.

Anakin let out an inaudible sob and found enough courage to speak up.

"Wh-who are you?" he choked out finally. He hated himself for sounding so weak and helpless. But here he was. Defenceless and left at the mercy of a man. Alone and cold.

The laughter, so terrible that gave him goosebumps, echoed in the dark room. He backed off, but the wall behind him didn't help him further the distance.

Memories returned and he started sobbing silently, hoping his captor wouldn't see him that weak.

"Oh, you don't remember me... I'm quite disturbed, really." the hoarse chuckle escaped the man's mouth. "I have hoped to spend some time with you. After all, we haven't seen each other for a long time, Anakin." again, the same cold hand touched him and rubbed his spiky hair.

The contact has been there for more than a minute and he couldn't open his eyes, although it was dark anyway. The fear of being touched by a stranger was suffocating him.

Only Obi-Wan could touch him, only he was able to hug him, giving all the warmth that was needed. He was his father. His guide and teacher. His mentor.

He was trying to concentrate on his Master's reassuring images in his head. He wanted to be anywhere else, just to be safe and secure. Within Obi-Wan's arms. Not in the grasp of an unknown man.

As the hand was taken, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His body started trembling from emotions. Fear, terror and despair. What now? Will he die here? Will that man kill him? Who was he anyway?

Yes, the voice indeed was familiar but... he couldn't recognise who was the owner.

"L-leave me alone..." he whispered helplessly. Only that he could do at the moment. Why was he always the one to beg?

The man chuckled coldly and Anakin could hear him stand up. Some light steps echoed around and all of a sudden, brightness blinded him.

The teenager immediately forced his eyes shut as the sudden yellow light came. He blinked a few times until he adjusted.

His eyes went wide as he saw the form of a man he indeed knew quite well. Too well.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was _not_ possible.

He eyed the man fearfully. His boots were in mud and his light yet somewhat dark cloak was wrapping his body. The hood fell on his shoulders, revealing these canny eyes which were mischievously laughing at him, at his prey.

He gulped in horror and leaned against the wall even tighter, as much as his bound wrists allowed him to.

The view... did he see a ghost right now? The man he had met too many times in the past, the man considered _dead_ was standing in front of him, smiling cruelly.

He forgot about him completely. He forgot about the contempt he felt for him, and the anger. The anger for killing Master Yaddle and many others.

"Omega..." he whispered with hatred he wasn't even trying to hide.

However, when the man laughed, all of the anger disappeared. There on its place came choking him fear. He was at the mercy of the worst of his nemesis. Of someone he hated, feared and also once admired. The master of camouflage and a man full of mysteries.

Force, what has he gotten himself into? And what will now become of him?

He swallowed and felt sudden knot in his stomach. He'd thought he would never have to see that horrid face again. He believed in it, for Obi-Wan once killed him.

"Surprise, my boy. Did you miss me?"

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _To the end, I want to add (now, because i wanted to avoid spoilers as much as I could) that I might be wrong, but I believe Omega was killed by Obi-Wan before AOTC so he should be dead now, unless I missed something but I thought it would be interesting. After all, Maul was alive in TCW too and it didn't turn out bad :D_**

 ** _I don't really know how old Anakin was back then when Omega was killed (17, I suppose?), so if the dates don't fit, forgive me, please, I'm only human and I make mistakes, too. :)_**

 ** _And the last thing to say (I promise), you don't have to be well acquainted with Omega to understand this story and its plot, but I encourage you to find some information about him. :)_**


	11. Please Help Me, Come Get Me

**_Hello there! :)_**

 ** _This week I've been so productive, I'm really shocked. It's another update and I didn't even wait with my weekly schedule, wow! ;D_**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter. :)_**

 _Triggers:_

 _There is some violence down there and mentions of rape (more serious than in previous chapters but I was trying to get it suitable for M rating, not MA, so nothing explicit.)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 11 ~~~_**

"Omega. Omega took Anakin!" Obi-Wan choked out with difficulties of staying calm. His emotions were playing on strings of the storm raging inside.

It wasn't possible. It just _wasn't_. He killed him with his own lightsaber, for stars' sake!

How? Why? Everything seemed to be so distant right now.

He could imagine his Padawan somewhere in the brothel or in the hands of other slavers because Omega wanted to show the Jedi he was dangerous. The very thought made him sick and angry at once.

His throat became so dry suddenly and the colour still hasn't come back to his face. He felt heavier, oh, could he sit down for a moment?

Anakin... his precious Anakin... no, no! Granta couldn't take him away! He couldn't hurt his Padawan! Obi-Wan will _never_ let him.

Anger, disgust, despair and panic. These were things he felt. His chaotic thoughts ran inside his head, and he tried to calm them down with no avail.

Omega... he really forgot about him. That man was full of hatred for Jedi, for _him_. He would be able to kill everyone just to achieve his goal. He has never known his limits. That lost him once. Not completely, it would appear, but it did.

What did he want from his Padawan? Will he kill him? Will he hurt him?

Oh, Anakin, he was all alone, scared, at the mercy of a cruel man.

His legs became so weak. His breath was hitching silently. Was the world spinning around? He could swear it was.

He heard a muffled voice but he couldn't recognise whom it belonged to. He was too concentrated on the ring. The golden thing was shining in the sun, but he felt anger burning in his veins.

Omega can't have lost it, no. He must have dropped it on purpose, to make them aware, to make them remember.

He frowned and clutched the small ring in his hand, just to throw it away with a snarl that startled everyone surrounding him. He forgot they were here until he heard a female voice.

"Obi-Wan?" was it Luminara?

He turned to the sound and swallowed thickly. He was sweating. His legs were wobbling and he felt dizzy. He must have been white as a sheet because they were looking at him like at the ghost.

There was a moment of silence.

"I-- I have to find him." he informed suddenly as he took control of his shaky voice.

"You have to calm down." said Mace and Obi-Wan felt frustration coming up. No, no one could stop him, no one.

He knew what was best to do. He knew he couldn't leave Anakin. He promised him he would always be there, no matter what. And this promise he was going to keep.

"Master, it's _Omega_. He's a very dangerous man and my Padawan is at his mercy right now. How can I calm down?" he snapped angrily, his fists clenched and jaw gritted. There were fire flames in his eyes. He was mad, and he was scared. He feared for his apprentice's life.

"You're angry. You cannot make decisions based on your feelings to that boy."

 _This boy has a name_ , he thought, frustrated. He gritted his teeth but eventually swallowed the anger.

He couldn't lose control now. Anakin didn't need that.

"I-I'm sorry, Master Windu." he wasn't sorry at all. But was there anything else he could say? "I just want to find him. I _know_ he needs me."

"We have to be cautious."

"I don't--"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Master Kenobi, it may not be my place, but I think Master Windu is right." broke in Barriss. Every eye turned to her. "If we let our emotions win, we will do nothing good."

Luminara looked at her and lightly smiled in approval. She trained her well, Obi-Wan had to admit. But it didn't comfort him as much. Anakin was out there, possibly in danger. _Certainly_ in danger. Within the grasp of a merciless man. There was no time to sit and wait.

He had to act. He hated Omega. He hated him so much. He couldn't even take control of his hatred. He cared about nothing but his Padawan's life.

It may not matter to the Council, nor to anyone else. But it matters to him. After everything they've overcome, there was no way to give up. Not now, not ever.

"I'm going to find him if you like it or not." he hissed suddenly and hurriedly, not looking back, stormed off to his and Anakin's quarters. He needed to clear his mind and gather his chaotic, anxious thoughts.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"Did you miss me?"

He has been staring at his enemy for Force-knows how long. He himself didn't know what he exactly felt like. Was he fearful? Angry? Disgusted? For sure, he was hateful.

He was shocked, terrified. He was dead for Force's sake! How could he be here now? And why was he here with him?

He swallowed as Omega stepped closer, grinning cheekily. His eyes were sparkling in the light of an old lamp. Half of his face was shadowed, though. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

What now? He was trapped in--

Where was he, once again? He didn't know but he could smell the moisture that was tormenting his nostrils. He must have been on Coruscant but without the Force, everything seemed so distant. He had a horrible headache and he felt like the part of him died.

What was Omega planning to do to him?

And where was his Master? Was he somewhere here? Was he safe and alright?

What if he is dead and now there's nobody to rescue him from this misery?

Right now, he remembered an explosion as they both were at the Sparring Arena. Something hit his head and then, the gas claimed him, taking him to the world of unconsciousness. And he woke up here. Restrained by burning ropes, sitting on the old mattress. With no knowledge of... literally anything.

Fear was eating him. He was alone and these men... these men could be somewhere nearby, just waiting for the lights to go out.

He heard them again but he tried to fight them down. Not now, for the love of the stars, not now, not in front of his enemy...

He opened his mouth just to find out that air was escaping him, and tears welled up in his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to make his breath steady again.

"Wh-What's-- you... you died!" he whimpered helplessly as the man eyed him.

Granta only chuckled. The sound gave him cold creeps. He backed further to the wall, as much as his restraints allowed him to. The old, shabby mattress creaked under the weight of his thin body. He swallowed as Omega approached him even closer. His pulse quickened suddenly.

"That's the best part of a surprise, Anakin." he looked straight into his wet eyes. "Tell me I shocked you." he purred.

He blinked as if it could stop his tears from falling. He wanted to be brave, to be strong. He wasn't a little boy anymore.

"Wh-what do you... need me for?" he said, his voice weak, his lips quivered.

Another cold, terrifying chuckle echoed in the empty room.

"Don't you know, my Jedi?" he asked and let the question sink in. His hand softly stroked his jaw and Anakin closed his eyes. "There is someone out there who wants to see you." he didn't have to look at him to know that he grinned.

The teenager tried to calm down. His heart was beating way too fast right now. These men... they couldn't have found him... they won't take him again, will they?

 _Please, Obi-Wan, save me,_ it was his only thought. _Find me before they do._

As the memories returned to him, as he recalled every action, every scream... he felt darkness surround him.

He felt cold and empty. They'd used him.

He all of a sudden felt the touch on his naked, struggling body. They hit him. They hit him many times until he started bleeding.

They pushed many times, they punched and they laughed. They felt perfectly fine with hurting him. His pleas seemed to have only encouraged them.

Dead dark eyes were observing him, every inch of his shivering body. When they made him look, when they forced him to watch, he felt empty.

It hurt, oh, it hurt so much. It still does. The pain is real every time he thinks about it.

The flashbacks returned. His torn robes as the rough, strong hand touched him for the first time. Then, they were just passing him to one another. He didn't know how long it lasted, but he felt like they spent eternity on taking him.

And when he had no strength left to struggle, they beat him, bruised him terribly to make sure he would never stand up again, just in case if their threats weren't enough. But he did. He did because Obi-Wan found him, helped him.

Pictures of his Master were running across his head as well as those of the men who'd hurt him.

He didn't even notice when he started crying. He realised he did when first broken sob escaped his mouth. Then, another, and another.

Voices, the voices were the worst. Excited, possessive, brutal. He was called names. He was paid compliments, or rather, his _body_ was.

He couldn't even look at the mirror since that day. He just felt dirty, like a toy that someone could use and throw away. After all, they did exactly this.

He didn't want to be here, he wanted Obi-Wan to come now and comfort him with his gentle voice and fatherly kisses to the forehead. He could always find a way to make him feel better. It was enough that he was there, that he showed him his care.

He would protect him, he knew. He believed that he would soon come for him. He wouldn't leave him, right? He said he wouldn't!

Omega chuckled and patted his cheek.

"Don't worry, my friend. It's no big deal. They just enjoyed your company, you know? You should be happy." he mocked cheekily. Anakin turned his troubled head away. But Omega only laughed and took his chin in a strong grip, making him look into his eyes.

"I can see why. You would be a great toy, wouldn't you?" he winked at him and let go of his chin. The boy tried to get away somehow but he couldn't. Hot breath on his neck gave him creeps.

Ropes that bound him were so tight that they started burning his skin.

"After all, you're so young and beautiful. It makes me wonder if I can keep you for a little longer."

Rough cold hand stroked his cheek and he jerked away fearfully. Not that, everything but that...

He panicked and as the grip tightened he winced in pain. Then, he cried out, struggling to get free. Omega wasn't going to use him, right? He wouldn't be that despicable.

... Right?

"G-get away from me!" he shouted and was shocked himself that his voice could be that loud. He needed a moment to calm down, reality came back and hit him painfully.

The hand was taken away and then, silence occurred.

"Don't you _dare_ raise your voice on me, boy." he hissed furiously and Anakin didn't know what to expect. He was silently crying.

After a second, Omega took out from his pocket something small, but he didn't manage to see what was that.

He looked at him, fearful and unexpectedly angry. Omega grinned and all of a sudden, pain was all he felt. Electricity from the collar was ripping off his body.

He was screaming and struggling as if it could take the agony away. His body was twisting in every direction and tears came up to his eyes very quickly.

He had no idea how long pain was controlling his body, but when it finally stopped, he was trying to catch some air, his chest heaving. His heart started beating again.

"M-my Master will find me... and he... he will k-kill you." he whimpered weakly, sting of pain still tormenting his every muscle.

"Wouldn't count on it, my little friend." he only laughed hoarsely. "He didn't do that when he had a chance, he won't do it either now." his nail bit into his skin on the cheek, it left a slight white mark as it travelled down his face.

"He's more... more powerful than you would ever be."

"Ouch, that was mean, Anakin. Haven't you been taught to respect older people?" he laughed and rubbed his hair. "Luckily, I have good mood today. I will forget about it if you apologise."

He swallowed and blinked. He wasn't going to listen to that monster. He was afraid, but he had his honour, although it was hard to think about his pride after everything that has been done to him.

He gritted his teeth and turned his head away, refusing to look at that disgusting man.

He heard only laughter.

"I see you haven't learnt anything." he stated quite calmly. "Very well."

Steps towards him were made, and chuckle followed. Anakin squeezed his eyes, afraid of a punishment, but unable to stop Omega from doing this.

Another wave of electricity took his body and he screamed until his throat was totally dry. His body was all shaking.

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

 _Save me, save me please,_ his mind begged. He hoped to see Obi-Wan coming through that door and stopping this pain.

But it hurt so much that he couldn't focus. It was tearing him apart, and he could only accept it. Even the Force wasn't able to help him.

His voice turned into quiet whimpering after a few minutes of this torture but he kept on struggling. He started to regret his decision to ignore Omega's condition. He was even ready to apologise, just to end this excruciating pain.

The man was laughing, satisfied with the view of the young Jedi in agony, and he approached, being securely far from the electricity, but close enough to look into the boy's wet eyes.

"I'm gonna teach you your place, Anakin. I'm gonna show you what it really feels like to lose." he stopped electrocuting him for a moment, listening to his pained gasps. He grasped his cheeks roughly. "And if you think that this what I served you today was bad, you're gonna change your mind soon."

Anakin tried to jerk away but was way too weak. He only sobbed tiredly.

"You'll pay for your each act of disobedience." he threatened, voice dangerously low.

The teenager didn't even blink when the hand was taken away and agony returned again.

He didn't have enough strength to scream now. It was fading with every wave of new, intense pain. He knew he will not last long. He has already been losing with darkness.

He didn't want to give in. He wanted to fight, afraid that he would wake up in hands of those men, being hurt again.

Black dots appeared in front of his eyes so suddenly and he could take no more. He stopped resisting the darkness and let it claim him. It was his only escape from the pain.

He yet saw Omega walking away, turning the lights off. He wanted to protest, to call the shadows for help, but he lost this fight as the darkness consumed him.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The evening came. He was walking around the empty apartment pointlessly, trying to think about anything that would stop making him so worried. He knew he had to take up some actions and it didn't matter if others approved it or not.

Anakin was not present in the Force any longer, and he was terrified because of it. Was he dead? Or maybe simply cut off? Was he scared and crying? Was he calling his name, hoping for a rescue?

What Omega was doing to him? That man was capable of many things. Many, terrifying things.

Oh, Obi-Wan's head started to throb mercilessly as all of the possibilities ran through his mind.

What if he's long dead? No, no, he shouldn't be thinking like that. Anakin was too strong to give in to Omega.

On the other hand, though, it was why this man found this boy interesting. Breaking him would always give him satisfaction.

The very thought made him boil from anger.

He finally sat down and inhaled nervously. Without Anakin by his side he felt empty. And knowledge that his life may hang on the edge didn't help him feel any much better.

He knew he had to do something, anything. He couldn't sit here and wait until his Padawan is dead.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his face.

Suddenly, he heard a knock. He frowned.

"Come in." he called and looked at the door as they hissed and revealed the form of Mace Windu. He would lie if he said he was happy to see the Jedi Master.

"Obi-Wan." he approached. The Knight didn't even bother to bow, he remained silent, steady on the couch.

"If you're here to lecture me about the Jedi way, spare my time. I don't want to hear it." he said quite angrily and furthered the distance between them, coming up to the wall.

"I'm not here because of it, although you _could_ calm down." he fell silent for a second and continued. "There is something you need to see."

"And what would that be?" he looked at him over his shoulder.

"It's Omega. We've just received a transmission from him. He wants to talk to you."

As the Master said that name, something in Obi-Wan flickered. Anger, hatred and dismay.

He swallowed and without any word to add, nodded. Mace gestured him to follow and the Knight didn't need to be told twice. That man kidnapped his Padawan, for Force's sake. He should pay for it.

After a few minutes which felt like eternity, he found himself in front of the console, where there he saw a blue form of his old enemy he has not heard from for a very long time. And he didn't mind it at all.

Omega's face brightened up. There appeared a mischievous smirk as he noticed him. Obi-Wan wanted to vomit. He was disgusted by this man so much he couldn't even describe it.

"Ah, Kenobi... long time no see, huh?" he began and the Knight had to stop himself from shouting in despair.

Storm inside him got much stronger, his emotions were at bay and he himself as if he was walking on thin ice that threatened to break.

"Not long enough, I'd say." he snapped, trying to remain calm. He couldn't show the anger in front of many Jedi Masters that surrounded him.

"Yikes, and here I thought we were friends, my dear Jedi." the man grinned and laughed.

"I don't have time for chit-chats, Omega. Tell me what you want." he hissed and the hooded man only chuckled again. Obi-Wan didn't even notice when he clenched his fists.

"I'm happy you asked, Kenobi." he informed calmly, as if nothing happened, as if he wasn't responsible for anything. "I believe I came in the possession of something of yours." he locked his sparkling eyes on the Knight's face.

Obi-Wan has not blinked, challenging him. His usually grey, calm eyes had clear fire flames in them that were ready to burn every little thing down. Ready to burn that hideous man down.

Omega chuckled coldly once again and Obi-Wan watched as he took something into the view. Anakin, it was Anakin. And he was unconscious.

Searing anger took over him and he didn't even try calming his mind down. He wanted to kill that man. He truly did. No Jedi would be able to stop him if he met Granta now.

"What have you done to him?" he hissed, his jaw tightly gritted, his knuckles turned white from clenching the console.

Omega laughed, Anakin's limp body was leaning against the wall. He could see the teenager was breathing regularly and that was the only reason why he hasn't gone mad yet.

"Let's just say your boy had... little problems with adjusting to the new situation." he stated arrogantly. "I helped him a bit. It's called volt therapy, very effective and pleasurable. Unfortunately, he felt so tired and passed out. You know youth nowadays. So weak." he mocked, his hand roughly stroked Anakin's chin, gripping it.

Obi-Wan's fire was born anew, and he dreamt of nothing but of killing this man. For Anakin. For kidnapping and torturing him. He didn't even care about the Jedi way at the moment.

"I swear, if you touch even one hair on his head-" he began but a grunt from Master Windu who was standing right behind him, stopped him. He gave him a quick glance over his shoulder and returned to the hologram of his nemesis.

"I have thought anger isn't the Jedi way, Master Kenobi." the voice hid so much contempt. Obi-Wan felt more and more furious.

He was here, helpless while his apprentice needed him.

"Don't test me, Omega. Tell me what you want." he snarled, startling everyone in the room.

"Meet me tomorrow at the Lighthouse Club, in the alley behind it. You must be alone or else..." he took out a pocket knife and pressed it against Anakin's neck. "Your boy will suffer, am I clear enough?"

He exchanged looks with every Master in the room and grimaced. His gaze focused then on Anakin's face.

"What if-- what if I don't come?"

Smirk across Omega's face was hideous that Obi-Wan wanted to throw up. He felt disgust and fury. He was hateful and on the edge. But he didn't regret it, he didn't even care.

Anger, not anger, he could do anything that would help him rescue his precious Padawan, his son.

"Then, I know other people who would be _very_ eager to meet me. However, I risk saying that they won't be as gentle as I am." his blue eyes sparkled with triumph, arrogance and hatred. He stroked Anakin's cheek possessively.

Obi-Wan knew he had lost. And Omega knew that, too.

Fear and anxiety were born inside his mind and his heart as he thought about mentioned people. He will kill them. He will make them pay for everything, for every tear which streamed down Anakin's cheeks. For every nightmare they had given him, every touch, every bruise and every scratch. Just... _everything_.

They took up a fight with a wrong Jedi. They underestimated Anakin's strength and will. They underestimated _him_.

"You will regret that, scum." he whispered quietly, full of rage and it looked like only Omega heard him.

The man simply answered with another awful laugh. Then, the connection went dead.

He squeezed his eyes, clenched his fists anew and breathed, trying to maintain the peace. Yet, he knew, he knew that there was no peace in him right now.

Not when Anakin's unconscious form lived within his mind. Not when people who'd had enough courage to break him were free, almost within his grasp.

He will meet Omega. He will meet him and take the truth who are those men out of him. Even if that would mean using violence, he didn't care at all. He just wanted justice, he wanted to give Anakin what he needed - peace of mind. With those monsters out there, still threatening them, the boy still was in grave danger.

Images which mostly had no sense ran across his head, leaving in him hotter and hotter anger. He cursed silently, praying his Padawan was alright.

He drifted off, ignoring the awkward silence which haunted the gloomy room.

The silence which was the only thing needed. Nothing more, nothing less. It was speaking its own language.

Language of death.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	12. I'm Losing My Voice Calling On You

**_Hello there!_**

 ** _Firstly, I want to say sorry for forcing you to wait so long for the update, but I've been very uncertain about this chapter, and something had been pulling me away from this fanfic._**

 ** _Fortunately, I have my uncivilized friend who encouraged me to upload it (I hate it when you do that, you little bastard) ;D_**

 ** _So, despite my own doubts and everything else, I hope at least you will enjoy this chapter. _**

_Triggers:_

 _Minor (I think) violence and emotional torture._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 12 ~~~_**

He had to clear his mind, take a few breaths in and out, just relax. But... how could he? Anakin really was in the hands of that monster.

Moreover, he might end up within the grasp of those men who had hurt him like no one before. That was enough to go rescue him, no matter what consequences it would bring. He had to help him. He'd promised himself that no one would touch his innocent Padawan anymore.

He closed his eyes and gritted his jaw. He had a sudden desire to punch the console where he saw unconscious, thin form of Anakin a few seconds ago. Or maybe minutes? He couldn't tell how long he's been standing in this silence, but he got lost in thought that he wasn't even aware of his surroundings.

Someone shifted behind his back suddenly, snapping him out of it, and he could sense something concerning in the Force.

Images of Anakin in that dark alley, beaten and abused, ran through his head, stabbing him straight in the heart. Then, news about what happened and all these past weeks reminded him of pain. He didn't have strength to get through this alone again. Neither did Anakin.

"Obi-Wan." a familiar voice of Mace echoed in his head so loudly, and he inhaled silently.

"I need to save him." he quickly replied, turning on his heel towards them all. He met their eyes.

He could hear only his breathing.

"You can't. It might be a trap." protested Luminara. "It certainly _is_ a trap." he looked at her sternly.

"I don't care. He needs me."

"You can't risk your life for--"

"For what? For one boy?" he clenched his fists tightly. "He isn't worth it? Is this what you all think?" he eyed each of them angrily. He could not describe the feelings which were tormenting him when he got no response.

He blinked and shook his head.

"You've never accepted him." he snarled and would lie if he said he regretted it. No, he did not. He told the bitter truth.

He let out a frustrated sigh. He was angry and worried, fearful. He would never suppose one could experience such a strong emotion as this hatred was. But he did it. And for once, he wasn't ashamed of it.

They all seemed to be startled by his sudden outburst and he himself knew that.

"Calm down, Kenobi." ordered him Master Windu. His usual calm voice sounded annoyed, but he will not apologise. "All we wanted to say is, you can't go there alone. Omega is dangerous."

"Yes, he is, that's right. And because of it, I must go there without any of you. My Padawan is left at his mercy. You all heard what is the deal. I come alone or Anakin's dead. I'm not going to let it happen."

"We're not going to let you go." broke in Master Fisto stubbornly. He folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm not asking you for any permission."

He made a few steps towards the door when Mace's voice stopped him.

"Obi-Wan, if you go, you will not receive the Council's approval. You will have no back-up." he threatened, calmer now.

The Knight, however, only snorted quietly.

"I have no choice, then. I either come back with my apprentice, or not at all." he whispered and not turning to them, left the room. He didn't care if he was going to be punished for it. Only Anakin, only his life mattered. He would worry later.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He woke up with a headache, and his throat was dry. The darkness was surrounding him and even when he opened his eyes, he saw only it. He tried to recall things that happened.

He remembered Omega, he remembered the pain when his collar was electrocuting him. And he remembered passing out. Granta's laughter has still been ringing in his ears as well as his screams when agony was tearing him apart. Even now it felt so real.

He swallowed with some difficulties. He was weak, and he couldn't even use the Force. He hated it. He hated everything, even himself. Mainly himself. He should never have let it happen. None of it.

He was shivering, the room was very cold. His hands were aching due to the ropes. He moaned but was way too weak to get free.

"I see you finally woke up, sleepyhead." the voice he knew too well said, making him tremble even more. He decided not to speak, not to make the slightest of sounds.

He knew that even if he tried, his voice would die somewhere inside him, where fear lived. His mind was screaming for help but there was no help. He did try to call his Master, but his pleas were left in blank space, where there should be their bond. It felt like he was left alone in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't even escape this terrifying reality. It trapped him and choked him.

He heard steps getting closer and closer. They were making echo. It was scary. He realised he was holding his breath when he ran out of air in his lungs.

"I know you're awake, Anakin." Omega informed and he wanted nothing but to run, to disappear under the surface. "I know you fear me." the man crouched next to him and the hand fingered his hair.

Anakin closed his eyes and silently sobbed. There was nothing he could do, nothing. He could only pray for a rescue, awaiting a miracle.

He didn't see his captor, it was too dark although they were right next to each other. This darkness suffocated him.

"You know what is the best in fear?" the hand then touched his Padawan braid. "You can't see me, you can't do anything because you're trapped in the darkness." he purred, caressing the symbol of his apprenticeship.

He shook his head to jerk away from the cold touch but it was in vain. The grip was way too strong.

"You can't move. The fear is paralyzing your every limb..." Omega carried on, his voice was nothing but a whisper. The boy flinched as the same cold hand caressed the back of his neck. "You're losing your mind. You're breaking down." chuckle finished the speech.

As he was finally free from the grip, he whimpered, tears started falling down. Omega was right, and maybe that was making him crazy. He really was scared. Scared to death. His body was his cage, and he couldn't be freed from it. He was ready to do anything that man would ask just to get out of here, of this darkness.

He wanted Obi-Wan for the stars' sake! Where was he? Was he looking for him? Or did he finally give up on such a failure?

He uncomfortably shifted, getting away from the hot breath on his neck. The nose gently touched his cheek and he could hear the man's laugh again.

"You're full of fear, my little friend. I like the smell of it." he whispered. Anakin, squeezing his eyes tightly, decided to ignore his voice, trying to think about anything else.

 _Master, where are you? I need you, please,_ he called and no one answered. He was shouting in this dark cave, but he could hear only his own voice.

The man stood up, he could feel his movement, and then, steps echoed as he was walking around the room. It has been lasting for a few seconds.

"Talk to me, Anakin. You don't want to make me feel lonely..." he said softly, almost kindly.

He swallowed thickly, too afraid to make a sound.

He remained silent, unable to get a word out of his mouth. He felt like a pathetic loser, he couldn't even face his captor. It wasn't what the real Jedi would do.

"I said _talk to me_." hard slap came across his face and he gasped in unexpected pain. It will leave a bruise, there was no doubt. It was already pulsing.

Heavy breathing, he heard heavy breathing of his kidnapper. He was scared what will happen to him next.

His lips started quivering when he opened them to speak up. But he couldn't, he couldn't.

Force, what happened to Anakin Skywalker? He used to be brave, cocky and confident. He used to fight for what was right, for justice.

Then, some cruel monsters decided to take it all away - his courage, passion and confidence. His dignity. They took him. Consumed him and his soul piece by piece.

"Y-you won't... control me..." he whispered, despite the rising fear. It was his hatred to this man that spoke.

"You're still not very nice, as I can see, are you?" the silence was there for a moment. Then, strong hand wrapped his neck, right over the collar. "Just remember, _I_ decide about your last breath, brat." he tightened the hold, and was looking into his fearful eyes. Or at least Anakin supposed he was, because he could see these dark balls which might have been his eyes.

The boy coughed, trying to take some air, to breathe. He squeezed his eyes tightly and started shaking his head to somehow get away from the choking grip, but he couldn't even defend. He opened his mouth to beg, to shout or anything, but it wasn't possible.

As he coughed again, not being able to make a sound, black dots appeared in front of his eyes. Then, the hand was taken away and he could breathe. He was coughing and panting, and every move was difficult. He wondered if it leaves another bruises.

"Pl-please... let me go..." he whimpered desperately, his voice hoarse from the recent assault.

He was scared of dark, scared of touch, scared of this man.

"Now, that's better." he said and laughed. "You know, you're much funnier when you beg."

The lights were switched on suddenly, and he could finally feel safer. He blinked a few times and refused to look at his captor.

The thought of seeing his hateful gaze made him sick. His panic was rising with every second, but he was trying so hard to hide it. Unsuccessfully, though. He didn't even notice when he started drowning in his tears.

"Hah, you know what's really funny?" he began cockily. "My entire life I've been thinking that the Force-sensitive people are... powerful, amazing. There was even time when I wanted to be like you. I was jealous of your unusual abilities, of the connection to this... Force of yours." he started pacing around the room.

His gaze was following him, but he himself wasn't able to talk, to react in any way.

"And what do I see now?" he looked down to face him. Anakin was ashamed of the tears that were already choking him. "Jedi Padawan at my mercy..." he stroked his spiky hair. "And he's crying like a baby, afraid of me... rightly anyway."

Omega chuckled and crouched in front of him, taking his cheek in a strong, painful grip. The boy whimpered and closed his eyes, too afraid to look at the man's blue, hateful eyes.

"Tell me, Anakin, what would you like me to do with you?" he asked cockily, never breaking their contact. The grip tightened even more. The Jedi winced.

"L-let me go... please... I-- I--" he stopped and the loud, desperate sob escaped his mouth. He tried to get free from the firm grasp.

"Oh, what is it? Don't know what to say? And where are your claws, little Jedi? You're disappointing me. You didn't even bother to escape, as I first expected from you."

"Please..."

He caressed his bruised cheek, and chuckled.

"Pitiful." he spat. His nail cut into the boy's bottom lip and a little blood oozed from it.

He took it silently, his eyes were turned to the floor. He was still shivering.

Omega sighed dramatically and stroked his chin. He wasn't going to leave him alone, Anakin knew. For this man, every chance to torment a Jedi was a good chance.

"Aren't you curious about my plan? After all, I could have delivered you back to the Force long ago, but I haven't done that yet. Don't you want to know... why?"

He twisted on the mattress when hand touched his tunic. He scowled and turned his head away.

Anakin knew he enjoyed torturing him like that, he knew he didn't have a choice but to take it patiently.

But patience has never been his virtue, and he already had enough of the man's games. Yet, he didn't have courage to fight him.

"If you aren't intrigued by it, then, tell me what are your _deep_ desires? What do you truly want? I really do need to hear you talk..." he couldn't breathe now, the distance between them was too short. "Don't be shy. Honest conversation is important in friendship."

He wanted to run, to disappear in this wall behind him.

He was terrified. His nightmare became reality, and he couldn't wake up from it. There was no Obi-Wan to hug him and tell him that he isn't alone, that he will be fine.

There is no warmth. Only darkness and coldness which was wrapping his entire body. And Omega, glaring at him, giving him shivers. These angry eyes were paralyzing him.

"Talk. To. _Me_." Granta suddenly shouted and kicked him in the stomach. Anakin only gasped, unable to roll, to move at all. "Should I make you obedient? Should I _force_ you to talk?" he threatened, grabbing his collar.

Anakin desperately shook his head.

"N-no... No, please. I will... I will be obedient..." he whispered in fear. He didn't want to feel this pain again.

"Good. Answer me, then. And don't try to lie. I can see it when you do."

He closed his eyes and cried, aware of hopelessness of his situation. He didn't want to speak, he just wanted to be left alone. However... did he have any choice?

Eyes of Omega were making him want to cry, to beg. He couldn't stop thinking about those men and about Obi-Wan.

He couldn't take his captor's gaze. He couldn't sit there silently and wait until he goes away, because he won't, Anakin knew.

The only choice to avoid getting hurt more, was listening to him, to do what he asks to.

"I-I want to see Obi-Wan..." he whispered so broken, his voice was barely audible in these grey walls, his eyes glassy. But he really did miss his Master. He wanted him next to, he wanted to hug him and say how much he was scared.

He wouldn't push him away, he would give him warmth he so desperately needed right now.

"Don't worry, you will see him soon. For now, enjoy your stay here." Omega said calmly and headed towards the door. He turned around, grinning, his hand placed on a light switch.

"No... please... don't..." he pleaded weakly, crying harder now. But the man only shook his head in disapproval.

"Already broken..." he stated and, against Anakin's wish, turned the lights off, again leaving him in darkness.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He was sitting in Anakin's room, tears of anger and sadness streaming down his cheeks. In his right hand, he was clutching his Padawan's dark cloak, thinking about the torment he might be in right now.

He tried to find him in the Force but their bond was... empty, black. There was no presence in it.

That would mean Anakin has still been cut off, or at least this was the best scenario. He prayed for that to be true, actually.

He was out of mind, but he didn't feel ashamed because of it. Anakin was his family, his son, his light in the tunnel of darkness. He needed to help him, even if it would mean losing his own life. He was ready for such a sacrifice.

He knew Omega's tricks, it was obvious he had planned something bigger than only a meeting. He could sense the danger, warning touch of the Force made him aware of it.

However, he was ready to do everything and no one could change his mind now. Neither the Council, nor any other Jedi.

They all have always considered Anakin dangerous, not trustworthy. He could see the mistrust in others' eyes every time they looked at his apprentice. It angered him, not only today. It has always angered him. Before, he had just chosen to ignore it.

Maybe it was a mistake, maybe he should have showed Anakin he wasn't like them. No, never like them. He might have been quite harsh on him at the beginning but he would never have predicted to become a Master right after the knighting, when he still had been hurt by the loss of Qui-Gon.

He felt bad enough that such a tragedy had to occur to make him see this. Anakin's death would be a fatal strike.

Sudden knock on the door got his attention and he frowned, not expecting and even not willing to see anyone else at the moment.

He sighed in frustration and headed to the living room, letting go of Anakin's cloak. It fell onto the floor.

"Come in." he murmured, and wondered if the other person heard him. The hiss of the door gave him a positive answer.

He wanted to snap something, require to be left alone now but all the anger disappeared as he saw the blonde Jedi Master in a ponytail.

"Oh, Siri." he approached her and bowed slightly. She didn't follow. In fact, she stopped him.

"Obi-Wan." her voice was nothing but a whisper filled with hidden frustration. "I've just heard about Anakin. And Omega."

He sighed silently and looked straight into her shining eyes. He couldn't get his thoughts together.

"How are you feeling?" she asked and he led her to the sofa. They sat down.

"I don't think you need the answer." he stated and glanced at the floor, his eyes still a bit glassy. "And before you say something, I must tell you that I know what I'm doing."

"I'm aware of that." she slyly smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm not going to stop you."

"You canno-- what?" he was taken aback, he had to admit. He would never expect someone from the Temple to understand his decision. Maybe she was just being nice?

He opened his mouth to give her an answer, but he forgot words. He didn't know what to say. He frowned and looked at her calm face.

"You heard me, Obi-Wan." she whispered and lightly smiled.

"I... I did. I just... don't know what to say."

"I know what Anakin means to you, that's all. After everything you two have been through... well, I can't imagine you _not_ going there."

He smiled after a moment and looked down, sighing. Siri was right, he would never leave Anakin like that. He would always come for him, no matter where he could be.

Yet, he was shocked. Siri wasn't the type of a Jedi who would approve attachments. Or... maybe was she? After all, she had a Padawan as well. Ferus will be a great Jedi Knight one day, and she will be proud. Just like he will be of Anakin.

"I... haven't been expecting that, for sure." he admitted, looking into her calm eyes. "Why are you saying this, anyway? I thought you were true to the Code and the word of the Council. This what I'm about to do, is not a way of the Jedi."

"The Council makes mistakes, too, Obi-Wan. The fact I follow the Code doesn't mean I agree with it. Not... not with some things, at least."

He gave her a calm smile and she replied with the same. Their eyes met. He was thankful that she came. He felt lonely in these sad walls.

What Anakin must be feeling, then?

"I'm worried, Siri." he confessed suddenly, turning his gaze away. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Anakin is strong, and I am fully aware of that. He's proved that not once..."

"But?"

"But... it's Omega who's holding him captive. You know that man. You know what he's capable of. I'm afraid that... he may-- he--"

"May hurt Anakin as much as those people did?" she finished for him, making him grateful for it.

"Yes." he whispered and nodded. Fear was not befitting of a Jedi. Though, when it comes to his Padawan, nothing else matters.

"Do you think Omega would be that despicable? I mean, I do know he's dangerous but..."

He sighed heavily, stones formed in his heart and he swallowed.

"I know, I know. I'm... probably saying senseless things. It's just..." he focused on the floor, the light carpet where there was a part of a droid that Anakin had surely forgotten to pick up. "I'm not sure I could stand seeing him in more pain. You don't know, you didn't see how much these events broke him."

Each memory was shattering his soul to little pieces. He wanted to cry, to shout in despair what he really felt like. Being completely honest, only Anakin would understand that. Because he wasn't raised in the Temple, he has always been emotional more than others.

For this, he loved him.

"I have never seen him that... _dead._ He didn't smile or laugh. He talked, after a few days but... nightmares still torment him. I can hear it during the night." he glanced up at her, but he held tears off. He will not break down in front of someone else, not even if it was Siri.

"You said his state had improved."

"Yes, I did. And it was the truth. This day he... he smiled for the first time, Siri. It made me happy as nothing else." smirk appeared on his face. Yes, his Padawan's smile... so beautiful and innocent.

"You're afraid." she stated matter-of-factly, and he nodded.

"I fear for him. I fear that... it was the last time I saw him smile. Or I saw _him_ , in that matter."

"Obi-Wan, don't worry. He will get through this. After all, he has a strong Master to look up to." she smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder once again.

He let out a quiet laugh. However, the atmosphere and this storm inside him didn't relax him. They were shrieking. The anger wanted to get out and he had to mind his feelings with more and more difficulties.

"What if I never see him again, Siri? What then?"

"You will. I'm certain of it." her hand stroked his forearm gently.

"Even if so, what chances we-- he-- has to recover properly? After everything, every progress we've made... it may just... fall apart."

"Whatever is awaiting Anakin, you will help him, won't you?"

"Of course I will." he answered without any hesitation. "I'm just... tired. Of everything." he whispered, his voice weak and low.

He was relieved to finally have someone to talk to, someone who would hear him out. Even if it wasn't the Jedi way, he didn't feel ashamed of his feelings, attachments.

During Anakin's recovery he saw things he had not been able to before. He realised he got to know this boy as much as he should have long ago. He saw what was unique in him, what was unusual and amazing. His Padawan had a beautiful soul and kind heart. He was very caring and scared. Scared of losing, of breaking down, of being ' _not enough_ '.

Yes, he saw it all. He used to be certain Anakin had been like an open book to him since they've been bound by the rights of the Force. Yet now, he realised it has never been like it.

He realised what he was wrong about, and how much Anakin has needed him through his entire apprenticeship.

"I understand, Obi-Wan. It isn't hard only for your Padawan but for you it is too. As a Master myself, I can't even imagine how painful it must be - to watch your apprentice broken, to be responsible for his mental health. Neither you, nor Anakin deserve such terrible experience."

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let him go to lower levels in the first place."

"You're _not_ guilty of it."

"I may be not. But I feel like I am. I've been trying to keep him far from this underworld, to protect him as much as I could. Yet, I didn't try _hard_ enough because he did get hurt eventually."

Yes, it was said, finally. He couldn't take this blame anymore. Everyone knows how dangerous it is to go deeper into the Coruscant underworld at night, or even sometimes in the daylight.

Not every citizen tolerates Jedi, there are people who hate them. Anakin, as young as he is, a Padawan Learner, could easily become a victim of this cruel world. And he did. Because his Master wasn't cautious enough, because he _let_ him go there.

"I'm not sure if you could have stopped him anyway."

"I know I could. I _should_." first tears caressed his cheeks and he turned away to hide them. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Thank you for the talk, Siri. But I'm tired now. I have to take some sleep if I want to save my Padawan." he didn't want to be rude, he _was_ grateful for the time she's spent with him. However, he wanted to be alone now, to calm down. She couldn't see him cry.

"Alright, then." she sighed and stood up. "I shall be going anyway. Ferus might be looking for me. I told him I had a quick matter to discuss. I've dwelled here for too long, I'm afraid."

He rubbed his eyes again and smiled at her, bowing.

"I still thank you, Master Tachi." he looked into her eyes.

"You're welcome, Master Kenobi." she smiled back at him and bowed as well.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and silently sighed.

"Be careful." she said and walked out of the room, leaving him alone with his worries that returned as quickly.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	13. I'm Frozen By The Fear In Me

**_Hi there_** ,

 ** _It's your regular-uploading author!_**

 ** _Without unnecessary words,_** ** _I hope you like this chapter, this one and the next will be like the most 'aggressive' chapters in the history of my writing on this site._**

 ** _Forgive me if there are still mistakes, I've checked like five times, and I'll do it also tomorrow, just in case_** , **_but you know how it is, mistakes can hide very well. ;)_**

Triggers:

 _As I said, some scenes contain violence and mild sexual references_.

 _Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 13 ~~~_**

He took a few calm breaths to steady himself. His emotions were dancing inside him like on a thin string which could easily be broken, making his shattered heart irreparable. Will it be in one piece ever again? After everything?

And what if Anakin isn't even alive? He still couldn't sense his presence in their bond. It totally vanished. Yes, he could guess why, but the thought didn't make him better.

He swallowed, watching how much his hands were trembling. He felt cold shivers all over his spine every now and then.

It was the day, the time. The sun was slowly going down, leaving its marks on the amazingly colourful sky. Golden clouds and lights of first stars gave the atmosphere something more... peaceful. Despite the events, he could find the feeling inside his heart that still kept him hopeful.

The stars reminded him of that evening spent with his Padawan, the evening when something broke this ice and got them closer to each other.

Then, it all fell apart.

Anakin's imagined voice was begging him for help, it was filled with agony and fear. He heard as if the sound of crying. He knew none of it was real but... he couldn't help it. It was raging and raging, leaving him in anxiety.

He'd promised to keep him safe. He'd promised to be next to. What happened to that? He was no Master, he was a failure of the man who should have been one.

He has failed his Padawan. His dear, innocent, precious Padawan. Will Anakin trust him ever again? He didn't protect him well enough. He let Omega, their worst enemy, take him. Now, he controlled nothing. Omega won this battle.

Yet, Obi-Wan believed he might have lost the battle but he will win the war. He will kill Granta as soon as he sees him. For taking Anakin away. For killing Master Yaddle and for being alive. How was it possible that no one has got rid of that disgusting man so far?

He was going to be the first one to make Omega pay for his crimes. For putting Anakin's life at risk. For messing with the Order for so many years.

He sighed heavily, not bothering to release the emotions into the Force. He will calm down when his Padawan is here, safe and sound within his protecive arms.

He stormed out of the room and headed straight to the pub, saying goodbye to no one. Other Jedi didn't approve his idea, but he knew better what to do to rescue his apprentice. He was ready to sacrifice himself only to get Anakin to safety.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

His tears were drying on his cheeks. The fresh bruise was forming on the left one. It ached, he could feel it swell.

He couldn't focus right now. He felt only emptiness and coldness. He's been helpless all this time, he didn't try to escape. Even if he did, he wouldn't be strong enough.

The darkness was suffocating him and he prayed for a miracle.

He squeezed his eyes and thought about Obi-Wan. Was he alive? Was he looking for him? Will he ever find him before those men do?

So many questions, very few answers. Maybe he will die here, far from the outside world. Maybe he already did, he couldn't tell. Everything, even the thought of seeing light again, seemed to be so distant.

The metal door shrieked when it opened suddenly and it revealed the form of Omega. It was dark, very dark, and there was no way someone would find him here now. He was trapped, not only in this room, but also in himself.

The light's been switched on, and he blinked a few times. He hated being so defenceless, abandoned to that hideous man. He felt forgotten by the world, and he didn't know if it was a day or a night. Nor was he aware of the fact how long he's been here. He wanted to die, nothing more.

Omega laughed and Anakin glanced up at him. His eyes immediately widened as he saw another shape standing behind his captor's back. It was a man.

At first, he didn't know anything, he didn't think. But then, as the guy walked up, he recognised him. One of them, one of those who had stolen him. He was here.

Was he going to hurt him again?

He started fighting with the ropes holding him painfully. His body was shivering as he recalled that torture. His every try, though, was in vain. It only added him extra pain.

"Hello Anakin." Omega began and slowly approached him. "I brought a friend, do you mind?" he smiled teethingly and patted his cheek. The boy simply whimpered.

Fresh tears ran down his bruised cheeks.

He refused to look at the person who had hurt him. He tried to ignore the laughter that was startling him every night in his dreams.

His shadow rested upon his thin, trembling frame and the man crouched down.

Anakin's heart was about to jump off his chest, he could feel it. He wanted to scream for help but every sound was dying in his dry throat.

Fingers caressed his face. The touch wasn't nice or gentle. It was rough and possessive. He backed up further to the wall with a quiet whimper.

"Exactly as I remembered ya, boy..." the hoarse voice whispered, making him very sick. He wanted to vomit. Was he lost now?

He yelped helplessly and tried to jerk away. With difficulty. The unimaginable fear paralysed his body.

"My friends have been wondering if we meet again. Guess it is our destiny." the face got so close and the man smelled him. He pressed his head against the cold wall and moaned a weak 'no'.

It got hot here so suddenly. He was choking in the presence of this criminal.

He sobbed uncontrollably. He didn't want to be here, to see his face. It was enough he had to deal with it in his worst, darkest nightmares.

The mouth touched his bruised from recent strangulation neck with hunger and desire. He held his breath, trying to stay calm. But he couldn't, he _couldn't_. He squeezed his eyes shut and winced.

"S-stop it..." he whimpered finally. His voice was so tiny, so quiet. "I-- I don't want to... Pl-please..." he still couldn't open his eyes, his tears made huge waterfalls on his cheeks.

"Oh, how much I've missed your pleas..." he froze as the hand touched his tunic that was covering his heaving chest. "Your body..."

Not again, no, no... Why can't they leave him alone? What has he ever done?

"But don't worry, ya'll be able to beg us once more, ya happy?" the laughter was so cold, as much as his hands. His dead fingers slid down and caressed his skin.

He started shaking his head and murmuring senseless words. He didn't want to suffer, no, no.

 _Master, please, help me,_ he begged but there, where should be the Force, was only blank space, and his voice echoed around, not getting any reply.

He stopped breathing and rasp laughter rang in his ears. Then, the hands were gone.

"Hey, you know the deal." he heard Omega's voice. He sighed with relief. He could breathe again. "First, I want that second Jedi. Then, this boy is all yours." Granta finished.

An unsatisfied sigh left the other man's mouth. Anakin was too deep in his fear that he didn't even dwell on this 'other Jedi' at first. It was seconds later when he realised.

 _Obi-Wan_. They were going to hurt Obi-Wan!

No, no, his Master couldn't suffer because of him! They cannot hurt him, right? They wouldn't...

... Right?

He wanted to say something, anything, but he forgot words when Omega looked at him with so much wrath in his eyes. He only swallowed that lump which formed in his throat and blinked.

His kidnapper smiled.

"It's time, Anakin." he informed cockily. The teenager didn't like this tone, not at all. "You're going to see your pitiful Master..." he purred and grabbed his dark robes.

Anakin struggled to get free from the grip but it was in vain. Omega shook his body, his head might have hit a wall, but he didn't care, he was trying to escape the reality.

"Don't fight, my friend. It will do you no good." Omega threatened and cut the ropes binding his ankles. Then, he forced him to stand up.

Anakin almost fell down but the hand was gripping his shoulder.

"N-no! _No_!" he moaned and tried to get the hands off him. Omega only growled and pummelled him against the wall. He couldn't move now, he was too afraid, too paralysed.

"Better listen, Anakin, we're seeing each other for the last time now so be a nice boy!" he hissed and pressed the cold knife against the boy's throat. Automatically, he lifted his head, trying to prevent Omega from cutting his skin.

He couldn't breathe, tears were choking him, they blurred his whole view.

"So, will you cooperate, little friend?" Omega hissed again and pressed a knife even closer. Anakin squeezed his eyes and nodded fearfully, his thoughts were so chaotic that he could not make anything out of them.

He just wanted to survive. However, he doubted it would be good if they spared his life. They were going to make him do things he wished not to think about. There was no rescue. He will die, and Obi-Wan will get hurt.

"Good, come now, I won't repeat myself." he pulled the knife away and pushed him forward. He fell down on his knees but hands grabbed his braid and forced him to stand up.

He cried. He cried so hard, praying for mercy.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan had never been in such a hurry before. He was thinking only about his apprentice. And about Omega. About the things he might have done to his dear Anakin. He knew this man would not kill him just like that. No. He would like Obi-Wan to watch as he steals a life from his Padawan, letting him fall lifelessly onto the ground.

He couldn't let that happen. The very thought made him shiver terribly in apprehension.

He has been on alert, ready to reach for his lightsaber any time. Omega could be hiding in every dark corner.

He noticed how his body was shaking from mixed emotions - rage, dismay, fury and fear.

If he was too late, if Anakin became one with the Force... no. He had to stay positive. He will rescue his son from the claws of evil. No one will hurt him, _them_. It came too far right now.

He disobeyed the Council, he had no back-up. No one was here to support him. No one understood what Anakin meant to him. Only Siri knew. Only she was able to talk to him and accept his decision.

He finally arrived at the place. He was silent, he didn't want to catch anyone's attention. He just needed to look around. The darkness was present here, it was as if suffocating. It felt too heavy.

And there was no Anakin in his sight.

Many doubts have crossed his mind. Could he get fooled? Or what if he never sees Anakin again? His world would crash down and fall apart if he was not going to look at his Padawan's face once again. He wanted to see him, one last time hug him and smile at him.

The alley was very dark and quiet. He clutched his lightsaber tightly to be prepared for anything Omega had planned.

All of a sudden, his ears caught sounds of steps. Light steps that he had heard before.

"Kenobi, it's very nice to see you, my friend." the man whispered somewhere in the darkness. Obi-Wan turned around and snarled angrily. "You have become taller, haven't you?"

He gritted his teeth and wanted to destroy everything within his reach.

"Where are you, you coward? Show yourself and give me that cocky head of yours." he hissed, not paying attention to the words he used. It was the truth. He would kill him and get rid of him once and for all.

"Oh, uh, Kenobi. You're angry." his voice echoed somewhere but the Jedi couldn't see him. "I like it." he purred.

"Where's Anakin?" he snarled, his hot anger was burning him. He didn't want to unleash it, it would not be the Jedi way. However, does it matter? That monster should be dead. He would do the world a big favour if he killed him.

Omega only chuckled and then, Obi-Wan could spot him, emerging from shadows of one of the corners. He was grinning.

He couldn't describe his fury and rage when he saw what, or rather who, was there within his cold grasp.

His eyes widened in horror and heart started beating so quickly.

"Anakin..." he whispered, wondering if someone even heard him.

His Padawan was crying, and there was a knife firmly pressed against his neck. He was breathing heavily. Obi-Wan could also see the bruise on his cheek, even from such distance.

His hands were bound behind his back, and there was a collar around his neck.

He was sobbing quietly, looking desperately at him. His glassy, scared gaze seemed to be telling him to run away. He knew he probably should, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Anakin here at the mercy of this killer.

"Master..." his voice was so shaky and weak, quiet. Obi-Wan needed a few seconds for the words to settle in.

His free fist turned into ball, the other one took the firm grasp of the hilt of his lightsaber. Fire was born within him.

"Release him." he snarled hatefully, switching the weapon on. Soft blue light of the blade fell upon the corners of these dark streets. He locked his gaze on Omega.

Anakin's captor laughed coldly, giving him goosebumps. He didn't like the feeling inside his heart. His mind sent him a warning, it said he should leave immediately.

"Throw this away or I will slain his throat." the man threatened and pressed the knife closer, the blade was now touching Anakin's skin, cutting into it very lightly.

For a moment, he hesitated. He looked at his enemy, then, at Anakin who whimpered a quiet protest.

He stepped back, but something still told him to stay. He wanted to, he promised something to his apprentice and to himself.

"Master... Master d-don't... just... r-run..." the boy cried heavily, tears were cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls. He could hear how hard it was for him to speak.

"I won't leave you, Anakin." he stated firmly and switching the lightsaber off, just threw it away to the other corner. He would never leave him, _never_.

Their eyes locked on each other and for a moment, only silence and weak sobs of his Padawan could be heard.

Then, it shattered like glass when Omega laughed cruelly. Obi-Wan now glanced at him, seeing that he loosened the grip on the boy.

"I did what you wanted." he began. "Now, release him. He has nothing to do with it." he knew he had to choose his words very carefully. Every wrong move and his Padawan may fall dead within a second. Then, it would be the end of all things he loved, believed in, and just lived for.

"He may not but _you_ do." the other man hissed. Then, his angry face softened and he smirked cheekily.

Now, Obi-Wan was sure he didn't like where it was going.

"Besides..." Omega continued. "He is quite a fascinating boy, wouldn't you agree?" he purred and his free hand caressed Anakin's cheek roughly. The teenager closed his eyes and turned his head away.

The Knight wondered if Omega hurt him like those before him.

"Don't you _dare_ to touch him!" a step further was made but he wasn't really aware of it. He just wanted to run up to his son and pull him into the embrace. It's been so long since the last time they had each other in their arms.

"Why? Do you like having him only for yourself?" he knew, he knew he was trying to anger him, to make him loose control. And he hated to admit it, but he was on the right path. His thoughts were chaotic, voices were crazy. He had to stop the desire of killing him.

He swallowed and took a calm breath in. It didn't help much.

"I don't know why you're doing this, Granta, but it's not too late to give up yet." he said, calmer now. Perhaps he could reason with him somehow. It was always worth a try.

...No. The man simply snorted and shook his head.

"Don't try to talk to my good side, Kenobi. I swore revenge upon you and your Master. But now, when one is gone, you are my only goal."

"So take me and let my apprentice go. He is innocent."

"Ha, please. Innocent he hasn't been for a long time, right, little friend?" he mocked Anakin and the boy tried to struggle against his grip. He sobbed silently and looked down.

Obi-Wan immediately felt rage and fury taking control of him. He knew he was referring to that awful crime those men had committed.

He shook his head, throwing all thoughts away.

"I'm done with chit-chats, Omega. Release him or die."

"Oh, quite strong words coming from a Jedi, aren't they? Hmm.." he shrugged and grinned cockily. "You're right. It's time to end this." he informed firmly and raised a hand to gesture something he did not understand.

A few seconds later, two men appeared from nowhere behind his back, and they quickly grabbed him before he could react in any way.

"Don't move, Jedi." a hoarse voice told him.

They were tall but what he noticed, and what concerned him deeply, were the scars. The scars Anakin had mentioned not long ago. The scars that had been tormenting his apprentice in his sleep.

His eyes widened as he realised what he got himself into. Watching Omega's cold glare and proud grin, hearing Anakin's protests and sobs, he knew. He knew what was going to happen.

The third man, he hid behind Omega, with a knife in his hand, with a desire and hunger in the eyes. Hunger for his young Padawan.

He approached Anakin and the youth whimpered as the hand petted his head. Omega passed his apprentice to that bastard as if Anakin was a thing.

"Master..." he whispered, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was begging now, Obi-Wan realised.

Omega came closer to the Knight. Hands held him tightly. He struggled but with no avail.

"Now, now, Kenobi..." he stroked his cheek gently, Obi-Wan's face was red from anger. He hated that man. He would kill him right now if he wasn't held that strongly.

He gritted his jaw very tightly.

"Omega, you son of a--"

"Hush now, my friend. It's the best part of the revenge, you know? Funny how Jedi can be helpless nowadays..." he said mockingly, grinning widely. Oh, if only he could punch this stupid face of his...

"Let him go, Omega, it's between me and you. Don't you even think about hurting him!" he snarled furiously, still struggling to get free from the dead hands. Laughter, hoarse and evil replied.

He gave Anakin a quick glance. He wanted to pierce that man's chest. He had a firm grip on his apprentice, and the teenager was far too weak to get free.

What torment had he been through?

"Or what? What can you do? Will you punch me? Or perhaps kill me?" Omega chuckled and looked into his grey eyes.

"I would certainly like to." he hissed. "Unfortunately, you're a weak coward. You're using other people to get rid of me. You can't even do it on your own." he didn't look away while he was speaking. He didn't even blink.

His enemy gritted his teeth and snarled. He slapped him across his face so hard that he grimaced from unexpected pain. Yet, he didn't make any sound. He will not give in to that man. He will not give him satisfaction.

"You're gonna regret that, scum." Omega hissed and nodded at the two men. They threw him on the ground. He fell and Granta aimed the blaster at his head, approaching him. He took him by his arm and chuckled.

Obi-Wan only looked at him and clenched his fists.

"And you will be watching how your boy suffers for you." Omega informed in a low whisper.

Obi-Wan swallowed in fear. He saw the men surround his Padawan, and the boy looked at them, terrified. They grabbed him by his tunic.

"No, please, no!" the teenager cried out, tears streamed down his cheeks.

They threw him on the cold concrete and laughed as Anakin struggled.

"No! Don't-- don't hurt him!" Obi-Wan said, trying to get free. The blaster got even closer.

"One move, Kenobi, and it will be the last thing you and your boy will ever do." the man threatened dangerously. Anakin screamed somewhere nearby, but he couldn't look at that torture. He had to act right now. There was no time to waste.

His heart started beating much faster, and he didn't know what he should do. He didn't have a plan. He, unlike Anakin, couldn't take up any actions without it.

If he tries anything to help his apprentice, Omega will shoot. However, if he does nothing, Anakin will get hurt even more.

It was either he, or his Padawan.

It was the moment he realised that it was a trap. Deadly trap with no way out.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	14. Told You I'll Be Here Forever

**_Hello there!_**

 ** _Terribly sorry for such a delay but I haven't got time to upload and I've simply decided that this chapter sucks. However, I couldn't leave this story in such a cliffhanger, especially if that's the last chapter of it._**

 ** _Now, now. Enough of my "I'm a loser" thing. Despite my words, writing this story gave me a lot of fun and satisfaction. I want to thank everyone who followed, favourited, commented it, big hannon le (wrong fandom I know)_**

 ** _Once again, thank you all and I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Love you guys! :D_**

 ** _(And as always sorry for any mistakes, I checked but you know how it is)_**

 _Warnings!_

 _This is quite aggressive chapter. It contains some violence and mild sexual situations. You have been warned._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 14 ~~~_**

Cries echoed around as his apprentice was struggling with their cold grip. He couldn't deny, he felt burning, searing anger inside him.

Someone was trying to hurt his son, and he could not watch it helplessly.

"I swear, if you do something to him, you'll regret that." he snarled in rage, disgusted by those people, he only prayed for his Padawan's life.

He would not let them hurt him. He couldn't. Every father should protect his son from danger.

Omega laughed cruelly and Obi-Wan could feel his warm breath on his neck.

"You have no power here, Kenobi. Besides..." he purred into his ear. "My friends are really on fire. Do you know what they will do to your boy?" then, he cupped his chin, forcing him to look into the man's canny eyes.

With that, hands pinned Anakin to the ground and he screamed as the tongue touched his neck. Palms were trying to tear his tunic, exposing his chest.

Anakin was still struggling but he had hands bound behind his back. When they rolled him onto his stomach, he could see blurred form of Obi-Wan.

"No! No, please! No! Master!" he screamed loudly until his throat was totally dry. "Master! Don't let them hurt me, Master!" he was begging in tears, his voice raspy now.

He couldn't concentrate. Only Anakin's crying came to his ears, torturing him. He didn't even know what he felt like. His emotions were mixed with one another, creating a storm inside him.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" he demanded, voice now dangerously low, his tears of frustration welled up in his angry, blazing with fire eyes.

He struggled with Omega's grip but the blaster got even closer.

He looked at it, it was aimed at his temper now, then, he glanced at Anakin, struggling under the body of one of those men.

His life or Anakin's? Could he take this risk?

Another cry echoed around and he couldn't keep on listening.

His choice has been made.

"Tell them to stop, Omega! Right _now_!" he shouted furiously, gritting his jaw.

"Or what?"

He clenched his fists and apologised to the Force.

"Or I will do it myself." he hissed and his elbow punched the man's stomach. Omega, surprised by the sudden attack, winced and let go of him.

Obi-Wan quickly used the Force and lifted his enemy into the air before the man could shoot.

His fist started to clench.

Omega coughed and tried to push away invisible hands that were choking him. He opened his mouth, trying to say something.

"I warned you." Obi-Wan whispered and threw him on the wall. Omega fell to the ground, limp, but the Jedi did not care if he was dead or alive. He would deal with him later.

He used the Force to take his lightsaber and igniting it, rushed to his Padawan's side.

Anakin has still been fighting desperately, trying to push them away. Yet, with hands bound, he did not have enough strength.

"Pl-please, don't do that. Please, please..." he only begged. The body which was lying on him was really heavy and he had little air in his lungs. Tears were choking him.

"Master! Help me, Master!" he cried out as a knee touched his crotch.

"I've missed it." the man chuckled and slid his hand down. "Now, be still or my friends will slain your throat." he threatened, hissing angrily.

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as cold hands started working on removing his belt.

Something touched his neck, paralyzing him. A knife. This knife again. He was shaking, waiting for it, for the pain that would tear him apart.

"Please, no..." he only whispered but his tormentor seemed to be deaf to his weak voice.

He was desperately trying to get away but hands held him strongly.

Suddenly, everything went dark and he gave up. He accepted his fate and was numb to the cold touch.

Then, when he believed he was lost, he heard a hiss of the blade and saw a blue light in the darkness.

"Get off him!" the angry voice hissed, it was close.

Hands were taken away, but the weight of the body has still been bothering him. Next, he heard a cry of rage and familiar hiss. The same body fell onto his, and he held his breath for a moment.

As he found enough courage to open his eyes, he saw blurred surroundings.

Then, he could see the angry lightsaber wound in the chest of his abuser. The man was lying on him, and blue blade was dancing somewhere nearby.

He did not know what was going on until he heard another voices.

"D-don't do that, man. We've just wanted to have some fun, don't--" but the sentence was never finished.

He looked up, still shaky. Another man was lying dead. He recognised Obi-Wan's frame dancing to the light of his weapon.

The Knight was furious, his face red from anger, there were fire flames in his usual calm grey eyes. He has never seen him like this.

He watched as the older Jedi approached the last man and pierced his chest, ignoring his pleas. Then, there was time for silence.

He laid his head on the concrete and started sobbing heavily. Tears fell to the ground and he could not gather his thoughts.

Facts hasn't come to him at first. And when they did, they left him in shock. Obi-Wan, his Master, the one who has always been calm and reasonable, just killed three men in total rage, ignoring that they were weaker.

Was it his fault?

He had closed his eyes when the figure approached him.

Shadow crouched next to him and a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Anakin... Anakin, I'm sorry. So, so sorry." it was Obi-Wan's voice. And it was calm.

He opened his eyes and looked at the man's face. His hands were freed from the ropes and strong arms lifted his body, pulling him into a warm, loving hug.

He was sobbing, crying, his tears were uncontrollably falling down. He clutched the man's cloak and hid within his arms.

"Master..." he whimpered weakly, feeling so broken, so used. His memories returned, striking him like a lightning. He was so cold now.

One second could decide about his fate, about his life. Was he really so fragile? He didn't want to be... why was he always the helpless one?

"Anakin..." the man whispered softly, soothing him. He could hear in this voice that his Master was crying, too.

Obi-Wan grabbed his brown cloak and put it on the teenager's shivering body. Then, he noticed the collar. His hands gently took it off and he gasped, seeing the bruises on Anakin's neck.

Anger started again to boil inside him, and the fire was burning in his veins. Omega hurt him. He really did dare to do this.

He should pay for it.

"What has he done to you?" he asked quietly and caressed the boy's bruised cheek. "He hit you." _and wanted to choke you,_ he added in his head.

Typical action to show who's the leader. He wanted to control Anakin, to get him to see that his life depended on his will.

 _Sick monster_ , Obi-Wan thought.

"It's n-nothing, Master." he whimpered quietly, still feeling broken. He didn't care about his injuries now. He only wanted Obi-Wan's embrace.

"No, Anakin. It's _not_ nothing. He had no rights to do that." he gritted his teeth and the flames again appeared in his eyes.

"I-- I--" he tried to speak. He _wanted_ to speak. But he couldn't. He had them in his head, their hands and fear he felt.

"Shh, my Padawan, hush. Don't you cry." the man kissed his forehead and embraced him tightly. "It's all over now. They won't touch you anymore." he stated matter-of-factly and closed his eyes, stroking the boy's back.

He was relieved to have him in his arms once more. He was alive, and that mattered the most. He wanted to give him warmth. Anakin could be safe with him, he will not let him suffer any longer.

"Master..."

"Don't cry, it's okay. You can be calm now."

Calm, _calm_ , but what has just occurred wasn't any close to 'calm'. Obi-Wan couldn't pretend that he has never touched the Darkside. He has.

But... was he regretful? No. Not right now. He will worry about that later.

"I thought-- I thought they would--" he sobbed and clutched his robes, not being able to continue. He pressed his body against Obi-Wan's chest and cried in his arms.

He may be safe now, but nothing will bring him back all those days when he used to be joyful. Those days were long dead.

Obi-Wan squeezed his own eyes to stop more tears from falling down.

"They're dead now, they will not hurt you." he whispered.

"I'm scared." and his heart was bleeding terribly.

"No need to be. It's alright. You're safe." the Knight cupped his chin and made him look at his now calm face. He still could sense some anger, though. Not anger at him, Anakin knew, but anger at Omega. For taking him away. For hurting him.

His fingers touched his cheek and he stroked it gently, examining it. Anakin patiently waited, trying to hold tears and sobs off. His face turned into grimace of pain.

"Oh, Anakin..." Obi-Wan tried to smile but didn't really succeed. "I'm sorry. I won't let you be taken away ever again, I promise, Anakin." he pulled the teenager's head closer to his chest and hid him within his arms, sheltering him from evil. "I promise..."

Anakin's body was shivering and he had no idea if this was because of coldness or fear. Perhaps both at once, or perhaps none of it.

He knew nothing except for the fact he wanted to never let him go again, to hug him and soothe him until he falls asleep. Peaceful sleep from now on, he hoped.

"Is it over, Master?" the boy asked suddenly.

He firmly nodded, although he wasn't sure of anything. Not anymore. Not after all of this.

"Yes, Anakin. Yes, it is over, I promise."

 _Don't_ _make a promise_ _you will not be able to keep_ , his rational side reminded. But he chose to ignore it.

Suddenly, a moan from behind got his attention and he, frowning, looked over his shoulder, still not loosening the grip on his crying apprentice.

It was Omega. He still was alive and that fact was as upsetting as it was disgusting.

But he knew one thing for sure.

 _No more_. He will not make any more harm. Anakin has already suffered too much from his filthy hands.

He gritted his jaw, feeling hot fire burning in his veins. He felt hatred he'd be ashamed of later.

He let go of Anakin, not turning away his gaze from the man. Younger Jedi whispered something he did not hear.

His hands automatically reached for his lightsaber and he wasn't aware of the wrath until it was unleashed.

As Omega's eyes snapped open, he raised his hand, Force-choking him again.

The man's eyes widened and he grabbed his neck, struggling against the invisible grip.

"I told you, Omega, I warned you _not_ to raise a hand on my Padawan." the weapon was switched on. Blue light touched the darkest corners of the alley.

His cheeks turned red. Omega was trying to escape him.

"I told you to leave him out of this." his hand was tightening slowly. Granta coughed, wanting to say something. "You chose not to listen to me. You chose to hurt him despite my words."

He wrapped his neck and they were eye to eye at the moment. Omega was looking at him in horror.

"How does it feel to be choked, huh?" he snarled. Granta struggled but was too weak. "Now, I'm going to make myself sure you really _are_ dead." with these words, the weapon pierced the man's chest and he gasped.

Obi-Wan was watching as the life was slipping away from his enemy.

"Scum." the blade was switched off with another hiss. Body fell onto the ground, almost invisible smoke emanating from fresh hole in his chest.

The Knight has been staring at the dead man for a few more seconds and cursed under his nose. Then, he simply turned to terrified, wide-eyed Anakin.

The Padawan's gaze rested upon his face and Obi-Wan approached, kneeling beside him.

He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and the boy blinked.

"Padawan..." he now placed his palms on his apprentice's both cheeks and smiled, trying not to think about what he's just done.

"Master..? Are you-- are you alright?" he asked, still startled. He could feel tremors in Obi-Wan's hands.

"Y-yes, Anakin. Yes, I'm fine." he could hear his irregular, fast breathing. He could still feel this... anger inside. He couldn't calm down. It was stronger than him.

"You-- you kill--"

"Please, Anakin, let's not talk about it. Let's just... Let's just come back. To home." he smiled. The atmosphere was too nervous to stay focused. The weight of his anger totured him.

"O-okay." the boy nodded, still shaken.

Obi-Wan wiped his tears away and helped him get to his feet. He caught him when he was about to fall again. He will not let him go. Literally.

Anakin one last time glanced at dead bodies and Omega but as soon as Obi-Wan noticed where his gaze went to, he wrapped him by his arm and led away from that awfully dark place with hope they would never have to return here.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The Temple was quiet, it was a late night so far, and almost everyone was asleep. He didn't expect much more, the Council didn't approve his decision so they did not wait for any news. Somehow, it made him feel even angrier than before. They truly did not care about Anakin, about his fate, his _life_. He could have died, they both could actually, and they would not even feel sorry.

Was the Order really like this? His home used to be different. It used to do good things and support all brothers and sisters bound by the Force. They should be like a family.

Where was it all? Where was care, where was serenity? Where was everything they used to believe in?

Maybe Anakin was not brought up in the Temple, but it didn't mean he wasn't worth fighting for. He has always been.

They returned to their quarters, and Obi-Wan led Anakin to his own room, still hushing him. The teenager stopped crying but the tremor in his voice has still been there every time the boy wanted to say something and it was tormenting Obi-Wan's ears.

"Stay here, Anakin. I'll go make some tea." he whispered softly and fingered the boy's spiky hair.

As he was about to leave the room, quiet voice got his attention.

"Master..." the youth whispered and Obi-Wan turned to him. Their eyes met. "Could you... switch the lights on? Please?"

Obi-Wan sighed, wondering what had been done to his Padawan during his captivation. He looked scared and broken. It was a good thing the man responsible for this was dead. For once, he didn't regret killing him.

"Of course, Anakin. Whatever you need." he answered watching with grief the tears in his Padawan's eyes.

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome." he said and with a final nod, left him like that.

Of course, he was peering into the room every few minutes to check if Anakin was alright. He has been sitting in the same position, staring at the grim wall all this time.

When he returned with tea, blue eyes of his apprentice glanced up at him. He gave him a cup of warm liquid and smiled at him reassuringly.

He sat down next to him and sighed quietly. He had many questions.

What now? Will they be good? Can they forget?

"Are you alright, my Padawan?" he asked worriedly. His hand caressed the dark bruise once again. It wasn't very serious, but the very thought of it angered him.

"I-- I-- I don't kn-know, Master." Anakin admitted in defeat and looked down, avoiding any eye contact. "I-- you killed him, Master... you killed _them_."

"I know, Anakin. I know..." he looked at his palms which so cruelly got rid of a life in such rage he'd never felt before.

He was fully aware of the fact he'd lost to it. Something had just... broken in him. After everything, after all this time when he had to watch his Padawan's suffering, his pain, he couldn't control it.

Ironic, everything began with his lecture about releasing the anger into the Force. He was displeased with Anakin's behaviour while he was guilty himself.

What was right? What was wrong? Has he been mistaken all these years?

"Are you... afraid of me now?" he choked out, afraid of the answer. Has he just destroyed everything?

He would not survive if Anakin lost his trust to him because of one event. After everything they've been through? It would break him in million little pieces. He would rather die than stand it.

The Padawan shook his head and swallowed.

"I-- Master, I'm just... shocked... you... you never-- you are always calm... why?" he looked straight into his concerned eyes. "Why did you do that?"

He sighed and finally released the emotions into the Force, like he should have done it earlier. There it was, moment of truth and only truth.

"I did it because I love you, Anakin." he said shyly at first but then, met the teenager's gaze. "I did it for you."

"But I... I didn't want you to kill them, Master... not like... not like... _that_."

He let a few tears go and caressed the boy's bruised cheek. He wanted to hug him and never let him go again.

"I had no other choice, young one." he stated. "The Council-- they haven't given me, _us_ , any support. They haven't wanted me to go there to save you. I-- I disobeyed them. I knew they wouldn't punish them like they should."

Eyes of his apprentice were wet, he could see it. His tears were shining in the bright light of the lamp.

"The only way to stop them, to protect you was... was to kill them."

 _But you did it in anger, rage even_ , the voice as if tormented him. He was to be blamed, he was aware of it. Yet, the feeling inside him, the feeling that he did a right thing somehow remained deep down there. It was justice, not revenge.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, I'm sorry if I scared you. I will step down as your Master if you w--"

"No, Master, no!" the boy immediately protested. He clutched Obi-Wan's robes. "I don't want other Master! Please, don't leave me, please, I love you, Master. Please..." there was panic in his tiny voice.

"Anakin." he grabbed his arms and looked at his tearful face. "I want to give you a good example. I _should_ do it. But... how can I teach you to control your anger if I can't do it myself?"

"Master, no! If you're going to-- to give up on me after everything, I wish-- I wish you had never _bothered_ to r-rescue me!" he was crying now, crying so terribly. Obi-Wan's heart was breaking but at the same time, he had too many thoughts.

He didn't want to fail his apprentice in any way. He wanted to show him some light in the darkness, he wanted to help him get through life. How could he do all these things with awareness of the anger sleeping within him?

"Anakin, I--"

"No, please... Master... _please_..." the apprentice was begging now, and he had more and more doubts.

"Anakin... I can't."

"Yes you can! _Only_ _you_ can, Master, please... I don't want to l-lose you..."

Obi-Wan sighed and got his thoughts together.

"Okay, Anakin, just calm down, alright?" he intoned and cupped the boy's chin gently. Then, he gave him a slight smile. "Fine." he simply commented. "I will remain your Master as long as you need me to, is that alright?"

The teenager nodded a few times without longer hesitation. Furthermore, he hid his face in his Master's robes and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Master... Thank you for everything you've done for me, I-- I don't know... I-- you saved me, Master. You could have d-died... you risked so much... and I'm not even worth it..."

"No, Anakin." he shook his head firmly. "Don't say that. You're worth more than all the stars taken together." he whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling lightly.

Anakin's gaze was sad and he looked like he was going to break down.

"But I-- I'm... _disgusting_." his voice cracked.

"What? No, Anakin, you're not. You are innocent, and your soul is beautiful. Don't let those criminals taint your good heart."

"I can't forget, Master... I _can't_. I was too weak and I-- I brought you a shame. I failed you."

His tears were lazily running down his face and this painful grief squeezed Obi-Wan's heart. Yet, he knew, it was the right time to finally _honestly_ talk.

"It's never been your fault, young one. You have not failed me. And I know you never will." he smiled but it disappeared when Anakin looked at him. "They forced you. They're the only ones responsible. And for what they did to you... they will be suffering wherever they are now, I can assure you." he finished reassuringly.

"Master... but I'm... I'm afraid."

"Don't be, please, don't be... They will not come back. They will not lay a hand on you any more." he caressed gently the boy's cheek, wishing nothing but to make all of his pain disappear. "Remember, Anakin, that I will always be right next to. I will protect you with all my heart. I promise, you'll never have a reason to be scared again."

The teenager looked confused at first but then, simply smiled, making Obi-Wan's world much brighter.

"Thank you, Master." he whispered and snuggled him. Obi-Wan wrapped his hands around him and started cradling him.

It was good to finally have him here, safe and sound. _Alive._ He was certain he will shelter him. He will not let him down.

"Take some sleep now, Anakin." he suggested suddenly.

The apprentice looked at him. His eyes were red both because of exhaustion and his crying. And Obi-Wan perfectly knew this gaze.

"What's wrong?" he quietly asked.

The boy's eyes looked at the floor shyly and Obi-Wan slightly frowned. He gently cupped his apprentice's chin and his fingers caressed the line of Anakin's jaw.

"Is there a problem?" he wanted to smile but something unknown stopped him.

"I--" the teenager spoke but words got stuck in his throat.

"You can tell me everything, Anakin." Obi-Wan encouraged. The youth slightly nodded, and he smiled to give him more confidence.

"Could I... stay? You know... with-- with you tonight? I don't w-want to be alone." he sounded like a shy little boy. That, however, gave him some sort of charm. Obi-Wan couldn't deny, he loved him for this. He loved him for everything - every detail, every mistake and every success.

He knew that no matter what, he will always be ready to help him. He will never let him go through life alone.

"Of course, young one. Of course you can stay with me. As long as you need."

The teenager blushed and looked down.

"Is there anything else?"

"It's stupid. And... and childish."

He smiled and brushed his braid off his face. With it, Anakin looked at him.

"I highly doubt it." the man informed softly. If only he could do something for him to make these blue eyes laugh again...

He would give him the stars if it meant seeing him happy one last time.

"You know I will not judge you, whatever would be your problem. You have no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed."

The younger Jedi nodded a bit shyly and clutched Obi-Wan's robes even tighter, his tears were shining in the light.

"I just... don't feel like... being in the dark tonight... and..."

"And?" his eyebrow furrowed but his voice remained soft.

"C-can the lights stay... switched on?"

He looked at his embarrassed face, finding it a little adorable. Questions, though, were still running through his head.

What has been done to him? What nightmares have Omega made him face? Will he be alright?

"If that makes you better... I don't see why we should turn them off." he lightly smirked and watched Anakin relax.

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan fingered his Padawan's short hair and kissed him in the forehead.

They lied down, and the Knight embraced him fatherly, giving him warmth and protection. He knew Anakin needed it right now. After all, it's the only thing he could do for him at the moment.

He thought about recent weeks, about everything, about their every talk and every tear that fell down.

He closed his eyes and saw the teenager's first smile as he told him about the practice. Smile that enlightened his day. Smile that let him survive the dark times. He knew it would remain in his memory. He knew the Darkside he'd touched tonight was worth it, it saved his apprentice from the suffering. He has been in pain for too long.

He felt the exhaustion wash over him suddenly. He heard his apprentice's calm, finally calm, breath and sensed something he's not felt for a long time - relief.

And it was exactly how the night ended. Obi-Wan fell asleep with Anakin in his arms.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
